Inocencia desafiada
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Cuando los negocios lo llevan a Nueva York, Emmett está seguro de que en algún rincón de esta ciudad debe haber una mujer cuya necesidad de ser dominada se compare a su sed de dominar. Rosalie ha estado enamorada de Emmett desde siempre, y se ha reservado solo para él. Ahora, después de una cuidadosa planificación, por fintendrá la oportunidad de demostrar que ya no es una niña.
1. Chapter 1

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 03 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M.

* * *

_**Inoc**__**e**__**ncia **__**d**__**esafi**__**a**__**da**_

**A****r****g****um****e****nt****o****:**

Él nunca se niega nada… excepto la mujer que lo significa todo.

_**Nu**__**e**__**va Y**__**o**__**rk, **__**l**__**ibro**__**3**_**.**

Cuando los negocios lo llevan a Nueva York de forma indefinida, Emmett McCarty está seguro de que en algún rincón de esta enorme ciudad debe haber una mujer cuya necesidad de ser dominada se compare a su sed de dominar.

Pero cuando su búsqueda en los clubes BDSM locales se prolonga, comienza a creer que tal mujer no existe. Cuando le piden que sea el acompañante de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, que está haciendo su primer viaje independiente como adulta, le da la bienvenida a la distracción.

Rosalie Cullen ha estado enamorada de Emmett desde siempre, y se ha reservado solo para él. Ahora, después de una cuidadosa planificación y una pizca de suerte, por fin tendrá la oportunidad de demostrarle que ya ha crecido y está lista para ser suya.

Emmett se cree demasiado viejo y desgastado para una inocente como Rose, pero ella es implacable en su inocente seducción, y pronto su resistencia se desmorona. Pero a medida que su amor florece, la realidad ataca sus sueños. Y como resultado, las opciones a las que se enfrentan tensarán los lazos de amistad y familia. Quizás más allá de cualquier reparación.

* * *

**C****apítulo Uno**

_¡Sm__ack! __¡__S__m__a__ck! __¡S__m__a__ck! _Había pocos sonidos que Emmett McCarty amara más que los de una fusta de cuero golpeando la flexible carne femenina.

_¡S__m__a__ck!_

—Ah, dulzura, —dijo arrastrando las palabras,.

—Estás tomando un lindo tono rosado. Este culo luce tan dulce como un durazno de Georgia.

Su mano parecía demasiado grande y torpe sobre la carne que era suya por la noche. Esta jugosa y redondeada sub había captado su mirada al minuto en que Emmett había entrado en las salas privadas.

El club era exclusivo, y estaba abarrotado de gente que, como él, preferían perversión en su sexo. Emmett había venido aquí casi todas las noches desde que se había mudado a Nueva York.

La mudanza era semipermanente y, ya que su estancia sería indefinida, había comenzado la búsqueda de una esclava personal a tiempo completo. Mientras observaba su mano jugar sobre la tentadora carne de esta sub en particular, sabía que no sería la elegida. Era caliente y sumisa, pero ese elemento misterioso que buscaba estaba ausente. Sin embargo, esta pequeña belleza regordeta era la escogida para esta noche, y se iba a asegurar de que ambos sacaran el mejor provecho de su tiempo juntos. Mañana continuaría con su búsqueda.

—Oh, sí —canturreó cuando hundió dos dedos en el centro entre sus muslos y la encontró mojada y caliente—. Te vas a sentir muy bien, cariño. Tan jodidamente bien —de mala gana, deslizó los dedos fuera y la rodeó para revisar sus ataduras.

La tenía en un cepo, inclinada hacia adelante con la cabeza y las manos aseguradas, y su débil excusa de falda levantada para poder jugar. Su cabello negro le oscurecía el rostro, así que se agachó y se lo recogió hacia atrás para poder revisar su expresión en busca de señales de angustia. No estuvo para nada sorprendido de solo ver los ojos vidriosos de una sub que bailaba al borde del sub espacio.

Era muy estricto acerca de la seguridad, especialmente cuando estaba con una sub por primera vez. _S__i __n__o __conoc__e__s __a__ l__a __p__e__rs__o__n__a __a__u__n __ni__vel __p__r__o__f__und__o,__ t__i__e__n__e__s __qu__e __com__p__r__o__b__ar __l__a__s __seña__l__e__s __d__e __p__e__li__g__r__o,__y__r __e__v__i__sar__l__as a men__ud__o._Le sonrió y tiró de su cabello antes de regresar a la tarea en cuestión.

—Eres realmente de primera calidad, dulce sub —se desabrochó los pantalones y se deslizó un condón—. ¿Estás lista para tomar lo que tengo para darte?

—Preguntó con una burla. Dirigió la punta de su polla hacia los labios de su sexo, cubriéndose de su néctar, luego dio golpecitos contra su hinchado clítoris. La mujer chilló alrededor de la mordaza y se estremeció cuando se empujó contra él, intentando arremeter contra su polla.

_¡S__m__a__ck__!_. —De eso nada, dulzura —frotó la marca que le había dejado en el culo—. No intentes forzarme. Esperarás hasta que diga que estamos listos. ¿Entendido?

Cuando gimió y asintió frenéticamente, continuó atormentándola. Deslizándose en el calor mojado de su coño. Le encantaba retrasar el primer momento de penetración de esa forma.

Golpear su clítoris y observarla gemir y jadear. Mirar ese culo y esos mullidos muslos temblar para él mientras se acercaba más y más al borde. Era como la mejor comida que hubiera probado alguna vez y el mejor vino que hubiera bebido a la vez. ¿Y el saber que su placer y su clímax eran suyos para dárselos o negárselos? Eso, eso era como ninguna droga que pudiera crearse y una emoción sin la que no podría vivir.

Con el condón ya en su lugar, Emmett contuvo el aliento cuando hizo ese primer delicioso deslizamiento. Lentamente, centímetro a glorioso centímetro, se empujó dentro de ese maravilloso calor húmedo hasta que estuvo a ras contra su suave culo y su cuerpo tembló contra él. Con un fuerte agarre en sus caderas, la abrió más y procedió a llevarlos hacia el paraíso.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 03 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Dos**

—¿Estás loca?

Rosalie Cullen estaba preparada para esta respuesta. Tenía una larga lista de posibles objeciones con las que sus padres podrían salir, y una respuesta para cada una.

Antes de poder responder sobre su salud mental, su madre continuó: —Rosy, eres solo una cría. No hay forma de que tu padre y yo te dejemos ir a Nueva York.

—Mamá —Rose intentó no rodar los ojos ante su apodo. Toda su familia la llamaba Rose– Mamá era la única que lo "adornaba" aún más añadiendo la "y"—. Ya no _soy _una cría. Nunca me dejáis ir a la ciudad sola. ¡Por favor! Quiero pasar allí el verano y mi cumpleaños — Puso la mejor de sus miradas de ojos grandes que siempre servían con su padre, pero que solo funcionaban a un cincuenta por ciento con su madre—. Mamá, cumplo veinte años. Ya soy mayor y nunca he estado sola en la ciudad. Quiero esto. Quiero celebrarlo como una adulta.

—Nena —el suspiro de su madre fue dulce y suave, e hizo que Rose casi rebotara arriba y abajo. Ese sonido siempre era seguido por un sí—. Sé que crees que has crecido, pero estás muy lejos de ser una adulta. Nunca has estado sola en ninguna parte, por no hablar de Nueva York.

¿No puedes esperar hasta el verano? Entonces tu padre y yo podremos llevarte.

—Mamá, —dijo, esta vez sin ser capaz de evitar poner los ojos en blanco, a pesar de que al hacerlo subrayaba la creencia de su madre de que todavía era una niña—. El punto importante es el de ir sola.

Quiero ir al teatro y a restaurantes, ir de compras e ir y venir como yo quiera y no tener que responderle a nadie por eso —se acercó lo suficiente como para envolver los brazos alrededor de su madre y terminó con un suave susurro—. Sé que soy tu bebé. Sé que tú y papá adoráis tenerme cerca y a mí también me gusta. Nunca me importó no poder ir a la escuela en el extranjero como Jasper y los demás. Me gustó quedarme aquí con vosotros. Pero voy a cumplir veinte años. Veinte, y apenas he tenido una fiesta de pijamas, mamá.

—Sí las has tenido, Rosy —dijo su madre apretándola un poco más—. Has tenido más de las que puedo contar. Esta casa ha estado abarrotada de chicas desde que eras poco más que un bebé.

Rose sacudió la cabeza afectuosamente ante la nota melancólica en la voz de su madre.

—No, mamá, quiero decir dormir en una de sus casas. Ya es hora. Tengo que hacerlo.

Le tomó otros veinte minutos de recuerdos con su madre y el resto de la noche con su padre, pero a la mañana siguiente Rose estaba empacando para su primer viaje de adulta. Sus padres habían cedido, y Rose se sentía un poco culpable por la forma en que los había manejado. Creían haberla disuadido de un viaje en total libertad en la ciudad grande y mala, para aceptar, en cambio, alojarse con un amigo de confianza de la familia. A lo que eran completamente ajenos era al hecho de que quedarse con Emmett había sido su plan desde el principio.

Les había ofrecido un espectáculo de ceder cuando ofreció quedarse con su hermano mayor, Jasper. Sabiendo que estaba recién casado, estaba segura de que rechazarían esa idea tan pronto como la dijera. Cuando lo hicieron, casi lo festejó.

El siguiente paso – y era uno delicado – eran su primo Edward y su familia. La aceptarían en un latido. Ya que los adoraba y normalmente saltaba ante cualquier oportunidad de visitarlos, hubiera sido sospechoso rechazar una oferta de pasar su tiempo ahí después de ya haber aceptado quedarse con algún familiar. Sin embargo, el destino estaba de su parte, cuando su madre le dijo que Edward estaba fuera porque estaban planeando pasar dos semanas en Uganda para construir una escuela. Luego se irían por otras dos semanas a Francia antes de terminar su viaje en Londres. Como se marcharían en cuestión de días y estarían lejos la mayor parte – sino todo – del verano, no había forma de hacerlo funcionar.

Los hombros de Rose casi se desplomaron con alivio, y sin darle importancia lo ofreció:

—He oído que Emmett está viviendo en la casa de ciudad de los Black, mientras supervisa una nueva fusión para su familia —lo dijo como si no le pudiera importar menos—.

¿Quizás pueda quedarme en una de las habitaciones ahí? —Entonces contuvo la respiración. La casa en la ciudad técnicamente pertenecía a Jacob. Edward y Jacob lo compartían todo, incluso a su esposa. Y como ella prefería el penthouse de Edward, era una decisión simple dejar que Emmett se quedara en la casa, ya que estaría vacía de otra forma.

Esto era. Si sus padres decían que no, habría perdido su suerte.

Probablemente la harían quedarse en algún bochornoso hotel donde apenas tendría la oportunidad de ver a Emmett y todo estaría arruinado.

Pero un milagro ocurrió y los dos saltaron ante la idea, como si hubiera pedido quedarse en un convento en vez de en un gran y extenso nidito de amor con el hombre de sus sueños.

—No puedo creer que te funcionara —Vera, la mejor de sus amigas, le dijo por teléfono—. No puedo creer que te dejen ir. Sin mencionar que te vas a quedar con _é__l_—suspiró esa última palabra como adolescente soñadora que era. Ella y Rose habían estado flechadas por Emmett desde que podían recordar. Rose, siendo la hermana de su mejor amigo y habiéndolo visto primero, tenía ventaja.

—Lo sé, —respondió Rose—. Te digo que es el destino. Todo funcionará y me casaré con Emmett en un jardín en primavera, igual como Edward y Jacob se casaron con Bella.

—Entonces, Rose —la voz de Vera se suavizó hasta un susurro—.

¿Realmente vas a dejar que te lo haga? —Vera era un año y medio más joven que Rose y aún virgen también.

Rose sintió que ese año y medio hacían la diferencia. Mientras empacaba, se sintió mundana y sabia.

—Sí. Las mujeres lo hacen, ¿sabes? Es tan anticuado esperar.

No es como si estuviera perdiendo mi… —aquí ella también susurró—…virginidad con cualquiera. Es Emmett, y me voy a casar con él así que está bien.

—No me interesa si es anticuado. Creo que es romántico tener tu primera vez en tu noche de bodas. Perfecto y de ensueño. Sabes que después de que lo hagas con Emmett, se habrá acabado todo. Yo seré la última de todos nuestros amigos que aún es virgen. Pero estoy bien con eso. Incluso me enorgullece.

Espero que cuando me case, él también sea virgen. _E__s__o _sería realmente perfecto.

Su suspiro fue tan sincero que Rose tuvo que sonreír.

—Bueno, sí que es romántico cuando lo expones de esa forma. Y estoy orgullosa de ti también. Es lo que tú crees y no ha sido fácil, pero has sido fiel a eso.

Simplemente yo no estoy segura de querer romance—había compartido mucho con Vera sobre sus sueños, pero no todos. Algunos de ellos eran tan decadentes que nunca se atrevió a decirlos en voz alta.

—Bueno —Preguntó Vera—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

Las imágenes que esa pregunta hizo fluir por su cerebro causaron un cosquilleo divertido en su estómago y un rubor en sus mejillas. Todo lo que respondió fue: —Pasión.

Fue lo único capaz de decir en voz alta.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 03 que _pertenece a _LAINEY__RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Tres**

Emmett esperó frente a la salida del equipaje donde descargarían las maletas del vuelo de Rose en cualquier momento. No podía creer que sus padres la dejaran venir a Nueva York sola. Ella era el orgullo y alegría de los Cullen. No solo el orgullo y alegría de sus padres, sino de todo el clan. Rose era cuidada como una princesa y vigilada como tal.

Era la más pequeña, una bebé sorpresa que habían pensado ya no podrían tener, y la felicidad que todo el clan Cullen le entregaba era conmovedor.

Emmett recordó cuándo nació. Había pasado una semana en la casa de verano de los Cullen durante las vacaciones cuando tenía trece años, y había sido la cosita más dulce. Toda rosita y linda con sus vestiditos de volantes. Siendo un adolescente, no le había encontrado mucho uso a los bebés en la mayoría de las circunstancias, pero siempre lo había mirado con esos grandes ojos y sonreído. Todos decían que era risueña, pero él sabía que no era eso. ¿Si era risueña, por qué solo le sonreía a él?

Mientras los recuerdos le llevaron una sonrisa nostálgica a su rostro, no prestó atención a la mujer que intentaba llamar su atención ni los hombres que lo esquivaban. Con un metro noventa y ocho de estatura y cargado de músculos, siempre atraía a la gente. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, y si una mujer atractiva se encontraba en un radio de seis metros, a menudo disfrutaba de un buen coqueteo para pasar el tiempo.

Hoy, sin embargo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre una chica a la que amaba como a una hermana. Este verano iba a ser estresante con la fusión que dirigía para la empresa familiar, pero ya había arreglado las cosas para mostrarle a Rose la ciudad como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. Su madre le había contado lo mucho que Rose quería abrir las alas como un adulto, y Emmett se rió ante la idea de la pequeña y desgarbada Rose como una adulta. La última vez que la había visto fue en la boda de Edward y Jacob hacía tres años, y lucía tan linda como un bichito en su vestido de lujo y toda maquillada.

Bailó con ella cuatro veces, y durante la balada, la había levantado hasta que se balanceó sobre sus pies como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña. Su corazón le dio una punzada cuando notó que su cabeza ahora le llegaba hasta el pecho, cuando antes solo estaba a la altura de su estómago.

Sí, estaba creciendo, pero para él siempre sería una bebé.

Una multitud se estaba moviendo alrededor de la zona de equipaje, y Emmett levantó la vista para buscar a Rose cuando una mujer captó su mirada. Tenía curvas exuberantes que le hizo agua la boca y le provocó una picazón en las manos. Tenía cabello rubio que se balanceaba alrededor de sus hombros con cada paso que daba.

Mientras observaba, un mechón largo se encaramó en su hombro y alrededor de su pecho derecho como esbozándolo, y Emmett comenzó a avanzar sin querer. Todos los pensamientos de su adorada hermanita se desvanecieron mientras mantenía la mirada en ese rizo y el gentil balanceo del pecho que acunaba. Iba a tener esos pechos al caer la noche, se prometió, y todo lo que venía con él. Justo cuando estaba acercando y preparándose para la introducción, el balanceo se aceleró cuando comenzó a correr. Se detuvo en seco, sin querer interrumpirla cuando estaba obviamente corriendo a saludar a alguien. Esperaba jodidamente que no fuera un hombre, porque eso arruinaría seriamente su plan de "tenerla desnuda y devorar cada pulgada de ella".

Iba a pasar a su lado, pensó mientras se acercaba más y más, y justo cuando se iba a hacer a un lado, pensando que estaba delante de quien fuera que iba a saludar, gritó: —¡Emmett! —. Y se lanzó sobre él.

_M__e __voy __al __i__n__f__i__e__rn__o__.__V__oy __a __ard__e__r __e__n __e__l __in__f__i__e__rn__o__.__El __di__a__bl__o __me __va __a co__r__t__ar __l__a __p__o__ll__a __y __l__u__e__go __me __va __a __qu__e__m__a__r __e__n__ e__l __in__f__i__e__rno __p__ara __t__o__d__a __l__a __e__t__e__rn__id__a__d__._

Era Rose. Ese lujurioso par de pechos y todo ese cabello dorado pertenecían a Rose. Había estado babeando por la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

—¡Emmett! —su voz había cambiado, era más profunda, rasposa y sensual, y no coincidía con la pequeña voz chillona que tenía solo tres años atrás—. Dios, te he echado tanto de menos —se apartó de su abrazo y miró directo a su rostro por primera vez.

Tenía el azul Cullen en los ojos, rodeados por un bosque de pestañas. Los ojos eran los mismos, absorbiendo su cara, y una belleza que derretía corazones, pero ya no de una forma infantil. Su piel era una implacable perfección cremosa y, que Dios lo ayudara, tenía una boca que lucía tan lasciva como su figura.

—¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a tu corrector dental? —Como saludo, apestaba, pero estaba impactado, tendría que perdonarlo.

Su sonrisa fue lenta, y maldita sea si también fue sensual.

— Desaparecieron hace más de un año —casi se tambaleó cuando su pequeña lengua rosada apareció y lamió la fila superior de sus dientes perfectamente blancos y alineados—. Mmm, todavía no puedo creer lo bien que se siente no tenerlos —Entonces tiró de él y posó esos suaves y mullidos labios sobre los suyos.

_Sí__.__S__e __ib__a __a__l __in__f__i__e__rn__o__._


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 03 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Cuatro**

Rose no podía creer que estuviera besando a Emmett. Sus labios estaban firmes y cerrados contra los suyos, y solo quería derretirse contra él.

Se retiró y la puso sobre sus pies con su propia evasiva y se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

—Rose, preciosa, deberíamos recoger tus maletas y ponernos en marcha. Tenemos reservas esta noche en el restaurante de tu primo y no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

Asintió e intentó parecer imperturbable por lo que acababa de suceder. _E__st__o__va__a__f__un__c__i__o__n__ar__m__u__y__bi__e__n_, pensó con un pequeño salto que no pudo reprimir. Se iba a casar con Emmett.

Cuando se acercó a la cinta transportadora, le indicó: —Esa es la mía, Emmett —luego se giró para sonreírle, incapaz de mirar lejos un minuto más. Se balanceó sobre sus talones, adelante y atrás. La alegría que burbujeaba en su estómago la mareaba, y también estaba ese otro sentimiento. El que estaba arraigado en sus huesos y que temblaba y latía desde sus pies hasta la punta de sus dedos y todo entremedio que solo sentía cuando él estaba cerca. La estaba mirando de una forma extraña y no podía decidir qué significaba. Lucía perplejo y también un poco enojado. También pensó que parecía como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez y quizás – solo quizás – le gustaba lo que veía, pero reconocía que podía ser solo una ilusión.

El viaje a la ciudad no fue lo que ella habría deseado: salvaje y apasionado sexo en una limosina. Pero era lo que había esperado: sin incidentes. Le preguntó cómo iba la universidad, y si ya había decidido la especialidad. Respondió con toda la madurez que pudo, intentando parecer urbana y sofisticada. Comenzaría su segundo año en otoño, después de todo, y se aseguró de mencionar cosas como sus cursos de filosofía y ciencias políticas para que viera que era más madura que su edad. Aún no había decidido en qué quería especializarse, así que evadió esa pregunta. Era importante que Emmett la viera como una adulta ahora y estaba segura de que todos los adultos sabían lo que querían hacer. Dado que lo único que sabía que quería a ciencia cierta era él, no supo cómo responderle. No había forma de que estuviera listo para escuchar eso aún. Esperaba que olvidara que no había respondido su pregunta y esquivó el tema tan rápido como pudo.

—¿Qué hay de veterinaria? Pensé que querías ser médico de perritos desde que eras adolescente —Emmett la miró de cerca, y Rose se dio cuenta de que él era muy consciente de que intentaba evadir la pregunta, y claramente no la iba a dejar escapar.

—No lo sé, —respondió con un suspiro frustrado—. Me encantan los animales, y me estaba gustando el lado científico también. Ya sabes, todas las clases de química y biología. Eran asombrosas —se sonrojó, ciertas mujeres maduras ya no describían cosas como asombrosas, pero estaba atrapada en el tema y olvidó que intentaba ser adulta por un minuto—. A la mayoría de mis amigos les da asco la biología por todas las disecciones y esas cosas. Pero a mí no. ¿Es eso raro? Quiero decir, es triste que esos pobres animales estén muertos, pero una vez que superas esa parte, es fascinante. Me encanta aprender cómo está todo conectado, y cómo cada órgano, vaso sanguíneo y terminación nerviosa están relacionados y forman un conjunto.

—A mí me parece que has encontrado tu vocación, Rose. ¿Qué te retiene?

Su pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Miró su hermoso rostro y no supo cómo responder. ¿Cómo podía explicar con palabras que ni siquiera su amor por la ciencia y los animales podían apaciguar su necesidad de pertenecerle a él?

—Solo estoy estancada, supongo. Quiero estar segura antes conformarme y comprometerme —se encogió de hombros y se esforzó por lucir contemplativa y para nada despistada. Por la mirada en su rostro, no estaba segura de que lo hubiera logrado.

Se mantuvo centrado en ella por largo tiempo después de eso, y Rose continuó tropezando con las palabras porque él seguía teniendo esa extraña expresión y aún no tenía idea de qué significaba. Tenía los más bellos ojos color gris acero que hubiera visto alguna vez. El azul en ellos era tan suave que no podía realmente llamarlo azul, para ella eran grises. Eran tan intensos cuando se centraba en ellos, como ahora, con la pequeña sombra en los bordes. Hacía que algo profundo dentro de ella quisiera hacer cualquier cosa – absolutamente cualquier cosa – que le pidiera. Su cabello obscuro rizado,como siempre y, como siempre, cuando no estaba obsesionada con sus ojos, estaba obsesionada con ese cabello.

Sabía de primera mano que era grueso y sedoso por todas las veces que la había dejado jugar con él siendo niña. Añoraba el día que pudiera poner sus manos sobre su cabello siendo una mujer.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa estaba temblando por dentro y había pasado bastante tiempo mordisqueándose el pulgar entre los dientes, y Emmett había pasado bastante tiempo mirando por la ventana.

—Tienes unos veinte minutos antes de que tengamos que salir, por si quieres cambiarte —dijo Emmett cuando le puso su maleta sobre la cama y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Cuando la puerta estaba por cerrarse, Rose se apresuró y envolvió los brazos alrededor de él una vez más. Lo sintió sacudirse ante el contacto, algo que nunca antes había hecho, y cuando la abrazó le dijo:

—Gracias de nuevo por dejarme quedar aquí contigo —miró hacia esos impresionantes ojos grises y le dijo unas palabras que también le había estado diciendo durante toda su vida, solo que ahora significaban mucho más—. Te quiero.

Luego se deslizó fuera de su abrazo y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera ver el verdadero significado detrás de esas palabras. Sabía que aún la veía como a una niña, e iba a costar mucho demostrarle que era más que eso, y que estaba más que lista para ser suya.

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

Emmett no sabía qué diablos tenía que hacer ahora. Tenía una erección del tamaño de un bate de béisbol y cuánto más lo miraba con esos gigantescos ojos azules, más difícil le era recordar que era Rose a quien estaba mirando y ante quien estaba teniendo esa reacción. Lo estaba acojonando. Era una cría. Incluso si no la hubiera conocido desde que nació, e incluso si su hermano no fuera su mejor amigo, nunca saldría con una chica tan joven. Él era un hombre. Le gustaban las mujeres. Mujeres con experiencia. No niñas. También era un Dom, y buscaba más que una sub, buscaba una esclava a tiempo completo.

Una mujer que estuviera dispuesta a comprometerse a él plenamente para todas sus necesidades. Se necesitaba a una persona de gustos extremos y deseos específicos para ser una esclava.

Una esclava renunciaba a todo. Profesión, voluntad propia, todo.

Sus planes para su esclava incluían estar desnuda y encadenada a su escritorio mientras trabajaba. La mantendría en su oficina con él.

Algunas veces, incluso en el suelo entre sus pies, esperando por su voluntad, ya fuera una mamada, extenderse en el escritorio así podría comérsela como almuerzo e incluso tener la gratificación de compartirla con algún cliente especial o amigo y así poder disfrutar del placer de observarla siendo follada. Deseaba una esclava que no quisiera nada más en la vida que él cuidara de ella. Seleccionaría sus ropas y comidas, la alimentaría de su propia mano y la bañaría cada noche antes de acomodarla en su cama. Cada parte de su cuerpo sería suya para tomar y dar. El tipo de sexo que disfrutaba no era para los débiles de corazón, y no era, bajo ninguna circunstancia, para una cría.

Se sirvió un whisky, pero se atragantó con él cuando Rose bajó por las escaleras. Llevaba unos tacones de veinte centímetros que se envolvían alrededor de sus delicados tobillos con hebillas de cristal.

Sus piernas… Dios, ¿cuándo se habían vuelto tan largas?... estaban expuestas, y brillaban como si se las hubiera frotado con algún tipo de aceite. Lo que quedaba de su vestido era corto y negro. Era de estilo _h__a__l__t__e__r _que dejaba sus hombros desnudos y de corte bajo entre sus pechos.

Cuando llegó al último escalón, dio una vuelta completa y le preguntó: —¿Cómo me veo?

Casi se atragantó de nuevo, esta vez con su propia lengua. Su espalda estaba desnuda hasta la mitad, y ese pequeño giro había balanceado la falda hacia arriba. Creyó alcanzar a ver un destello de una minúscula tanga con un pequeño lazo rojo situado bajo un par de hoyuelos entre sus nalgas. Cuando se volvió hacia él, esperando por su respuesta, su linda cara estaba llena de inocencia y encanto.

Solo murmuró: —Me voy al infierno —luego la tomó por el brazo y salió por la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 03 que _pertenece a _LAINEY__RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Cinco**

—¿Qué demonios llevas puesto? —Jasper Cullen miró a su hermanita y creyó que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Estaba vestida como una estrella de Hollywood y sabía a ciencia cierta que era cualquier cosa menos del tipo estrella.

—¡Jasper! —Alice, su ruborizada esposa desde hacía siete meses, le dio un codazo con sorprendente precisión y fuerza—. No le hagas caso a tu hermano, Rose, te ves increíble.

Mientras su hermana y su esposa se abrazaban, miró a Emmett y le demandó en un ronco susurro: —¿Cómo cojones la has dejado salir de la casa vestida así?

¿Al menos la has mirado? Dios mío, cada maldito bastardo en este lugar está babeando ahora mismo.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que Emmett atacaba con la mirada a los más babeantes, pero hizo poco para aliviar su mente.

—Oye, —disparó Emmett en respuesta—. Estaba tan sorprendido como tú. ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste lo que le había ocurrido?

— Cuando Jasper levantó una ceja interrogante, Emmett añadió—. Mírala. Ya no es una niña pequeña. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con eso? ¿Cuándo cojones ha crecido?

Jasper se rió un poco y dijo. —Es cierto. Has estado perdido en acción los últimos años en nuestros eventos familiares. Es culpa tuya, amigo. Quizás si hubieras venido a las reuniones navideñas o alguna de nuestras fiestas de verano, no estarías ahora tan aturdido.

La voz de Emmett se suavizó y dijo. —Aun así debiste haberme advertido. Deberías ver lo que tenía planeado. El zoológico, la jodida Mary Poppins en Broadway, ¡por todos los cielos! Esta ya no es una niñita. ¿Qué diablos hago si intenta llevarse a casa a algún imbécil?

Jasper miró directamente a los ojos de su mejor amigo y le dijo: — Mátalo. Me aseguraré de que salgas impune.

Emmett asintió como si ya lo hubiera planeado. Luego Edward, Jacob y Bella aparecieron y fue todo besos y abrazos de nuevo. Bella acunaba las mejillas de Rose y farfullaba sobre lo maravillosa que se veía, pero Edward y Jacob la miraban tan sorprendidos y estupefactos como él y Emmett se sentían.

Jacob se acercó a Rose, envolvió un brazo sobre su hombro y la apretó más cerca. Ella le sonrió y se acurrucó en contra. Jasper podía decir que nunca adivinaría que él lo estaba haciendo para cubrir tanto de ella como fuera posible.

La cena estuvo tensa al principio, Jasper y los hombres aún luchaban con el fiasco de la transformación de oruga a mariposa que Rose les había arrojado. Pero gracias a Dios por sus esposas, porque charlaban como si nada estuviera mal. Rose tenía un millón de preguntas sobre el viaje al que los hombres llevarían a Bella y era difícil decidir quién estaba más emocionada, si Rose o Bella.

Pronto la contagiosa risa de las chicas relajaron a los hombres, y la cena se convirtió en el sencillo asunto familiar que siempre era.

Hasta que el postre llegó, y Rose intentó pedir vino.

—¡No! —dijeron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo, incluso mientras veían a los otros dos hombres abrir las bocas. Jasper interrumpió—. Tomará café —cuando el camarero se marchó, Jasper la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Ya no soy una cría, Detective —le envió un ceño fruncido, y eso, más que nada, lo tranquilizó. En el ceño estaba la Rose que conocía y amaba, no la joven mujer suave y de buen hablar que había estado sentada frente a él toda la noche.

—Eso es desafortunadamente obvio Rose. Sin embargo, aún no has cumplido los veintiuno, así que será café para ti. ¿O prefieres algún refresco?

Le resopló, calentando aún más su corazón.

—Bebo vino en casa algunas veces y lo sabes.

—Ah, pero ahora no es Navidad ni Año Nuevo, y estamos en el lugar de trabajo de Edward. ¿Realmente estás dispuesta a que se arriesgue a perder su licencia de venta de alcohol?

Eso cerró su boca instantáneamente. Miró a Edward y estaba a punto de apelar a él cuando Emmett habló y simplemente dijo:

—No, Rose. No preguntes de nuevo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a él y toda resistencia se desvaneció.

Con un gesto humilde, cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y dijo:

—Café estará bien.

Jasper dejó salir un suspiro. Ella siempre escuchaba a Emmett.

Quizás su estancia en Nueva York no sería un desastre después de todo. Emmett la cuidaría, y Jasper nunca la había visto ir contra los deseos del gran Emmett en toda su vida.

_Sí_, pensó mientras se relajaba y deslizaba una mano detrás de su esposa. _L__as cosas __e__s__t__arí__a__n __bi__e__n__._

**oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Eran la dos de la madrugada, y Emmett no podía dormir. Era esa maldita tanga y su pequeño lazo rojo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía ese lazo acunado entre los globos de su culo. Lo estaba haciendo sentir dolorido y culpable como el infierno. Con un gruñido se rindió y se levantó de la cama. Bajaría a comer algo, luego quizás vería una película. Algo con muchas explosiones o tal vez algo de sangre. Eso debería sacar su mente del sufrimiento, y mañana se despertaría y superaría el shock de verla toda crecida y las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Mientras arrastraba los pies, descalzo y con unos viejos pantalones de deporte, pasó por su habitación.

Su puerta estaba abierta del todo, y estiró la mano para cerrarla solo para asegurarse de que la película no la despertaría. Con la mano en el pomo, levantó la vista y se congeló en el lugar. Estaba de costado, de espaldas a él, con las sabanas revueltas y el camisón levantado por su espalda. Llevaba la misma tanga, y con la suave luz de la sala brillando directamente sobre ella, no le quedó ninguna duda sobre sus hoyuelos. Había dos pequeños terrones sobre la delicada cresta en sus nalgas, y el lazo rojo descansaba entre ellos, haciendo que su trasero luciera como un regalo envuelto. Antes de que pudiera reunir la fuerza de voluntad para cerrar la puerta, ella suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Dejó caer un brazo sobre los ojos y deslizó la otra mano con indiferencia sobre su estómago desnudo y hacia abajo, hasta que descansó sobre el trozo de tela que le cubría el coño.

Una vez que pudo apartar los ojos de esa mano, miró hacia arriba y vio que el camisón se había torcido y un pecho había quedado al descubierto. El pezón lucía tentador a lo alto de un monte. Se elevaba y caía de forma gentil con sus respiraciones, y Emmett contempló con una profunda apreciación su belleza. Era todo lo que una mujer debería ser, y eso era tan fascinante como aterrador.

Se dirigió a la cocina, y pensó que definitivamente iba a tener que escoger una película con mucha, mucha sangre para sacar esa imagen de su mente.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Guest

Max kaDaR

Nadiia16 , tengo pensado que sea con Garrett  



	6. Chapter 6

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 03 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

El zarandeo de la cama lo despertó por séptimo día consecutivo.

Toda la semana había sido torturado de igual forma. Su presencia burbujeante y energética durante las tardes, después de días repletos de estrés y tensión en el trabajo, lo relajaban de formas que no podía expresar. Luego estaba el despertarlo así, antes de que su alarma sonara por la mañana.

La visión de Rose arrastrándose hacia él sobre manos y rodillas lo hacía arder. Llevaba su endeble camisón. La parte delantera estaba completamente abierta y podía ver claramente el encantador balanceo de sus pechos mientras se acercaba. Con una reprimenda interior, levantó los ojos hacia su rostro, solo para ser distraído por la curva superior de su trasero que podía ver con claridad desde donde estaba. Ese maldito lazo había vuelto. Estaba a cuatro patas, hermosa, deliciosa y en su cama y nada que pudiera pensar lo haría verla de una forma que no fuera la de mujer. Una hermosa y soltera mujer. Su dura erección matutina normal se transformó en acero, y descansó un brazo sobre los ojos con un gruñido. Era la mejor defensa que tenía.

—Buenos días, dormilón —su dormilona voz ronca hizo que su polla pulsante saltara en respuesta. Se pegó a su lado, y con un brazo y una pierna sobre él, acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho y le dio un apretón de cuerpo completo.

—Buenas —envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de su hombro y la apretó un poco más fuerte. Esto era normal para ellos. Toda su vida ella había saltado de la cama de un familiar al siguiente por las mañanas.

Tías, tíos, primos y hermanos se habían acostumbrado a que se arrastrara en sus camas al amanecer desde que había descubierto cómo salir de la cuna.

Él y Jasper se habían pasado muchos veranos con ella acurrucada entre ellos para las caricaturas matutinas o juegos de video.

La diferencia ahora era que simplemente no podía recordar que debía verla como la hermanita pequeña. Ese era su problema, se dijo. No iba a herir sus sentimientos y arruinar una de sus cosas favoritas porque él parecía estar sufriendo alguna retorcida crisis de mediana edad.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —La pregunta de Emmett terminó con una nota tensa que esperaba que no pudiera oír, porque esa desnuda y tonificada pierna que había envuelto sobre él se frotaba desde lo alto de sus muslos hasta descansar en su estómago. Asumió que no notaba el bulto sobre su regazo. Con desesperación, intentó recordar imágenes sangrientas de alguna de las películas que había estado viendo durante las últimas noches.

Esperaba que con eso evitara atrapar esa pierna y usarla para arrastrar el resto de su cuerpo sobre él para algo de actividades matinales para nada fraternales. Cuando se acomodó un poco más arriba y ronroneó con alegría, pensó por millonésima vez: me voy al infierno.

Rose empezaba a desanimarse. Se vestía tan ligeramente como se atrevía y él siempre lo notaba, lo sabía, porque la miraba con pánico y luego miraba a cualquier otro lado por el resto del día. Dejaba su puerta abierta cada noche, y sabía que él también se daba cuenta de eso, porque cada mañana estaba cerrada. También se arrastraba a su cama prácticamente desnuda cada mañana. Era suficiente como para herir los sentimientos de una chica. Nunca la tocaba de una forma que no fuera su normal cariño fraternal, y no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

—¿Qué tal si salimos de la ciudad y tomamos un crucero de un día con tu hermano y Alice?

Emmett sonó como si ya tuviera el plan definido, y Rose se mordió el labio para no poner mala cara. Cada noche la llevaba a algún lado.

Broadway – Mary Poppins, ¿en serio? ¿Crees que tengo doce años? - cena con familia o amigos, galerías y restaurantes. Nunca estaban solos, y ahora que el fin de semana había llegado, estaba desesperada por que se quedaran aquí y ver si podía empujarlo un poco más cerca.

—Oh, ¿tenemos que ir? —El primer empujón de Rose causó que un rubor quemara sus mejillas y un temblor en su voz, pero estaba jugando para ganar y lo supero. Se movió hasta que yació sobre él. Emmett medía dos metros y tenía la complexión del matón texano que solía ser; músculos abultados y un pecho que resplandecía con fuerza cada vez que se movía. Sus caderas delgadas estaban bajo las suyas y con sus muslos hormigueando de excitación, separó las piernas y dobló las rodillas hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre él. Era imposible confundir el bulto bajo ella con algo distinto a lo que era.

—Esperaba que hoy pudiéramos quedarnos aquí. Ya sabes, ver algunas películas y nadar. Solo tú y yo —no podía elevar su voz más allá de un susurro, todo su ser estaba concentrado en donde estaban tan íntimamente presionados juntos al fin. Usó sus manos sobre su pecho y se empujó hacia arriba hasta sentarse, con miedo a levantar los ojos y ver rechazo. Continuó enderezándose hasta que todo su peso quedó centrado sobre ese pulso palpitante entre sus muslos.

—Preciosa…

Aún no podía mirarlo. Vería lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo sabría entonces y no estaba listo todavía. Aún la veía como una niña y la rechazaría.

—Rose, mírame.

Esa voz. Rose se sacudió un poco, sus caderas hicieron un pequeño frote que causó que ambos jadearan. Lentamente levantó la mirada. Nunca podía desobedecerlo cuando usaba su voz así. Era tan atrayente como las olas del océano para ella.

—¿Qué estás intentando hacer, Rose?

No pudo responder. La estaba mirando como si la hubiera atrapado haciendo algo ilegal, y se temía que esto fuera el final.

Cuando esas grandes y fuertes manos se movieron a sus muslos como para moverla, toda su cuidadosa planificación salió por la ventana y estalló.

—¡No! No hagas que me vaya. Te amo. Siempre te he amado. Siempre lo haré. ¿no lo sabes? ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué nunca he tenido novio?

—Sus manos tomaron las suyas donde descansaban en sus muslos y continuó con lágrimas de desesperación ardiendo en sus ojos—. He estado esperando por ti. Solo por ti. ¿Quieres saber por qué no puedo escoger una especialización? Es porque lo único que puedo pensar en hacer con mi vida es estar contigo.

Antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra, se agarró el dobladillo del camisón y se lo quitó. Las manos de Emmett apretaron sus muslos, castigándola y disfrutó del dolor, esperando que quedaran marcas que poder disfrutar en los siguientes días. Sus caderas se flexionaron bajo ella, fuerte, y la sensación que le causó profundamente en su vientre y entre sus piernas, provocó un sonido ronco en sus labios que nunca antes había hecho.

—Dios, preciosa —su voz también estaba ronca, y Rose se esperanzó con eso. Era el primer signo real de que la veía como algo más que solo una cría—. Dios.

Me estás matando.

Sus manos se deslizaron más arriba para acunar sus caderas y se movió hacia un lado como para apartarla, pero se aferró a él, y siguiendo algún instinto que no podía nombrar, se apretó fuerte sobre la barra de hierro de su polla, moviéndose allí tanto como su agarre le permitía. Él maldijo y la aferró con más fuerza, sus caderas se flexionaron hacia arriba de nuevo y Rose no pudo evitar gritar ante las increíbles y confusas sensaciones que le causó. Lo hizo de nuevo, más alto y lento esta vez; sus caderas elevándose totalmente de la cama mientras sus manos la empujaban sobre él. Una sacudida de placer casi doloroso se disparó desde su coño hasta los dedos de sus pies. Gritó y cayó sobre él hasta que sus manos se apoyaron en la cabecera. La posición dejó sus pechos balanceándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Jadeando y temblando, su cuerpo se sintió como un cable a punto de romperse. Rose miró a Emmett y lo observó con asombro cuando levantó la cabeza y tomó un pezón en su boca. Era caliente y húmedo y diferente a todo lo que hubiera imaginado que se sentiría. Una corriente de increíble placer se disparó como un rayo desde su pezón a su núcleo, y otro de esos ruidos sin sentidos se le escapó. Emmett gruñó también, cerrando los ojos y succionando más fuerte y profundo en su pecho mientras sus manos se deslizaban a sus nalgas desnudas y apretaban.

Con fuerza.

Él gimió de nuevo y usó su agarre en sus nalgas para moverla arriba y abajo en movimientos cortos y lentos a lo largo de ese bulto que estaba atrapado bajo la tela entre ellos. Todo lo que Rose podía hacer era colgar suspendida sobre él mientras la llevaba al primer caliente viaje al deseo.

—Dios, nena —su boca, húmeda e hinchada, liberó su pecho, solo para trazar besos hasta el otro—. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Jodidamente hermosa.

Eres tan jodidamente hermosa —y luego estaba chupando ese pezón profundamente dentro de su boca, su lengua haciendo cosas locas e increíbles.

—Algo… —Rose se atragantó, el placer apoderándose de ella como un río salvaje—… algo… es-está… pasando. Ahhh —se estaba ahogando.

Estaba flotando. Por Dios, se estaba muriendo y no le importaba.

—Dios, dulzura. Sí. Córrete para mí —Emmett gimió alrededor del pecho en su boca, luego bombeó más rápido y fuerte entre sus piernas hasta que, con un grito jadeante, Rose se rompió en un millón de pedazos.

Perdió todo control de su cuerpo, y se dejó caer sobre él con la gracia de un pescado mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en las garras de su primera probada del placer.

Sin soltarla, rodó con ella hasta que quedó sobre su espalda y se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas. Los globos de su culo seguían apretados en sus manos, y la levantó en tres violentos y tensos embistes antes de que se congelara y gruñera bajo en su garganta.

—No —sacudió la cabeza como si intentara sacarse agua de los oídos, y su largo cabello rubio se balanceó alrededor de su increíble rostro—. De ninguna jodida manera vamos a hacer esto, Rose.

Emmett se alejó de la cuna de sus caderas con un quejido que disfrazó con un gemido. Nada en su vida se había sentido tan bien como Rose en sus brazos.

Se dijo que era un bastardo enfermo, pero eso hizo poco por disminuir el pulso insistente en su polla. Se torturó mirándola abierta frente a él. Esas largas piernas estaban abiertas sobre sus muslos en ese momento y pensó que sus retinas sangrarían cuando miró su coño y notó que con todo su juego la roja tela de sus bragas se había hundido entre sus labios así que ahí estaban, expuestos, hinchados y húmedos, solo esperando por su mano, su boca y su polla.

Sus caderas eran suavemente redondeadas, y cuando las examinó, algo captó su atención en la cadera derecha.

—¿Es eso lo que creo que es, Rose? —Preguntó en un gruñido de advertencia. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y ella no necesitó mirar para saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Sí —asintió sin dar más detalles.

No necesitó apartar el elástico de su tanga fuera del camino para saber lo que decía, pero lo hizo de todas formas para obtener una vista sin obstáculos de sus iniciales marcadas para siempre en un tatuaje sobre su adorable cadera.

—¿Cuándo? —Demandó.

—Cuando cumplí los dieciocho —sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella y añadió—. Para mi cumpleaños, como un regalo para mí misma.

Sus palabras, y la ardiente intensidad detrás de ellas, causaron que un temblor avanzara por su columna. Sin pensarlo, su pulgar frotó sobre la E.M. negra que marcaba su impoluta carne. Era la marca familiar. Su abuelo la había diseñado cuando él nació, y estaba marcada sobre todo, desde el ganado al papeleo e incluso sobre las grandes puertas de la finca familiar en Tennessee. Estaban escritas en una vieja escritura inglesa, y el artista había hecho un increíble trabajo obteniendo los colores de forma perfecta con los bordes negros desvaneciéndose al dorado y así lucir como una joya antigua. Algo primitivo y bruto luchó por salir de él, pero lo hizo retroceder sin piedad y se empujó fuera de la cama.

Iba con la ropa interior que usaba para dormir desde que ella había llegado, y aunque no hacía mucho por ocultar la erección que lucía, agradeció la poca cobertura que ofrecía.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hoy, Rose, pero no así. Tenemos algunas cosas que arreglar, y lo haremos, hasta que te des cuenta de que tú y yo y esto… —hizo un gesto hacia la cama, intentando ignorar cómo lucía tumbada y revuelta en ella—… esto nunca ocurrirá de nuevo —luego le dio la espalda mientras aún podía y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Cerró la puerta una vez llegó ahí, y solo el Cielo sabía si la estaba apartando a ella o si se estaba encerrando él. Él seguro que no lo sabía.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se alivió de encontrarla vestida y en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Se paró en el horno con todo ese pelo negro apilado sobre su cabeza, mientras daba vueltas a las tostadas francesas con una mano y se mordisqueaba la uña del pulgar entre los dientes con la otra. Ahora sabía de primera mano cómo lucía desnuda, así que verla cubierta con el pequeño top negro y pantalones de yoga solo disparaba su deseo de desnudarla.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar? —Preguntó con desesperación por pensar en algo más que en su cuerpo.

—Tomé un curso en mi último año y durante parte de mi primer año en la universidad —se encogió de hombros y no levantó la vista del pan—.

Creí que quizás, si sabía cocinar… —murmuró hasta detenerse y lo miró por un corto segundo—… quizás te agradaría si sabía cómo cocinar —terminó con un resoplido, como si estuviera confesando un grave delito.

—Ah —Emmett se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina y la contempló. Estaba más que emocionado ante una prueba más de su amor.

Aún no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de sus iniciales talladas en su cadera. Casi dos años atrás se había marcado como suya, y ahora escuchaba que también había tomado unas clases pensando que lo atraerían a ella. Lo hacía humilde ser el destinatario de tal nivel de devoción.

Y era aterrador.

Aterrador proviniendo de ella.

Aterrador porque era justo la clase de devoción que buscaba en una esclava.

—Rose, cariño, —comenzó, reuniendo toda su determinación para devolverlos al camino correcto—. Eso nunca va a ocurrir. Debes saberlo.

Se apartó de la cocina con un plato en cada mano, y puso uno en frente de él antes de tomar una silla con el suyo. Emmett miró los perfectamente dorados triángulos de pan, tiras crujientes de tocino y la porción de fruta picada que adornaban el plato, y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco triste.

—Oh, nena —encontró sus ojos y vio ahora que lo que siempre había aceptado como devoción fraternal era en realidad una devoción que estaba lejos de eso.

Sufría por ella, por el corazón roto que tendría cuando se diera cuenta de que esto nunca podría ser—. Esto luce increíble. Te has tomado muchas molestias.

Podríamos haber comido cereales, pero esto está perfecto.

El primer bocado fue tan bueno que le dio un sincero:

—Muy bueno —y atacó la mitad del plato, antes de levantar los ojos para notar que ella no estaba comiendo. Lo estaba observando con una sombría mirada decidida.

—Me he reservado para ti —debió haber confundido su conmocionada falta de respuesta como falta de entendimiento, porque aclaró—. Soy virgen

—Mientras se engullía el vaso de jugo de naranja para intentar enfriar su libido y hacer retroceder el pánico, añadió para su tormento:

—Quiero que tomes mi virginidad el próximo sábado… para mi cumpleaños.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Con Garrett harian un trio o con quien les gustaria que lo hicieran**

**Max kaDaR**

**Nadiia16**


	7. Chapter 7

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 03 que _pertenece a _LAINEY__RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

A las once de la noche en punto, Emmett estaba bien decidido a emborracharse. Rose era virgen.

Una virgen que creía estar enamorada de él y quería que tomara su virginidad como jodido regalo de cumpleaños.

Frunció el ceño al gigantesco televisor de pantalla plana que tenía en frente y tomó otro sorbo de whisky. Habían estado discutiendo durante horas. Sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo. Nunca la había conocido como otra cosa que atenta con él y con toda su familia, en ese caso. Vivía para complacer a otras personas toda su vida, y especialmente a él. Pero hoy le había demostrado que tenía un cuerpo y una mente propia. Lloró y suplicó al principio. Tan en silencio que su corazón se partió en dos. Luego él había insistido en que era demasiado joven para saber lo que era el amor, y las lágrimas se habían secado jodidamente rápido.

—No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso, —dijo en el tono más frío que hubiera escuchado salir de ella—. No te atrevas a decirme que no conozco mis propios sentimientos. Mi propio corazón. Si tú no sientes por mí lo que yo siento por ti, está bien. Pero no te pares ahí e intentes decirme lo que estoy o no sintiendo.

Ese había sido el comienzo de la discusión. La primera con ella.

El asombro ante eso, aún lo tenía moviendo la cabeza, desconcertado. Le había gritado. Rose le había gritado. Se puso ahí, en frente de él, con las manos apretadas en puños sobre sus caderas y se enfrentó mano a mano con él.

—No soy el correcto para ti, pequeña —espetó con su propio temperamento comenzando a salir.

—¿"No soy el correcto para ti" es lo que realmente quieres decir?

—Disparó en respuesta—. Al menos sé honesto sobre por qué me estás rechazando.

—Dios, preciosa, no te estoy rechazando. Te estoy protegiendo — envolvió sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, y sus músculos temblaron con la necesidad de infundirle algo de sentido—. Te mereces algo mejor de lo que yo tengo para ofrecerte. ¿No puedes meterte en esa cabeza dura que estoy intentando velar por ti?

—Si estuvieras tan preocupado por lo que es mejor para mí, dejarías de pelear conmigo por esto, porque tú eres lo mejor para mí.

Siempre lo has sido.

La levantó sobré los dedos de sus pies y se inclinó hasta que su frente descansó sobre la suya.

Lo que le dijo después lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida y fue una herida en su alma.

—Nena —tragó y le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz antes de continuar—. Si fuera vainilla, te tomaría y me casaría contigo tan rápido que no sabrías qué había pasado. Al diablo las consecuencias. Pero no lo soy y tú eres tan vainilla como se puede ser.

La confusión y el escepticismo en su rostro solo hicieron las cosas más difíciles porque subrayaban justo lo sobreprotegida que estaba.

— ¿Por qué diantres me estás hablando de helados? Odio la vainilla. Me gusta el chocolate con menta.

Su risa fue agridulce.

—Vainilla es un término usado para personas a quienes les gusta el sexo de una forma simple. Sin excentricidades, sin perversiones —Ella lo escuchó con el ceño fruncido y supo que debía decirle algo más. —Yo no soy vainilla. Soy un Dom, Rose. Un Dominante sexual. El sexo conmigo involucra dolor. Y bondage —cuando abrió la boca para hablar, añadió el golpe mortal—. Y sexo con otras personas. Muchas otras personas.

Con un gruñido, Emmett se enderezó para pasearse mientras el resto de su argumento avanzaba en su mente como una canción que se repetía una y otra vez.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —Rose parecía tan desconcertada como sonaba—. ¿Tendrías sexo con otras mujeres, incluso si estuvieras conmigo?

—No solo yo, dulzura. Te compartiría a ti también. Esperaría que tuvieras sexo con otros hombres e incluso mujeres si estamos juntos. Y yo observaría o me uniría, dependiendo de lo que me apetezca. ¿Lo entiendes? Lo que yo quiera, no tú. Espero que la mujer con la que estoy siga mis órdenes. Punto. Y que la mujer que escoja ame eso de mí

Esos grandes ojos azules se llenaron con lágrimas de nuevo, y el odio que sintió por sí mismo entonces fue como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Nunca se disculpaba por quién era y por lo que quería. En este caso, sin embargo, casi deseó ser diferente, solo para evitarle el dolor y la traición que vio en su rostro.

—Entonces, realmente no me amas. Es verdad —las lágrimas le cayeron con calma por sus mejillas cuando lo miró a los ojos y pronunciaba su propio golpe mortal—. Me reservé para ti por nada. De verdad te vas a apartar y dejar que otro hombre tome mi virginidad.

No podía describir la rabia instantánea que ese comentario le causó, y no quiso mirar muy de cerca de dónde provenía.

—Rose —su voz se convirtió en un gruñido amenazador que la hizo retroceder y abrir los ojos—. No digas eso. Nunca ¿me escuchas? — Se alejó de ella con frustrada furia—. La idea de que dejes que algún idiota te toque me dan ganas de asesinar a alguien.

—Pero me acabas de decir… —comenzó, pero la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

—Si, lo he dicho. He dicho si. Si estuvieras conmigo, eso es lo que querría. Pero eres demasiado buena para mí, Rose. Demasiado buena para la vida que llevo.

Ella se enfadó de nuevo.

—Espera un minuto. ¿Demasiado buena para eso? ¿Significa que piensas menos de las mujeres con las que estás? Esas mujeres que te dejan hacerles todas esas cosas… ¿no las respetas? ¿Son putas?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Rose! —quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared justo ahí—. No, no pienso menos de ellas, y por supuesto que no son putas. Solo son diferentes. Tienen distintos gustos y deseos que tú, eso es todo.

—Nunca te habría tomado por un hipócrita. La miró con la boca abierta con asombro.

—Cuidado, pequeña. No creas por un segundo que no te pondré sobre mis rodillas y broncearé tu culito si lo mereces —su ira se derritió en frustración cuando la amenaza causó un calor que le oscureció las mejillas y su respiración se atascó. La última jodida cosa que necesitaba eran señales de que quizás le gustara la perversión después de todo—. Mira, —dijo con cansancio—. Llevamos con esto horas. Déjalo. Eres demasiado joven. Y demasiado inocente. Tu primera vez debería ser con alguien joven e inocente también. No con un Dom y definitivamente no conmigo.

Cuando murmuró un tenso: —De acuerdo. Como quieras —pensó que la pelea se había acabado, y que se iría a su habitación a tener un buen llanto. Solo una hora después bajó las escaleras, vestida para matar con un vestido rojo demasiado corto y demasiado ajustado, luciendo como sexo en tacones. Sin dirigirle ni una palabra, tomó su bolso bajo el brazo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Espera, espera, espera, Rose. ¿Dónde demonios te crees que vas vestida así y sola?

—Fuera —con esa respuesta impertinente, abrió la puerta y tuvo que cerrarla con un golpe para mantenerla dentro.

—No lo creo. Si quieres salir, saldremos, pero ambos nos tenemos que cambiar primero.

—No, —le dijo, luciendo tan desafiante que el Dom en él se moría de ganas de ponerla en su lugar—. Soy una adulta, Emmett. Voy a salir y llegaré tarde.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Emmett, has dejado perfectamente claro que no me quieres.

Que he desperdiciado todo este tiempo esperando ser lo suficientemente mayor para ti por nada. Bueno, no voy a desperdiciar otro minuto más.

¿No quieres mi virginidad? Bien. Encontraré a alguien que sí que la quiera.

Fue el miedo a realmente hacerle daño si se quedaba un segundo más en la misma habitación que ella, lo que hizo que la permitiera salir por la puerta. La rabia asesina que sintió tiñó los bordes de su visión de rojo, e incluso ahora – horas después – todavía no se enfriaba en su sangre.

Iba a matar al bastardo, pensó, si ella tenía las agallas de seguir adelante con su amenaza y dejaba que algún hijo de puta la tocara.

Simplemente iba a tener que matarlo.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Selena 16

Nadiia16

annielopsa

Max kaDaR 


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

Rose estaba demasiado enfadada como para llorar. Estaba cabreada consigo misma por apresurarse. Si se hubiera tranquilizado un poco, estaba segura de que las cosas habrían resultado como quería. Habían comenzado tan bien esa mañana, y luego lo había estropeado todo al entrar en pánico y vomitar la verdad.

Rose tomó un sorbo de su café con leche. Ya era el cuarto. Estaba en el cybercafé al que sus padres siempre la llevaba cuando estaban en la ciudad. Su hermano y su compañero, Peter, venían bastante también. El café era el mejor en la ciudad pero ahora la mayoría de las veces venían para que Peter pudiera ver a su novia, Bree.

Ella era sarcástica y divertida y siempre hacía sentir a Rose como en casa. El café era el único lugar al que se le había ocurrido ir. Nunca haría las desagradables cosas que le había dicho Emmett. Nunca había dejado que ningún chico se la acercara, y no iba a cambiar ahora. Ya fuera si le creía o no, ella pertenecía a Emmett MaCarty, en cuerpo y alma, y eso era todo lo que había que decir.

Su problema era, que hasta el día de hoy no tenía idea de lo que era un Dom. Si iba a ser perfecta para él, iba a tener que aprender todo lo que hubiera que saber sobre lo que quería en una mujer y demostrarle que podía ser eso para él.

Miró su iPad y continuó la búsqueda. Lo que había encontrado hasta ahora la sorprendió y excitó. Si Emmett supiera lo que los escritos y las imágenes le habían provocado en su interior, no se apresuraría tanto en rechazarla. Las cosas que estaba aprendiendo eran muy atrayentes, y cada nueva faceta la fascinaba más.

Vio una imagen de una mujer, desnuda excepto por un collar alrededor del cuello, arrodillada a los pies de un hombre vestido con pantalones de cuero. Sostenía una cadena atada a su collar, y ella levantaba una fusta de montar hacia él con tal mirada de súplica que Rose se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

Se vio a sí misma en esa imagen, y a Emmett elevado sobre ella como su Maestro.

Imaginárselo le causó una punzada fuerte entre sus piernas. Cada imagen que veía, desde el bondage a la esclavitud hasta los azotes y castigos, sólo la intrigaban más. Aquí en este mundo de BDSM, las oscuras fantasías de sus deseos secretos tomaron un color fuerte y vívido. No podía decir que alguna vez hubiera fantaseado sobre algunas de estas cosas específicamente, porque no sabía de su existencia para empezar. Pero esas fantasía secretas que siempre tuvo, sobre Emmett raptándola en mitad de la noche y destrozando su ropa ahora parecían menos vergonzosas y más y más posibles. Todos sus sucios ensueños parecían así ahora. Solo tenía que convencerlo.

—Hola, ¿puedo eh, traerte otro café, o quizás algo para comer?

Rose miró hacia arriba para ver a un atractivo chico de unos veinte años, parado un poco más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado. Tenía cabellos castaño suave, cortos, ojos color café y vestía casi como cualquier chico de la universidad: con vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera. Le sonrió cuando lo miró, y se volvió incluso más guapo cuando un par de hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte que me lo ofrezcas, —respondió—. Pero no creo a mi novio le guste —era la frase que siempre había usado para alejar a los tipos desde que tenía dieciséis.

No tenía interés en nadie más que en Emmett, y le molestaba cuando los chicos lo intentaban.

—Ah, ¿un novio, eh? —Se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a ella sin ser invitado—. ¿Te ha dejado plantada o habéis tenido una pelea?

—¿Qué te hace creer eso? —Preguntó, un poco intrigada por su atrevimiento.

—Bueno, estás vestida como si estuvieras lista para ir de fiesta pero has estado sentada sola desde que he llegado, hace como una hora. Es sábado por la noche y él no está presente —cogió su taza de café y tomó un sorbo antes de continuar, mientras su boca caía abierta con sorprendida diversión—. Si tú fueras mi novia, nunca te dejaría sola un sábado. Y nunca te dejaría fuera de mi vista en un vestido como ese

—luego tomó otro trago de su café y esperó por su reacción.

—Bueno, te diré… esto… —levantó un ceja en pregunta.

—Jared.

—Jared. Tienes mucha personalidad —le arrancó el café de las manos, y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, le sonrió.

—Vamos, di la verdad. ¿En realidad hay un novio, o solo intentas alejarme? —Puso ambas manos en la mesa y Rose notó que tenían dedos largos y anchos. Lindas manos, masculinas.

Siempre había amado las manos de Emmett, eran tan grandes como el resto de su cuerpo, y cubiertas de cicatrices y callos provocados por el trabajo manual que había hecho en la compañía petrolera cuando era más joven.

—Oh, hay alguien. Es solo que no ha aceptado lo inevitable y aún no quiere ser mi alguien especial —miró a este encantador y apuesto joven, y se preguntó si era suficientemente valiente como para seguir el plan que cosquilleaba en el fondo de su mente—. Mi nombre es Rose.

—Entonces, ¿Ese tipo es ciego o estúpido para no estar contigo en este momento, Rose?

—Oye, —qué diablos, pensó Rose, vale la pena intentarlo—.

¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme con un pequeño experimento?

Jared demostró que no era ningún tonto cuando la entendió y dijo: —Si eso implica frotarme contra ti para ponerlo celoso, ¡demonios sí!

Rose sonrió, y le devolvió su café. —Esto va a ser entretenido.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **


	9. Chapter 9

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

Oyó las risitas incluso antes de que alcanzaran la puerta.

Emmett se levantó del sofá y se paró en la entrada, piernas abiertas y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Rose entró con un tipo envuelta alrededor de ella; por un momento la incredulidad lo dejó congelado en el sitio. Los dos se tambalearon hacia adentro, y con un gruñido, el chico pateó la puerta y empujó a Rose – su Rose – contra ella y pasó su boca abierta sobre su garganta, mientras sus manos la toqueteaban desde el culo a sus pechos y de vuelta.

A pesar de que se dijo que estaba obteniendo lo que quería, Emmett irrumpió hacia adelante y atrapó al idiota por el cuello y lo separó de ella.

—No me vas a manipular, cariño —sostuvo al chico en un agarre mortal. Sin apartar los ojos de su chica, dijo—. No vas a conseguir lo que quieres. Y no harás un espectáculo como este de nuevo, ¿me oyes?

—Entonces abrió la puerta con su mano libre. Antes de empujar al chico fuera, finalmente lo miró y le ofreció un—: Un gusto conocerte—.

Luego lo arrojó por los escalones y cerró la puerta con un golpe.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Rose estaba de rodillas frente a él con la cabeza agachada, las piernas separadas y las manos detrás de la espalda. Se le detuvo el corazón.

Para evitar acercarse a ella, empuñó las manos a los lados y se concentró en respirar.

—¿Está bien así? —Su voz era suave, trémula y disparó rayos de fuego hacia su polla—. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

—¿Dónde has aprendido eso, Rose? —Intentó mantener el nivel de su propia voz mientras la mente le daba vueltas a las razones por las cuales debería estar corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo ahora mismo. El problema era, que no podía pensar en ninguna.

—Estuve en internet toda la noche, leyendo y aprendiendo así puedo ser lo que quieres.

Su suspiro fue mitad gemido, mitad sollozo, y lleno de derrota. — Ah, nena. No debiste haber hecho eso. Eso no es para inocentes. Es para personas con cosas más oscuras dentro que tú, dulzura. Tú eres todo sol, no oscuridad.

—Estoy acostada en mi cama en la casa de verano y tú te cuelas por mi ventana en medio de la noche. Estoy dormida así que no te oigo. Sin despertarme, apartas las sabanas y me quitas las bragas. Luego deslizas mi pijama hacia arriba y no me despierto hasta que estas besándome entre las piernas.

Emmett se congeló en estado de shock, la imagen provocando una lujuria no deseada a través de su cuerpo.

—Esa fue la primera fantasía que tuve sobre ti —sus ojos se elevaron hasta que sus miradas se encontraron—. Tenía catorce años. Y también es la más suave.

—Maldita sea, Rose —comenzó, sin tener idea de qué iba a decir cuando ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Tengo una donde estoy corriendo por el bosque y puedo oírte persiguiéndome. No sé por qué corro porque quiero que me atrapes con tantas ganas, pero no puedo evitarlo. La carrera me está asustando un poco y puedo sentir que me vas a hacer pagar por eso y casi que me gusta eso también —gruñó y ella se detuvo por un segundo antes de continuar—. Cuando me atrapas, me tiras al suelo y mientras me quitas la ropa yo sigo peleando, pero sigo sin saber por qué, ya que no puedo esperar hasta que me tengas desnuda. Y luego cuando lo estoy, me pongo sobre mis manos y rodillas e intento alejarme a cuatro patas, pero me atrapas por detrás y tú… tú… te empujas contra mí y…

—Cristo, Rose, detente —los dos respiraban pesadamente, y Emmett se sintió caer por un abismo infinito. Y estaba terriblemente asustado de que no hubiera vuelta atrás.

—La peor me tuvo muy confundida hasta hoy. Me sentí tan culpable por tenerla. Pero siempre está ahí y ahora sé por qué. ¿Quieres escucharla?

Emmett no le respondió con palabras, pero aparentemente tomó su firme mirada como afirmación y le contó.

—Ocurre en los días del Viejo Oeste. Soy una chica de salón y tú eres un vaquero jugador.

Estás en una mesa apostando al póker y hay otros cuatro hombres contigo. Atas mis manos al techo de alguna forma y estoy parada en medio de la mesa. Todos vosotros jugáis al póker, bebéis y actuáis como si no me vierais. Sin embargo, todos podéis, porque de vez en cuando uno pasa una mano por mi pierna o estira una mano para tocarme entre ellas. Cada vez que uno gana una partida, el ganador puede quitarme una pieza de ropa. Cuando estoy completamente desnuda, las apuestas aumentan y podéis hacer cosas conmigo. Como besar mis pechos o meter los dedos en mí. De pronto empujas todas tus ganancias al centro de la mesa y apuestas todo lo que tienes en mí. Y ganas. Entonces me arrastras en la mesa y me tomas ahí mismo. Justo frente a ellos, mientras nos observan —abrió las piernas un poco más y bajó los ojos de nuevo—. ¿Eso suena a sol para ti? —A mí me suena como que soy perfecta para ti, y todo lo que hoy he aprendido solo me hace más segura sobre nosotros, no menos.

—Ponte de pie —su voz era gruesa y el tono no dejó espacio a la desobediencia. Se levantó con un quejido—. Desnúdate.

Sus ojos volaron hacia él y vio esperanza y alegría desgarradora reflejados en ellos.

—Baja los ojos, chica —si quería que fuera su primero, si realmente quería esto, él iba a proceder igual a como lo haría con cualquier sub—. Mantendrás los ojos bajos todo el tiempo a menos que te ordene otra cosa. ¿Soy claro? —Cuando asintió y bajó los ojos, añadió—.

También responderás a cada pregunta y orden verbalmente — se acercó y le susurró en el oído—. Y me llamarás Señor.

—Oh, Dios —Rose se estremeció y se rió entre dientes cuando sus rodillas casi cedieron.

—No, dulzura, Señor es suficiente.

—Sí, Señor.

Escuchar eso susurrado de ella por primera vez fue tan potente como cualquier bebida que tomara esa noche.

—Creo que te he dado una orden.

Con otro murmurado. —Sí, Señor —estiró una mano temblorosa hasta el borde de su vestido y se lo sacó por la cabeza antes de dejarlo caer al suelo

—Espera —Sus manos, que habían estado a punto de quitarle las braguitas, se le congelaron a sus costados—. ¿Has salido de casa sin sujetador?

Debió haber notado el tono peligroso en su voz porque las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueron. —Lo siento —arriesgó un castigo al mirarlo por un segundo—.

Estaba tan enfadada contigo que me puse esa ropa porque esperaba que no me dejaras salir por la puerta. Ante todo, me compré ese vestido para ti, lo sabes.

Además, no se supone que se tenga que llevar con sujetador.

Las puntas de sus pechos ya estaban firmemente fruncidas, y esos deliciosos montes se mecían suavemente con sus erráticas respiraciones. Se tomó su tiempo para admirarla, aumentando su ansiedad y su deseo mientras esperaba que sus órdenes continuaran. Su cuerpo era perfección implacable para él. Pechos llenos, extremidades largas, caderas redondas y una cintura esbelta. Tenía todo ese cabello rubio envuelto alrededor de su cara y hombros, y un rizo enmarcaba un pecho de la misma forma que en el aeropuerto. El recuerdo le hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento para poder respirar.

Abrió los ojos y le miró las caderas. No llevaba tanga esta noche. Llevaba uno de esos culots que parecía que estuviera pintado sobre su piel. Era de un color frambuesa profundo y podía ver claramente el borde de los labios de su coño al igual que el hecho de que su pequeño clítoris ya estaba hinchado y asomando entre ellos. También era obvio que estaba húmeda.

Caminó alrededor de ella y dejó salir una suave maldición ante su cuerpo desde atrás. Emmett podía ver con claridad donde la costura se hundía en el centro de su culo. La tela inferior dejaba la curva baja de esas firmes y redondas nalgas desnudas, y Emmett pudo sentir la saliva acumularse en su boca ante la visión.

—Continúa.

Titubeó solo un segundo antes de escucharla murmurar su consentimiento, entonces deslizó el material por sus piernas y se deslizó fuera de ellos. Se acercó tanto que quedó presionado a cada centímetro de ella desde los muslos hacia arriba. Sabía que podía sentir la erección que tenía por ella, y en cuanto a lo que él podía sentir… —Cariño, este culito tuyo me ha estado volviendo loco durante una semana y te voy a hacer pagar por eso —dobló las rodillas y presionó contra su culo mientras su respiración se le aceleraba, y dejó salir un pequeño grito.

—En toda tu lectura hoy, ¿has leído algo sobre las palabras de seguridad? —Solo asintió una vez, así que extendió la mano y le agarró un pezón con fuerza y se lo pellizcó. Duro. —Ya te he dicho, preciosa, cómo responder.

—Sí —se arqueó y jadeó—. Sí, Señor. Sí lo he leído. Señor.

Se rió entre dientes pero no le soltó el pezón. Tiró ligeramente y le dio un pequeño pellizco solo para hacerla estremecer.

—Tu palabra de seguridad será Álamo(1), porque justo como esos pobres bastardos, creo que te has metido en más de lo que puedes abarcar.

Luego le envolvió un brazo alrededor y otro por sus rodillas, y la cargó a la cama.

* * *

1 Se refiere a la Batalla de El Álamo, en 1836, que fue un conflicto militar crucial en la Revolución de Texas.


	10. Chapter 10

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Diez**

Rose no se podía creer que estuviera desnuda en los brazos de Emmett. Había soñado con esto con esto durante toda su vida, y después de la discusión de esa mañana estuvo seriamente asustada de que nunca sucedería. Había un millón de cosas que sentía que debía decir o hacer en ese momento, pero una extraña parálisis se había apoderado de ella. Cuando la posó sobre la cama y la acomodó, lo dejó hacer sin ninguna resistencia.

—Eso está bien, dulzura, —le dijo con su atractivo acento sureño—. Quédate justo donde te he puesto y mantén los ojos en mí por ahora.

Murmuró una respuesta entrecortada y observó, fascinada, cuando comenzó a quitarse sus ropas.

Lo había visto casi desnudo más veces de las que podía contar.

Siendo adolescente, pasó una parte de cada verano con su familia, así que lo había visto andar sin camisa, en pantalones cortos o traje de baño. Pero desde los doce años se volvió diferente… algo más.

Era mucho más grande que su hermano o Edward. Su pecho era el doble de ancho y sus músculos le habían causado más que algunas noches de desvelo. Con su pecho desnudo ahora, con la dinámica entre ellos cambiada por primera vez, casi no pudo soportarlo y un gemido de necesidad se le escapó. Cuando sus manos bajaron hasta sus pantalones y luego lentamente bajaron el cierre, pensó que era la visión más erótica del mundo. Los músculos de su estómago se flexionaron cuando enganchó los pulgares en el material, y luego con un tirón, los vaqueros y la ropa interior desaparecieron.

Era magnífico. Su polla era larga y gruesa y estaba curvada hacia arriba sobre su estómago con un pesado saco debajo. Había una mata de pelo de aspecto suave alrededor de la base de un tono más oscuro que el dorado del cabello de su cabeza. Sus caderas delgadas y muslos gruesos y musculosos eran el marco perfecto para su impresionante entrepierna, y Rose dejó salir otro de esos ruiditos de necesidad.

Rose observó con hambrienta fascinación cuando ahuecó una mano sobre su saco y dio un firme tirón antes de deslizarla por la longitud de su polla. Cuando llegó a la cabeza, apretó y retorció un poco. Se le hizo la boca agua, y tuvo una urgencia casi irresistible de reemplazar su mano por la suya. Solo el miedo de hacerlo mal o de no complacerlo la mantuvo en su lugar. Su toque viajó de vuelta a sus bolas e hizo toda la cosa de nuevo. Sus piernas comenzaron a ponerse ansiosas y estaba este intenso tipo de placer creciendo en su pelvis que la hizo retorcerse en la cama.

—Te he dicho que te quedes donde te he dejado, preciosa —su voz sonaba más gruesa ahora, y Rose desvió los ojos, de lo que sus manos estaban haciendo, a su cara—. No quieres ponerme a prueba.

No esta noche.

—Sí, Señor.

Su inmediato acato debió haberlo complacido porque sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas y murmuró.

—Buena chica. No te ataré esta noche… es muy pronto para eso.

Pero pon esas lindas manos sobre tu cabeza y afírmate —Cuando lo hizo con un gemido, esas arrugas volvieron—. Sin importar lo que pase, no te sueltes. Si lo haces, habrá consecuencias.

Sus manos temblaban, y su respuesta fue apenas un susurro porque él se arrastró sobre la cama a su lado cuando habló. Ese glorioso cuerpo desnudo estaba presionado contra el suyo desde los hombros hasta abajo, estaba tan caliente que era como acurrucarse junto a un horno. Con dedos gentiles, la tomó por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

—Dios, Rose —dijo, luciendo tan serio que pensó que podía ver a través de su alma—. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Te he amado durante toda tu apestosa vida, pero no así. Nunca así. Me tienes tan duro que apenas puedo recordar la niña que eras hasta hace una semana atrás. Todo lo que puedo ver es a ti. La mujer más jodidamente hermosa sobre la que alguna vez he puesto los ojos.

Entonces la besó.

Su boca no se hundió tanto como consumió. Lamió y succionó sus labios como si fueran dulces. A pesar de que nunca había sido besada de verdad antes, se dejó guiar y le devolvió el besó. Tirando primero de su labio inferior, y luego del superior, hacia la calidez de su boca, saboreó su primer toque. Los dedos que aún presionaban su barbilla temblaron ligeramente, y con sus labios presionados con fuerza sobre ella, ordenó.

—Rose, abre.

Y lo hizo. Su lengua la llenó y gruñó, su cuerpo se estremeció en reacción. Su agarre mortal en la cabecera de la cama tembló mientras luchaba por mantenerlo.

Emmett le inclinó la cabeza un poco y se ladeó hacia el otro lado, así entró incluso más profundo en su boca y su lengua hacia cosas allí para las que no tenía palabras. Su mano le acariciaba el rostro y el cuello, y cada respiración que tomaba estaba cargada de una maravillosa esencia, y su boca con un sabor embriagador.

Con un gruñido que le vibró por todo el cuerpo, se apoderó de ella aún más y hundió un brazo bajo su cuello para acunarle la cabeza mientras deslizaba el otro más abajo para tomar uno de sus pechos.

Luego apretó. La espalda de Rose se arqueó y dejó salir un grito que él se tragó con un sonido de saboreo, entonces alejó su boca.

—Por favor —su sollozo fue alto y entrecortado—. Dios, por favor, Emmett, no te detengas.

Le acarició el cuello con la nariz, y mordió con fuerza un tendón justo bajo su oído. Cuando jadeó y dejó salir un grito, susurró con amenazante intención.

—¿Cómo me has llamado, sub?

—¡Señor! —Gritó, desesperada—. ¡Señor! Lo siento, por favor, por favor no se detenga.

Su risa fue malvada y causó que los escalofríos le recorrieran la columna.

—Oh, preciosa, no me voy a detener. Ahora que te he saboreado, no creo que pueda detenerme nunca.

Sin embargo, se detuvo. Con un profundo suspiro, como si se estuviera preparando, se apartó para elevarse sobre ella, equilibrado sobre el brazo que aún tenía bajo el cuello. Mantuvo la otra mano en su pecho, masajeando y sobando el sensible monte.

—Rose —Preguntó con una voz que sonó demasiado calmada en lo que a ella se refería—. Quiero saber cuánto has hecho antes. Me has contado que aún eres virgen.

Lo que quiero saber es exactamente qué has experimentado y así no te empujaré muy lejos demasiado rápido.

—Ehh —apenas podía pensar cuando la estaba tocando de esa forma, y esa parte de él que estaba dura por ella era como una marca en su cadera—. No he hecho nada. Yo eh… —su voz se rompió cuando su pulgar le rozo un pezón—… dejé que Royce King me besara en Navidad el año pasado —gritó de nuevo cuando apretó con fuerza.

—Ah, dulzura —su voz tenía un tono peligroso que inspiró más escalofríos por su columna de nuevo—. Quizás no deberías decirme el nombre del pequeño idiota. Creo que el escucharte hablar de otros hombres no me lo estoy tomando tan bien como debería.

—Oh Dios —se arqueó bajo él cuando soltó su agarre y le dio a su pezón un par de firmes tirones—. Eso… eso es todo. Royce… lo siento … él… él me besó y cuando intentó agarrarme el trasero, no pude. Me alejé y eso es todo —encontró su mirada atónita—. Siento haber dejado que me hiciera eso. Siempre supe que eras tú y nadie más. Es sólo que estaba tan enfadada contigo esa noche. No acudiste a nuestra fiesta de Navidad porque estabas con una chica. No te había visto en mucho tiempo ¿y no viniste por otra chica? —Sus ojos se llenaron del recuerdo.

Había estado tan emocionada de verlo y tenía sueños de seducirlo. De finalmente tenerlo mirándola como una mujer y no como una niña. Solo para que todos se destruyeran cuando se enteró de que, en cambio, había llevado a su nueva novia a esquiar a Suiza.

Esta vez su risa fue cálida cuando dijo.

—Ah, Rose, no te preocupes por ella. Era dulce y todo, pero estuvo fuera de mi mente al minuto que llegamos a casa —cuando asintió y se mordió el labio, se inclinó hasta que su boca flotó a un centímetro de un oscuro y apretado pezón—. Entonces, ¿nadie más ha tocado estas?

Negó con la cabeza, olvidando, con su boca tan cerca, que se suponía que debía responder verbalmente. Su pellizco castigador se lo recordó.

—Rose, no. No, Señor.

—¿Y nadie nunca ha probado estas dulces cositas? —Estaba incluso más cerca ahora y podía sentir su húmeda y tibia respiración.

—No, oh, no Señor —su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

—Bien —entonces, finalmente, su pecho desapareció en la cueva caliente y mojada de su b se arqueó con un jadeo, la sensación fue tan intensa que pensó que se desmayaría. Cada dulce y oscura succión que tomó de su pecho, tiró con fuerza de su núcleo. Era como si hubiera una corriente eléctrica directa conectando sus pechos y piernas abiertas cuando su cabeza comenzó un golpeteo contra la almohada. Cuando se movió al otro e hizo lo mismo, la increíble fuerza de placer que se disparó por ella hizo que su cuerpo saltara.

Incluso la punta de sus dedos se sentía electrificada.

Mientras su boca continuaba su tormento, su mano dejó su agitado pecho para marcar un rastro de fuego desde la punta de sus muslos, sobre sus caderas, sus costillas y de vuelta. La textura áspera y caliente de su palma y sus dedos le puso la piel de gallina a su paso.

Pronto sus caricias se volvieron más pequeñas y centradas, llegando hasta el borde de sus piernas hasta justo debajo de su ombligo y de vuelta. Sus caderas rodaron en la estela de sus movimientos mientras su respiración se volvía errática. Entonces frotó firmes círculos sobre su monte, sin tocar más abajo, justo ahí donde el mundo entero parecía reunirse.

—Llevo todo el día pensando en algo, Rose. ¿Quieres saber qué es? —Preguntó levantando la cabeza para observar lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando no respondió lo suficientemente rápido, le echó una mirada—. ¿Te he mencionado cuánto me desagrada una sub desobediente?

Respondió rápidamente y añadió una súplica pidiendo perdón.

—Bueno, seguía pensando en esta mañana cuando he apretado tu dulce coñito contra mi polla. Me seguía preguntando por lo que has dicho —puso la boca sobre su oído y respiró sus siguientes palabras—. Has dicho: "algo está pasando." Y no: "me estoy corriendo." Entonces eso me ha hecho pensar, ¿ha sido ese tu primer orgasmo, preciosa? — Hundió la lengua en el hueco de su oreja y provocó un gemido sorprendido en sus labios—. ¿Ha sido realmente tu primer orgasmo o has jugado con esta tentadora y adorable carne tú misma antes?

Estaba tan excitada que estaba más allá de la vergüenza.

Mientras su lengua continuaba lamiéndole el oído y el cuello, tembló y dijo.

—Yo he… estooo… he jugado ahí un par de veces. Pero… eh… lo hacía…, oh wow, eso se siente tan bien,… peor.

Sintió su sonrisa contra su cuello y preguntó. —¿Pero cómo?

—Llegaba muy cerca y la mayoría de las veces nunca podía alcanzarlo y parecía como que no, no lo sé, siempre terminaba más necesitada y frustrada que cuando empezaba —lo miró y confesó—. Esas pocas veces que pude hacer que pasara algo no fueron nada comparado con lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana. Es como la diferencia entre el estallido de un globo y una explosión nuclear.

—Rose, cariño —su voz fue puro ronroneo masculino y tembló como un diapasón por él—. Cuando te lo diga, vas a abrir esas lindas piernas para mí. Bien amplias. Y entonces, cuando te toque, te vas a correr para mí.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios —tragó saliva y se aferró con más fuerza, sin dudar de él por un minuto, considerando cómo se sentía.

Hubo una risa tibia de nuevo, que hormigueó en su oído y fluyó por su interior como vino.

—Rose, —dijo, elevando la cabeza para mirarla—. Abre tus piernas.

Contuvo el aliento y separó los muslos. Rose observó su rostro cuando él miró su mano deslizando tres dedos hacia abajo y sobre su vagina. Ese primer roce sobre su clítoris arqueó sus caderas separándolas de la cama con un grito. Usó el talón de la mano para empujarla hacia abajo y luego frotó esos dedos sobre su ultra estimulado clítoris otra vez.

La textura áspera electrificó los ya sensibles nervios y Rose sintió una nueva oleada de humedad inundarla. La tierna protuberancia de carne se sentía diez veces más grande de su tamaño normal, y cada toque tentador la llevaba más y más cerca a ese pináculo demoledor.

—Eso es, preciosa —la voz de Emmett fue como grava en una licuadora—. Dios, estás tan cerca. Justo ahí. _Ju__s__t__o __a__hí_.

Eso fue todo, solo un último roce firme y ocurrió. Una contracción pulsante y profunda apretó su núcleo con impresionante placer y gritó con toda su fuerza. Sus caderas empujaron y se sacudieron. Escuchó a Emmett gruñir palabras de aliento, y usó uno de sus muslos gigantes para sostener sus piernas abiertas ya que ella había perdido la habilidad de mantenerlas como le había ordenado.

Mientras se agitaba debajo de él, no la dejó ir. Esos increíbles e implacables dedos continuaron presionando y rodeando, retorciendo el orgasmo interminablemente así que se corrió y se corrió y se corrió.


	11. Chapter 11

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Once**

Emmett iba a perder la jodida cabeza. Observarla correrse fue la cosa más increíble que había visto; cuando se lo dijo, se ruborizó y escondió el rostro en su hombro.

Más tarde se sentiría encantado por su timidez después de tal hermoso abandono. Por ahora estaba demasiado excitado como para apreciarlo.

Mientras se desplazaba por su cuerpo y se posicionaba entre sus temblorosos muslos, le recordó:

—Pon tus manos de vuelta a donde pertenecen, dulzura —esperó hasta que estuviera fuertemente afirmada antes de mirar su núcleo.

Estaba mojada e hinchada, y el perfume de su excitación le hizo la boca agua como un puto grifo. Quería hundirse y enterrarse ahí hasta que sus jugos llenaran su estómago y sus gritos llenaran el aire, pero esta era otra primera vez para ella así que decidió saborear cada nueva revelación lentamente. Un paso a la vez. Por esta noche esto tendría que ser suficiente.

Cuando se sentó sobre los talones y separó las rodillas un poco más, deslizó los dedos otra vez a su aún pulsante carne. Gimió, y sus caderas se flexionaron hacia él como un gato se acerca a las caricias de su amo. Lo hizo sonreír. Con lentitud, con un ojo sobre su rostro para observar signos de molestia, empujó su dedo más largo dentro. Los músculos ahí estaban apretados, húmedos y ardientes, como hundir su mano en una piscina de cera derretida, y su gruñido fue más fuerte que el de ella.

—Oh, sí nena —alabó, observando su dedo emerger empapado de su néctar—. Estás tan jodidamente apretada y caliente. Maldita sea, podría hacer esto toda la noche —empujó un poco más cada vez, hasta que ella estuvo arqueándose para encontrar sus bombeos y pudo ver su clítoris emergiendo de nuevo de su cubierta protectora.

—Rose, —dijo—. Dame tu mano derecha.

Cuando inmediatamente la puso sobre la palma que esperaba, sonrió y besó sus dedos antes de posarla con gentileza sobre sus piernas. Se sacudió y sus ojos se centraron sobre su rostro con alarma.

—Una de mis cosas favoritas, dulzura, es observar a una mujer tocarse. Quiero verte a ti —la sorprendió cuando tomó su polla en su puño—. Y quiero que tú me veas a mí —Tragó saliva, luciendo un poco asustada y muy excitada, y el Dom en él disfrutó de la dicotomía de emociones—. Voy a observar cómo te corres y luego, mientras tu coño siga pulsando, ¿sabes qué voy a hacer, Rose? —Estaba más allá de la habilidad de hablar y Emmett estaba más allá de la disciplina que necesitaba para obligarla—. Me voy a correr sobre todo tu dulce coñito.

Dio un pequeño grito al oír sus palabras y sus dedos se tensaron con fuerza sobre su monte, casi como si intentara retener el clímax.

—Adelante, preciosa. Acaríciate en círculos. Eso es, justo sobre tu clítoris. Mmm, muy bien. Eso luce tan bien —cuando sus caderas se estremecieron, dijo—. Si aún está muy sensible, desliza tus dedos más arriba y acaricia sobre la capa. Arriba, un poco más y… eso es… —alabó cuando su cuerpo se estremeció del placer.

Él aumentó la presión sobre sí mismo y comenzó a bombear. Se veía tan hermosa abierta ante él, y solo el conocimiento de que era suya para disfrutar en su tiempo libre le permitió resistir la tentación de hundirse en ella.

—Perfecto, dulzura, tan jodidamente perfecto. Ahora, más rápido.

Eso es. Sí, eso es, exacto —el sudor le corría por su espalda, y sintió su propio orgasmo reuniendo fuerzas en la base de su polla mientras veía esos largos y delicados dedos jugar en todo esa tentadora carne. Estaba tan mojada que podía oír los sonidos húmedos que producía al atormentar su pequeño clítoris. Bombeó más fuerte, deteniéndose brevemente para apretar la punta y deslizar el pulgar sobre la cabeza morada.

—Luces tan hermosa así. Sigue, dulzura. Dios santo, vas a hacer que me corra.

Hizo un gemido crudo y gutural que viajó por sus entrañas y se asentó en su polla como una bomba esperando a explotar.

—Emmett —sollozó, levantando las caderas de la cama completamente—. Oh por favor, Emmett. Señor —entonces su grito hizo eco en la habitación y Emmett se agachó. Mientras furiosamente se frotaba el clítoris con la fuerza del clímax, Emmett gruñó con la fuerza del suyo y observó gruesos cordones blancos de su semilla explotando sobre sus dedos. Uno tras otro, salpicaron sobre su coño, goteando hasta que su núcleo entero y toda su mano estuvieron empapados.

Se arrodilló ahí entre sus piernas por largos minutos con las réplicas estremeciendo su cuerpo, y observó cómo le ocurría lo mismo a ella.

Con una sacudida, se las arregló para tomar la toalla descartada de la ducha de esa mañana – siempre olvidaba poner las malditas cosas en el colgador – y luego gentilmente la limpió.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que ambos estaban lo suficientemente limpios por ahora, tiró la toalla en dirección al colgador y colapsó sobre la cama con un suspiro contenido.

Antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, ella se aplastó contra su lado y se acurrucó. Su siguiente suspiro fue de pura felicidad. No tenía idea de a donde los llevaría esta cosa entre ellos. Pero ahora mismo, en este momento perfecto, se sentía tan bien que, honestamente, no le importaba.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	12. Chapter 12

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Doce**

Un orgasmo la despertó.

Rose sintió como si estuviera flotando sobre corrientes más y más fuertes hasta que la fuerza implacable de un maremoto la arrojó desde las profundidades de un cálido océano hacia la ardiente orilla de la realidad.

Con la mente y los pensamientos revueltos, Rose levantó la cabeza y hombros de la cama afirmándose sobre los codos. No podía mover las piernas y cuando miró notó que era porque… _o__h__-__D__i__o__s__-__m__í__o…_Emmett estaba entre ellas y su boca sobre su núcleo. Un instantáneo y rápido clímax arrancó un pequeño grito de su garganta ante la visión y aun así él no se desvaneció como en todos sus sueños del pasado.

Estaba aquí. No estaba soñando esta vez y realmente la estaba

besando ahí, y…

—Oh, wow, eso se siente mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Oh Dios.

Su lengua hacia círculos sobre su clítoris mientras que sus labios se apretaban con fuerza, alternando los círculos con fuertes succiones que tiraban de algo profundo dentro de ella. Su mirada nunca se apartó de su rostro mientras estuvo afirmada sobre sus codos, observándolo, y su expresión era feroz con pasión. Sus grandes palmas estaban bajo sus nalgas y usó ese agarre para apretarla más contra su rostro. Tuvo un momento para preguntarse cómo lograba respirar, cuando su lengua hizo algo mágico y estuvo gritando de nuevo.

Se alejó unos centímetros, solo lo suficiente para que viera su lengua hacer círculos rápidos y furiosos arriba y debajo de su raja. Una de sus manos se movió y dejó salir un sonido bajo cuando un largo dedo rozó, y luego se deslizó dentro de ella.

—¿Oh-oh-mi-qué-estás? Oh-Dios-eso-se-siente-tan-bien-Emmett.

Sus pensamientos se enredaron sin pausa así que se escuchó como una confusa y larga palabra incluso para sus propios oídos.

Cuando se retiró y le dirigió una mirada con una ceja levantada, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y añadió un apresurado: —Señor.

Se sentía llena donde sus dedos presionaban pero también como si quisiera más. Su boca volvió a besarla y lamerla y ese dedo comenzó a bombear. Con el siguiente empuje, gimió y sintió sus músculos internos tensarse e intentar sostener su dedo dentro de ella.

Emmett gruñó y succionó, incluso más fuerte, su clítoris. Tembló de los pies a la cabeza y lo hizo de nuevo.

La presión de sus dedos cambió y notó que empujaba un segundo dedo dentro. Fue una extraña sensación ardiente que bordeó el dolor, pero de alguna forma el dolor se sintió placentero también. No los empujó; en vez de eso, presionó, moviéndolos hasta que su carne cedió y le hizo espacio. La sensación de plenitud fue un éxtasis casi agonizante; dolor y placer tan combinados que no podía distinguir uno del otro.

La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras el cóctel de sensaciones que mezclaba en su interior comenzaba a alcanzar un punto crítico.

Entonces los dedos se movieron y en vez de bombear dentro y fuera de la forma en que lo habían hecho antes, se flexionaron. Se sacudió sorprendida, sin saber lo que había tocado pero disparó una reacción por todo su cuerpo. Lo hizo de nuevo; un tipo de firme golpecito que se sintió como si le tocara el clítoris desde dentro.

De pronto, apareció una nueva sensación ahí abajo, un peso que se sintió peligrosamente como si tuviera que orinar. Lo miró con pánico e intentó alejarse.

No pudo. No lo podía mover y no se detuvo. Cuando el peso creció también lo hizo el pánico y se dejó caer en el colchón con un grito impotente mientras el implacable _t__a__p__-__t__a__p__-__t__ap_continuaba. Su boca era implacable, también, y los gritos de Rose aumentaron. Su visión se volvió blanca y nublada en los bordes y aun así no se detuvo. Tap-_t__a__p__…ta__p_. Lo último que supo fue el sonido de Emmett gruñendo cuando su mente y su cuerpo explotaron con dicha.

—La cosa más sexy que he visto alguna vez, nena —dijo Emmett sentándose sobre los talones, tiró de Rose hasta que quedó sentada.

Parecía aturdida, notó con una oleada de orgullo masculino. Con una mano afirmada en su cuello, la besó con toda la pasión reprimida que tenía. Se sorprendió al principio, asumió que vacilaba ante el olor y sabor de ella misma en su boca. Después de apenas una pausa, gimió y envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello para devolverle el beso con toda su fuerza.

Sus piernas estaban envueltas en sus muslos con el trasero aún firme en la cama, y cuando intentó acercarse más, se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo.

—Oh, Dios mío —miró hacia abajo entre ellos con horror—. Por favor dime que no acabo de mojar la cama.

Lo intentó, realmente lo hizo, pero estaba tan tremendamente preocupada que le fue imposible contener la risa. Estaba tan adorablemente sorprendida, y la mirada en su rostro era demasiado invaluable. El colchón estaba empapado de su clímax – diablos, él estaba empapado con él – y no era de extrañar que la pequeña inocente pensara que su vejiga se había liberado.

—No, dulzura —respondió con ternura—. Eso no es lo que piensas. Eso es normal para un orgasmo del punto G. Las mujeres se liberan así cuando tienen uno.

—¿De verdad? —Le dio una mirada escéptica—. Creía que el punto G era un mito —volvió a mirar abajo y hundió un dedo en las sábanas empapadas con la nariz arrugada.

Acunó una mano en su hinchado y tierno centro. Cuando saltó y lo miró, preguntó. —¿Se ha sentido eso como un mito, Rose?

Su sonrisa fue felina y causó que su polla adolorida palpitara contra su vientre.

—Bueno, yo no diría eso. Sin embargo, sí diría que fue un orgasmo de proporciones míticas —aparentemente se olvidó de las sábanas y envolvió los brazos de vuelta sobre su cuello, luego apretó sus piernas hasta que se colocó completamente sobre su regazo.

Con un murmullo de apreciación, le acunó el culo con las manos y se dirigió a la ducha. Ambos lo necesitaban.

La ducha de la casa era una de las cosas favoritas de Emmett cuando visitaba Nueva York. Jacob la había diseñado con el sexo en la mente. Había cabezales de ducha saliendo de cada posible ángulo y dirección. Había mangos, así como ganchos para restricciones que abrían todo tipo de entretenidas posibilidades de juegos acuáticos.

Sentó a Rose en uno de los bancos de pedestal para poder ajustar la temperatura y miles de imágenes de lo que quería hacer aquí volaron por su mente.

La mayor parte de las cuales tendrían que esperar.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho la noche pasada. Quería que tomara su virginidad física en su cumpleaños. El próximo sábado. La miró sentada en el pedestal de mármol con su cabello rubio alborotado y la piel ruborizada y rosada. Tenía sus diminutos pies plantados en el suelo en frente de ella, con las rodillas recatadamente cerradas mientras sus pechos deliciosos temblaban en espera. Esta iba a ser la semana más larga de su vida.

Con la temperatura ajustada y solo los cabezales que quería usar encendidos, se alejó del panel de control. El agua caía en cascadas sobre ellos cuando se paró frente a ella. Su altura, y el pedestal, la dejaron al nivel de su aún palpitante polla y pensó que habría algunas cosas que al menos sería capaz de disfrutar esta semana.

—Sub, —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo—. Pon tu mano en mi polla.

Lo hizo con un pequeño zumbido de placer, y él se hizo eco del sonido cuando esa delicada mano apretó con fuerza e hizo un lento viaje arriba y abajo de su longitud.

—Mmm, eso es bueno —alabó—. Ahora, usa tu otra mano para tomar mi saco. No demasiado fuerte. Un poco más firme… ahí, qué bien. Ahora, aprieta un poco y hazlos rodar. Sí, así —dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás por un momento y disfrutó del simple placer del delicado toque de una sub—. Ahora, —dijo, abriendo los ojos y mirándola—. Quiero que lo lamas. Primero solo la cabeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sonrió con sombría pasión cuando tragó saliva y se lamió los labios.

—Adelante, dulzura —se le atascó el aliento en los pulmones cuando su lengua rosada apareció y se acercó los centímetros que los separaban. Su gemido fue profundo, y resonó en el azulejo ante el primer toque de esa dulce lengua sobre su dolorida polla. Lo lamió como un cono de helado, y sin tener que decírselo, se aseguró de cubrir cada pedazo de la punta.

—Dios, eso es bueno, nena —su mano se enredó en su pelo mojado y le metió un mechón detrás de la oreja antes de añadir—.

Muy bien, ahora abre la boca y succiónalo todo. Joder, eso es… _m__i__e__rda_. Sí, nena, justo así —chupaba tan fuerte que sus mejillas se hundían y su lengua seguía revoloteando alrededor del ultrasensible manojo de nervios justo bajo la cabeza—. Oh, dulzura, vas a ser tan buena en esto.

Cristo, se siente bien. Ahora, mierda, ahora hmm, toma un poco más.

Sí. No pares tus manos, y… así —su boca era el paraíso.

Estaba pillándole truco y sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos… hambrientos. Afianzó el agarre en su polla y le quitó la mano de su saco antes de que se dejara llevar demasiado. Lo complació mucho que inmediatamente añadiera esa mano a lo que estaba haciendo en su polla. Su cabeza bombeaba incluso más rápido y su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse con su movimientos. Podía sentirla, y oírla, haciendo sonidos hambrientos desde el fondo de su garganta.

Mierda, eso era tan excitante, pensó, pocas cosas eran más excitantes para un hombre que una mujer que disfrutaba las mamadas.

—Eres tan hermosa, nena —sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Añadió un poco más de presión a la mano que tenía detrás de su cabeza para subrayar su dominio, y maldita sea si eso no redobló sus esfuerzos y los sonidos necesitados que hacía—. Rose… Dios, Rose, vas a hacer que me corra. Eso es, justo así. Mierda —Bombeaba y succionaba tan rápido y duro ahora. Se veía tan increíble haciéndolo que por un infinito minuto se perdió en esa versión erótica de Rose.

Entonces, incapaz de contenerse más, alcanzó el punto máximo. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió cuando el fuego estalló en sus bolas y disparó chorro tras chorro hacia la hambrienta succión cálida de su encantadora boca.

Observó cómo riachuelos blancos de semen brotaban de su polla hacia sus labios y sobre sus dedos que aún lo acariciaban. Pensó que era sexy como el infierno.

Había algunos Doms que insistían en que sus sub tragaran, pero él no era uno de esos. Le gustaba la visual de su semen decorando a su esclava. Le gustaba verlo llenar y desbordar de su boca mientras lo chupaba, y también le gustaba, ocasionalmente, retirarse y cubrir diferentes partes de su cuerpo como lo había hecho anoche. Además, sin importar lo que algunas personas decían, él pensaba que sabía muy desagradable. Había besado mujeres después de una mamada y conseguido una probada de vez en cuando, y si él no podía soportar el sabor, no parecía justo esperar que su sub lo hiciera.

Murmuró alabanzas hacia ella mientras se liberaba lentamente.

Entonces le dijo: —Cierra los ojos.

Una vez que lo hizo, acunó con gentileza su cara, tomándose su tiempo para asegurarse de que sus dedos cubrieran sus oídos para mantener el agua afuera, luego le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás bajo uno de los grifos del techo.

Mientras su semilla se lavaba de ella, dijo: —Voy a bañarte y cuando hayamos terminado, debemos a hablar.

Sus manos se aferraron a cada lado y los músculos alrededor de sus ojos se tensaron, demostrándole que estaba más que un poco nerviosa. Asintió después de un momento, y cuando la sacó de debajo del chorro, no vio nada más que confianza y devoción en su expresión.

_Qu__e__ri__d__o __D__i__o__s_, rezó en silencio, _a__y__úd__a__me __a__ e__s__t__ar __a __l__a __a__l__t__u__ra __d__e __l__o __qu__e __v__e__o en __e__sos oj__o__s._

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	13. Chapter 13

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Trece**

Emmett estaba más nervioso que nunca en su vida. Era Domingo.

Jasper y Alice vendrían a almorzar, seguido por una película, ya que ambos tenían el día libre. Emmett nunca antes le había guardado ni un secreto a Jasper.

Los dos habían sido amigos desde su adolescencia, y no se podía imaginar qué pasaría con su amistad cuando Jasper descubriera lo que Emmett le estaba haciendo a su adorada hermanita.

Ella y Emmett habían discutido durante más de una hora sobre si contárselo o no y terminar de una vez con eso. Increíblemente, Emmett había perdido. Aún tenía problemas aceptándolo. Su pequeña Rose, que nunca había tenido una sola palabra insolente para él en toda su vida, y ahora en dos días lo había desafiado más veces de las que podía contar. Hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tu hermano es un Dom, verdad?

— Preguntó, comenzando la discusión de nuevo—. También es policía. Sin mencionar que el hombre no es idiota para comenzar. En cuanto pase por esa puerta lo sabrá —estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina, observándola cocinar mientras hablaba. Ella solo encogió los hombros hasta las orejas y se volvió de un brillante tono de rojo.

—¡Ewww! —Su repulsión habría sido cómica en cualquier otra circunstancia—. No. Repito. No me cuentes nada de la vida sexual de mi hermano —Se estremeció de pies a cabeza—. Qué asco.

—Infantil —tomó un paño de cocina y se lo arrojó con una risa exasperada—. Tú comenzaste con todo eso del "Soy una adulta – fóllame ahora" , así que hablar de sexo es parte de eso.

Le tiró la toalla de vuelta. —Sí. Hablar de eso cuando se trata de ti y de mí. Todo el día, todos los días. Pero por favor no incluyas a mi hermano a menos que quieras que vomite.

—Infantil —repitió con un triste movimiento de cabeza—. Te olvidas de lo importante. Se va a dar cuenta. Es muy inteligente para no hacerlo. No creo que te des cuenta cuán de cerca te observa. Lo sabrá.

Para su crédito, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y pensó sobre sus palabras antes de responder.

—No lo creo. Bajo circunstancias normales, sí, no podría esconderle algo tan grande. Pero esto no es normal y por ahora tampoco lo es él —se inclinó sobre el banco de la cocina y afirmó los codos. Estaba hablando en serio, así que Emmett intentó escuchar a pesar del hecho de que su posición apretaba sus encantadores pechos y los empujaba hacia arriba, creando un valle delicioso que quería llenar con un río de su semen—. Punto uno: es un recién casado. Punto dos: aún cree que tengo doce años. Y punto tres: nunca se creería que me mirarías dos veces, así que, aunque sospechara algo, nunca pensaría en eso.

—Te concederé el punto uno y el dos, Rose. Pero sobre el tres, tengo que decir algo —la miró y sintió cada loca emoción mezclada que pudiera nombrar y algunas que no podía—. Me siento culpable como el infierno por la número tres, dulzura. Culpable como el infierno.

Tu hermano confía en mí y por mucho que lucho por no sentirme así, no puedo evitar sentir que he traicionado esa confianza.

—Lo sé —sus ojos se humedecieron cuando lo miró, y supo que entendía la posición imposible en la que lo ponía—. Valoro tu amistad con mi hermano, con toda mi familia, tanto como tú.

Me ha hecho sentir culpable por años cada vez que pensaba en lo que esto podría hacerles —se acercó a él, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura para poder apretarse contra su espalda—. Si me hubiera enamorado de cualquier otro, habría sido mucho más fácil.

Pero nunca. Ni siquiera una vez. Siempre has sido tú. Esto está bien y nosotros estamos bien, y porque lo estamos, tenemos que creer que Jasper y mi familia nos aceptarán. Al final.

Emmet no estaba tan seguro y por centésima vez ese día se preguntó que por qué se estaba arriesgando. Y por centésima vez no obtuvo respuesta. Sólo sabía que ella se había vuelto tan irresistible como el canto de una sirena y no había vuelta atrás. Así que avanzaría con la marea y haría su mejor esfuerzo por Jasper y especialmente por Rose. Solo esperaba por Dios que eso fuera suficiente.

El sonido del timbre los hizo saltar. Emmett sacudió la cabeza y susurró. —De perdidos, al río.

Cuando lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, sonrió y fue a abrir la puerta. Nunca entendía el chiste cuando sacaba algunos de los antiguos refranes que su abuelo solía citar, y su desconcierto siempre lo hacía reír.

—Oh, mi cielo —Alice fue la primera en entrar por la puerta e incluso mientras lo abraza, miraba hacia la cocina—. Por favor dime que ese maravilloso aroma que huelo es Rose cocinando para nosotros —no mantuvo el abrazo lo suficiente para que le respondiera. Ya estaba a mitad de camino para verlo por sí misma antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de devolverle el abrazo.

Jasper apareció detrás de ella y negaba con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Sabes, he oído hablar de gente que tiene un metabolismo mágico y pueden comer miles de calorías por día y nunca subir un kilo.

Nunca me lo creí. No hasta que esa Alice apareció.

Emmett vio la perpleja adoración en el rostro de su amigo y lo golpeó entre los hombros.

—Bueno, —dijo, guiando el camino hasta las mujeres—. He visto a Alice comer, también, así que entremos ahí y asegurémonos de que nos deje algo.

—Rose, —decía Alice cuando llegaron a la cocina—. Esto tiene una pinta increíble. Pero no deberías haber cocinado para nosotros. Estas son tus vacaciones; debimos haber salido a comer afuera.

—No le hagas caso, mocosa —Jasper le dijo mientras la envolvía en un abrazo que la levantó del suelo—. Me estaba muriendo por tus espaguetis y habría llorado como un bebe si no hubieras cocinado —con un ruidoso beso en su mejilla, la devolvió al suelo.

—Sabes, —bromeó Rose mientras Alice ayudaba a llevar la comida a la mesa—. Casi me arrepiento de haberlo preparado para ti la primera vez —sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación—. La primera cosa que aprendo a cocinar en Economía del Hogar y ahora estaré por siempre encadenada al horno y apestando a ajo.

Emmett robó un trozo humeante de pan de ajo de la panera que llevaba, y la mitad desapareció en un mordisco.

—Mmm, valdrá la pena.

Los cuatro se sentaron y devoraron felizmente el festín frente a ellos. Rose había hecho una Ensalada César usando su propia receta para el aderezo, pan de ajo, y sus famosos espaguetis.

Emmett lentamente perdió su ansiedad sobre que Jasper los atrapara. Rose había estado en lo cierto; el hombre estaba tan ensimismado por su nueva esposa que la casa podría haberse caído a su alrededor y no estaba seguro de que Jasper lo hubiera notado.

Algo más le ocurrió también. Rose no estaba actuando distinta de lo que siempre lo hacía con él. Lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos.

Prácticamente se colgaba de sus palabras, y encontraba miles de razones para tocarlo. Había sido así con él toda su vida, solo que ahora entendía que la emoción había cambiado, desde la adoración al héroe de infancia, al deseo de una mujer. Era desconcertante que hubiera albergado este sentimiento tan profundo por él desde la adolescencia. Se debatía entre dos direcciones. Por un lado, sentía que era demasiado joven, y que necesitaba separarse de él y darse la oportunidad de comprobar lo que estaba realmente sintiendo.

Por otro lado… la miró frente a él en su lindo top azul, con el cabello acomodado en la cabeza, mientras se reía con Alice. Por otro lado, sentía como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a poner una mano sobre ella, así que estaba eso.

También estaba el hecho de que no la había visto en tres años.

Tres años era mucho tiempo sin ver a alguien. Si estaba solo encaprichada con él y solo era un sentimiento de paso, razonó, ¿no habría llamado su atención algún chico de su universidad? ¿No lo habría dejado atrás?

Sintió sus dedos acariciándole la pantorrilla bajo la mesa, y cuando la miró, le envió un guiño juguetón. No, no había forma de minimizar o ignorar que lo que ella sentía por él era real, y cuando se permitió aceptarlo, la tensión y culpa que se cocía a fuego lento en sus entrañas se desvaneció.

Extendió una mano hacia abajo y llevó ese pie hasta su regazo para poder acariciarlo y frotarlo con una mano mientras terminaba el resto de su almuerzo. Cuando intentó quitarlo, lo apretó con fuerza. Estaba decidido a ver a dónde les llevaba esto, y ella iba a aprender, comenzando ahora, lo que significaba estar en una relación con un Dom.

Era demasiado realista para creer que una inocente como Rose pudiera realmente amarlo. De todas formas, no buscaba el amor, buscaba una esclava. Pero la amaba a su forma, lo suficiente como para guiarla y cuidarla, y así cuando terminara, Dios mediante, sería capaz de ayudarla a través del dolor de una ruptura.


	14. Chapter 14

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Catorce**

Más tarde en el cine, Rose estaba tan absorta en la película que saltó y casi dejó caer las palomitas cuando Emmett le tocó el interior de la rodilla. Tomó un sorbo de su refresco e intentó concentrarse en la película. ¿Y qué si la estaba tocando por primera vez sin que ella lo iniciara? Solo le estaba tocando la rodilla. Gran cosa.

Justo cuando sus músculos se relajaron y de nuevo olvidó todo excepto la película, esa mano sobre su rodilla cobró vida. Tiró hasta que su pierna se presionó contra la suya. Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, pero estaba mirando la película y parecía ciego al hecho de que tuviera siquiera un mano sobre su pierna. Solo quería apegarse más a él, pero cuando intentó acurrucar el resto de su cuerpo más cerca, la detuvo tomando su otra rodilla. La empujó hasta que quedó completamente abierta. Tomó otro sorbo de soda.

La mano grande y callosa de Emmett volvió a su lugar, pero Rose perdió toda esperanza de retomar la película. Lucía un lindo vestuario hoy. Era uno que él había escogido después de su ducha. Llevaba un top sin mangas azul marino sobre su mejor sostén y su minifalda vaquera con su par favoritos de zapatos bajos negros.

Y eso era todo. Sin bragas, y él acababa de abrirle las piernas.

Su hermano estaba a dos filas de distancia. Jasper les envió un guiño exagerado cuando Emmett escogió sus asientos y luego bromeó sobre querer algo de privacidad para hacerse cariñitos con su esposa antes de guiarla a sentarse un par de filas más adelante. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar atrás y los atraparía. El pánico la hizo intentar cerrar las piernas de nuevo, pero la mano de Emmett apretó con fuerza. Luego se inclinó, aparentemente para robarle un sorbo de su refresco, pero susurró en su oído:

—Si intentas cerrar tus piernas un vez más, sub, te arrepentirás. Rose tragó saliva cuando la pasión floreció llena y vibrante dentro de ella.

Por lo que parecieron horas, esa mano grande y fuerte solo se mantuvo ahí, ardiente como un hierro de marca, centrando su universo en ese punto. Entonces, justo cuando se había relajado y decidido que nada más pasaría, se movió. Su palma se deslizó rugosa y caliente hacia el interior de su muslo, dejando un camino latiente de calor a su paso.

Esperaba que la hiciera sufrir más, quizás que se acercara lo suficiente como para tocarla y luego se retirara, pero no lo hizo. Se deslizó directo hacia arriba hasta que sus dedos se plantaron justo contra su núcleo, y Rose no pudo evitar el sonido indefenso que hizo así que se conformó con amortiguarlo contra el hombro de Emmett.

Sus dedos se sentían ahora incluso mejor que anoche y esta mañana. Quizás era el peligro añadido de que los pillaran, pero fuera cual fuera la razón, Rose pensó que era la sensación más deliciosa en el mundo cuando curvó sus dedos hasta formar una garra y lentamente los arrastró sobre sus labios. Jugó con ella por un rato, tirando de los labios mayores y enredándose en el vello rizado hasta que sintió que la humedad goteaba de su centro hasta el pliegue de sus nalgas.

Él debió haberlo sentido también y lo tomó como una señal, porque su dedo medio se insinuó entre los suaves pliegues y la abrió. No podía estar segura, pero podría haber jurado que gimió de placer al encontrarla tan mojada para él. Su pulgar se centró sobre su clítoris y comenzó a hacer círculos perezosos ahí mientras los demás volvían atrás. Rose estuvo por caerse de la silla cuando deslizó no uno, sino dos dedos dentro. Ahora sí que estaba segura sobre el gemido, porque lo hizo de nuevo cuando se inclinó más cerca para susurrarle de nuevo:

—No puedo esperar para follar este coñito apretado. Te vas a sentir fantástica.

Rose no pudo responder. Apenas podía recordar respirar con esos dos gruesos dedos bombeando con lentitud dentro y fuera de ella.

Mientras intentaba desesperadamente mantenerse quieta y al menos aparentar que estaba viendo la película, Emmett curvó esos dedos hacia arriba y comenzó a dar golpecitos sobre ese punto interno de nuevo. Rose lloriqueó y sintió sus caderas levantarse del asiento, Emmett usó la muñeca para presionarla hacia abajo, y eso fue peor porque presionaba justo sobre su clítoris, el muy villano.

—Rose, preciosa —la voz de Emmett fue el susurro grave de un millón de fantasías—. Bájate el top y el sujetador para que pueda ver tus pechos —cuando la sorpresa reverberó por su sistema, Emmett se rió entre dientes—. Eso ha hecho que tu coño apretara mis dedos como una víbora, dulzura. Hazlo.

Rose no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si Jasper o Alice se levantaban para ir al baño, o si uno de los empleados aparecía con linternas para revisar la sala. No habían personas cerca, y nadie en asientos donde pudieran ver a Rose y Emmett, pero aun así.

Respirando hondo, deslizó una mano por el torso hasta que alcanzó el borde de su escote y sujetador, luego tiró hacia abajo. Con un pequeño bamboleo, un pecho salió libre y Rose sintió su núcleo tensarse de nuevo sobre los dedos enterrados en ella. Emmett aún miraba la pantalla pero sabía que estaba concentrado completamente en ella. Su mano se apretó con fuerza, curvándose contra su punto G y la muñeca hizo estragos sobre su clítoris.

Esa vibración contra su núcleo fue increíble e intensa, y causó que ese pecho expuesto se balanceara libremente.

Se iba a correr. El peligro de estar expuesta y vulnerable a ser atrapada se añadió a lo que le estaba haciendo, y Rose fue incapaz de detener la avalancha que se acercaba con rapidez.

—Eso es, preciosa —ese susurro de nuevo—. Dios, te pones tan apretada justo antes de correrte. No puedo esperar a sentir eso sobre mi polla.

Flexionó los dedos con más fuerza dentro de ella y clavó su palma sobre su clítoris y eso fue todo. En segundos estaba mordiéndole el hombro mientras su visión se volvía borrosa y perdía la habilidad de oír. Flotó sobre nubes de deleite por largos minutos felices. Emmett amorosamente jugó y continuó acariciándola ahí durante el resto de la película.

La mantuvo al borde, sin llevarla al clímax de nuevo pero sin dejar tampoco que su deseo de desvaneciera completamente. Sí le ordenó que se acomodara la camiseta después de un rato, pero eso fue solo porque el empleado había llegado para hacer su inspección, y Rose estaba escandalizada porque Emmett no la hubiera dejado cerrar las piernas ni quitó su mano. La había puesto más caliente, y cuando el joven barrió con la linterna hacia donde ellos estaban y los miró, Emmett soltó otra de esas risas sexys ante la inequívoca respuesta de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas ardían sabiendo que sentía cuánto la excitaba que un tipo extraño probablemente supiera lo que estaban haciendo.

No fue hasta que estaba llegando la escena final cuando él finalmente quitó sus dedos, y saltó cuando Emmett usó un par de servilletas para absorber discretamente algo de sus jugos. Se alegró por la oscuridad del cine, porque ocultaba lo ferozmente que se estaba ruborizando. Cuando hubo terminado, empujó con gentileza sus rodillas en señal de que cerrara las piernas, y lo hizo con más pesar que alivio. Fue lo más divertido que podía recordar haber hecho durante una película, y ahora que estaba terminando, estaba triste.

—¿Por qué no vas al baño y te refrescas un poco? —Dijo Emmett con un gruñido en la voz—. Puedo oler lo caliente e incómoda que estas, y no importa lo distraído que tu hermano esté con Alice, él también lo notará.

Con un pequeño grito de pánico, saltó del asiento y se apuró al baño cuando los créditos comenzaron a pasar.

Ya fuera, los cuatro entrecerraron los ojos ante el brillante sol, y Rose obtuvo abrazos de su hermano y de Alice con promesas de encontrarse para cenar y tener una noche de juegos durante la semana. Luego se despidieron con la mano cuando Jasper y Alice se alejaron en un taxi.

—Bueno, Rose —Emmett pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó más cerca una vez que el taxi desapareció de su vista—. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Rose miró desde su atractivo y presumido rostro hacia el cine detrás de ellos y de vuelta. Podía pensar en una cosa y solo en una cosa.

—¿Ver otra película?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Max kaDaR **

**Nadiia16**

**Emely **


	15. Chapter 15

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Quince**

Le sonrió como un diablillo, y su risa hizo que esos ojos azules brillaran como estrellas.

—Vamos, preciosa, tengo algo que creo que te va a gustar incluso mas.

—Oh, no creo que eso sea posible —la mirada que le dio fue alegría pura—. ¿Estás seguro de que no nos podemos quedar y ver una más? He estado esperando a ver esa nueva película de Will Smith —su risa fue fuerte y clara como una campana cuando la alzó con un gruñido fingido.

—¿Acabas de insinuar que quieres fantasear con otro hombre mientras yo te toco? —Sus dedos encontraron y explotaron los puntos más sensibles en sus costillas, mientras le gritaba y protestaba su eterna devoción a él mientras la conducía lejos del cine.

Emmett distrajo a propósito a Rose mientras la llevaba hacia la tienda así que no tenía idea de a dónde la había llevado hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Se mantuvo callado observando su reacción y, por supuesto, ella no le hizo esperar demasiado.

—Ay Dios —se detuvo sorprendida en medio de la tienda de juguetes, y si su cara se volvía más roja, estallaría en llamas—.

Emmett, no puedo estar aquí. Ay Dios mío —estaba avergonzada, nerviosa y fascinada a la vez, y el Dom en él se deleitó de su reacción.

—Querías estar en una relación conmigo, dulzura —le dijo guiándola hacia una estantería de vibradores—. Esto forma parte de lo que eso significa —extendió la mano y tomó un consolador al azar sin apartar los ojos de ella—. Usaré cosas como esta contigo y mucho más —el juguete en su mano se apretó en su mano. Pasó la vibrante cabeza púrpura a lo largo de su mejilla y luego lo usó para inclinarle la barbilla—. Te follaré por atrás algún día, mientras uso uno de estos para llenar tu culo. Con el tiempo, te ataré, te azotaré, te pondré pinzas, te cubriré con cera derretida y cualquier otra cosa en la que pueda pensar —observó su rostro todo el tiempo mientras hablaba. Buscando señales de que estuviera alarmada o desanimada. Todo lo que vio fueron señales de que se estaba excitando—.

Y cuando haya terminado con eso, ¿sabes lo que haré entonces? —Cuando negó con la cabeza en muda fascinación, se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos con las siguientes palabras—: Dulzura, voy a volver a hacerlo todo de nuevo —luego la besó. La besó como si no estuvieran en público y rodeados de gente. La besó como si le perteneciera, y lo correcto que se sintió eso reverberó por su sistema como un tambor. Mía.

_Mí__a.__Mí__a__._

Pasaron dos horas en la tienda y Emmett la paseó por cada sección.

Se deleitó en su embeleso cauteloso, le provocó mucha alegría mostrarle todos y cada uno de los juguetes que la tienda tenía para ofrecer y describirle sus funciones.

Algunas de las cosas la espantaron y fue cuidadoso en hacer notas mentales, considerándolas límites fuertes para ella.

La mayoría de los juguetes, sin embargo, la cautivaron como una polilla a la luz. Rose era abierta en sus reacciones a lo que la rodeaba.

No intentaba esconder lo que estaba sintiendo, ya fuera una reacción positiva o negativa; solo las demostraba y su honestidad era aire fresco para la mente de Emmett. Cuando estuvo con mujeres que eran tan ansiosas por complacer como Rose, tendían a no tener en cuenta sus propios sentimientos y en cambio intentaban reaccionar como pensaban que él querría que lo hicieran.

Las mujeres así eran difíciles de trabajar porque nunca comprendían que para un Dom, al menos para un Dom como él, su placer provenía de encontrar todos los trucos y gatillos para abrir a su sub. Ese era el más alto propósito de un Maestro. Dominar a una sub de tal forma que pudiera hacerla mojarse con apenas una palabra y llevarla al clímax con apenas un toque era el nivel que esperaba llegar en cada relación. Si una mujer estaba tan enfocada en intentar ser lo que pensaba que él quería y nunca lo dejaba entrar en lo que ella realmente quería, era casi imposible alcanzar ese lugar, y los dejaba en última instancia decepcionados a ambos.

Pero Rose no decepcionaba. Se encogía lejos de cualquier cosa que pareciera muy dolorosa, como los ganchos y alfileres, mientras que las paletas y pinzas de pezones causaron que su aliento se detuviera y que un rubor se extendiera por sus mejillas. Palideció de lleno con horror ante el despliegue de bolsas de enema, pero se mordió el labio inferior y se balanceó sobre los talones cuando le mostró los arneses de bondage.

Para cuando dejaron la tienda, Emmett estaba tan duro que le asombraba el poder caminar. Rose estaba ruborizada y sombría, y más que un poco intimidada por la cantidad y variedad de objetos que Emmett había ordenado que les entregaran. Por no hablar de la bolsa que se habían llevado con ellos. Emmett la metió en el taxi cuando se detuvo para ellos, y solo fueron los años de disciplina lo que le permitió mantener sus manos apartadas de ella durante el corto trayecto a casa.

Rose se precipitó por las escaleras tan pronto como el taxi se detuvo, y Emmett la observó mientras sacaba su billetera y pagaba el taxi.

Pensó que era inteligente al correr. El borde de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo era irregular. Se sentía más como un animal que como un hombre, y casi esperaba que se hubiera encerrado bajo llave en su habitación.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él, echó la llave y comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas. Pateó los zapatos y tiró los calcetines, dejándolos donde aterrizaron. Lo siguiente fue su camisa y para cuando llegó al cinturón y se desabrochó los pantalones, había alcanzado la puerta de su habitación. Donde se congeló en el umbral.

Rose estaba arrodillada en el centro de su cama. Desnuda.

La bolsa cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo mientras el hambre se apozaba en su vientre y volvía el dolor en su entrepierna de proporciones críticas.

Había un banco de cuero rojo a lo largo del borde de la cama tamaño King. Era de la altura justa para lo que tenía en mente. Hizo un gesto hacia ella mientras se inclinaba para rebuscar en la bolsa.

—Siéntate en el borde con las piernas abiertas y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Se apresuró a hacerlo con un gemido, y lo complació mucho que no necesitara recordarle que debía responderle verbalmente cuando susurró con voz ronca:

—Sí, Señor.

Lo primero que sacó fueron las restricciones. Cuando estuvo directamente frente a ella, las levantó al nivel de sus ojos. Eran un par de esposas de velcro con algunas correas añadidas.

—Vamos a comenzar tu primera lección sobre restricciones usando las esposas. Por ahora, voy a mantener tus manos donde las tienes.

Mírame —una vez que sus ojos lo encontraron, preguntó—: ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?

—Álamo —la mirada en su rostro era toda sobre confianza y anticipación.

—Bien. Ahora baja los ojos de nuevo —esperó hasta que obedeció, luego envolvió sus pequeñas muñecas con las bandas negras y las aseguró juntas. Instintivamente, intentó separar y bajar las manos. Cuando no pudo, su respiración aumentó y observó a sus pezones volverse protuberancias duras.

Se mantuvo de pie, sin hacer nada más que observarla por varios minutos. Emmett sabía cómo la incertidumbre de esperar podía aumentar tanto el deseo como los nervios de una sub. Estiró el momento hasta que estaba al borde retorcerse, entonces sacó el siguiente objeto de la bolsa. Cuando encendió el brillante vibrador rosado, su cuerpo se sacudió.

El juguete tenía un mango largo con una pelota de goma grande al final. Era más para masajes de espalda que para un juego sexual, pero a Emmett le gustaba la superficie larga de la pelota para jugar con sus subs. Lo llevó a su cuello al nivel más bajo y se lo pasó sobre los tendones. Sonrió cuando notó que fruncía el ceño.

Solo podía adivinar que estaba esperando que lo pusiera sobre puntos más obvios, pero no tenía ninguna prisa ahora que la tenía desnuda.

Emmett observó mientras le pasaba la pelota sobre sus hombros y tórax, evitando cuidadosamente sus pechos. Con los brazos levantados como estaban, mantenía los ya altos montes aún más elevados. Mientras masajeaba sus costillas, tomó con suavidad un pecho y luego el otro, levantándolos con el masajeador y mirando mientras el suave vibrador hacía que temblaran de la forma más encantadora. Su respiración aumentó cuando acercó la pelota a sus pezones, y cuando finalmente le rozó uno, jadeó.

—¿Te gusta esto? —Preguntó.

Su: —Sí, Señor —fue más una respiración que un sonido y lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué hay de esto? —Preguntó a continuación y aumentó la velocidad un nivel y luego puso la bola firmemente contra uno de los apretados brotes.

—Oh Dios —su espalda se arqueó e intentó bajar las manos.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no podía, pudo ver que solo la excitó más. Se movió a su otro pecho y le dio el mismo trato. Sus pechos estaban pesados con su excitación, las puntas eran una sombra oscura, del color de las castañas. El contraste del masajeador rosado brillante contra esos picos rosados era una de las cosas más bellas que Emmett hubiera visto jamás.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con el rubor que había creado en sus pechos, bajó el masajeador. Sonrió cuando tragó saliva y abrió las piernas solo un poco más para él. Le daban ganas de querer cantar como un loco porque estuviera tan ansiosa por él. Antes de bajar la pelota sobre el valle entre sus muslos, primero dibujó firmes círculos sobre sus piernas, una, luego la otra, relajando los músculos que se habían tensado con excitación. Los masajeó con ganas hasta que ambos muslos estuvieron rojos y flexibles. Para cuando llevó esa pelota a su objetivo final, podía decir que ella apenas tenía fuerza en sus piernas para mantenerlas separadas.

Esa superficie redonda del vibrador oscurecía su pequeña carne rosada, y cuando lo posó ligeramente sobre ella por primera vez, dejó salir lo que se podía describir como un ronroneo. Durante el primer minuto, mantuvo el nivel de vibración bajo y lo pasó en suaves círculos sobre ella, trazando desde las mejillas de su culo encaramadas en el banco hasta su hueso púbico. Cuando observó un brillo revelador en la pelota, supo que estaba lista para más, y aumentó la velocidad y la presión solo un poco. Su ronroneo se convirtió en un gemido y apretó y frotó la pelota hasta que los delicados labios de su coño se abrieron para él.

—Joder, eso luce lindo, nena —esa gran pelota redonda estaba siendo besada por esos labios, y más y más de sus jugos lo cubrían ahora. Vio su clítoris emergiendo de su capa protectora, y supo que no le tomaría mucho correrse. Presionó un poco más y llevó la bola justo debajo de ese manojo de nervios. Levantó los ojos hasta su rostro—. Ahora, tenemos una nueva lección para ti, preciosa —dijo—.

No quiero que te corras hasta que te dé permiso.

Lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Entendido? —Cuando se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza temblorosa, añadió—: Buena chica —luego regresó a mirar lo que estaba haciendo.

Su clítoris estaba grande y enrojecido como una baya, por lo que sabía que no podría retenerla por mucho. Se agachó para ver mejor, y ella susurró al tener su cara tan cerca de su carne abierta y anhelante.

Sin advertencia, subió la velocidad de nuevo y posó la pelota directo sobre su objetivo. Su grito fue gutural y electrificante. Esas piernas que se había esforzado tanto por relajar se tensaron instantáneamente mientras su culo se levantaba del banco. Intentó bajar los brazos, y cuando no pudo, el gritó escaló a un gemido agudo.

—Oh Dios. Oh por favor. Oh, Emmett… hmm, Señor… oh por favor, no puedo. No puedo. Voy a c-co-correrme.

Sus súplicas fueron como música para él. Esperando a ver cuánto podía empujarla, aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad una vez más.

Gritó, y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás hasta que quedó con los hombros en el borde del colchón y los talones calvados en el suelo a cada lado de él. Podía notar que hasta aquí llegaba, no lograría retenerlo más, así que para evitar que se ganara un castigo susurró:

—Preciosa, córrete para mí. Ahora.

Su coño estaba empapado, y de un segundo al otro, perdió todo control y se corrió con una serie de violentas sacudidas y gritos ensordecedores.

Emmett se sintió de unos jodidos tres metros de altura y a prueba de balas.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Selena16

Max kaDaR

Nadiia16 


	16. Chapter 16

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Dieciséis **

Rose yacía sobre el banco como un trapo mojado intentando recuperar el aliento. Increíble. Eso había sido increíble. Era todo lo que podía pensar. Su corazón latía como un baterista drogado, y su cabeza daba vueltas como si acabara de bajarse de una montaña rusa.

Cuando volvió a sentir su rostro, se las arregló para abrir los ojos y ahí estaba él. Emmett. El hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto alguna vez. Era grande como un vikingo, con la contextura de un dios griego, y con la voz de un ángel sureño. Ahora, después de pasar tantos años soñando con esto, era suyo. Con sólo ese pensamiento se le volvió a encender la excitación en sus venas.

Era real. Realmente estaba ahí y le estaba haciendo el amor.

Increíble.

Emmett le sonrió mientras se inclinaba y le quitaba las restricciones. Solo podía suponer que esa sonrisa era debido a que no se había movido de donde había aterrizado después de que el orgasmo la sacudió. Sorprendentemente, no estaba avergonzada. Supuso que como lo amaba, también confiaba en que él la amara, aunque chillara como una lunática. Era el único que la hacía sentir así, si no le gustara, no seguiría provocándole esas reacciones.

Tan pronto como sus manos estuvieron libres, saltó. Como un mono araña dopado, se arrojó contra él y se aferró con fuerza. Él se echó a reír y apenas la atrapó mientras le envolvía las piernas alrededor de su cintura, los brazos en su cuello y lo besaba como había soñado durante tantos años. Su risa se derritió en un gemido, y esas grandes y callosas manos primero la sostuvieron para mantenerla en su lugar por un delicioso y alucinante beso, luego las deslizó por su cuerpo para aferrar su trasero. Su gemido fue incluso más alto que el de ella cuando apretó ese lugar y la clavó contra su polla.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que retirarse para respirar, porque lo que estaba haciendo entre sus cuerpos robaba cada pedazo de oxígeno de su sistema. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un gruñido y su boca, esa talentosa y encantadora boca, encontró un lugar en su cuello que hacía que cada nervio en su cuerpo se encendiera y rogara por más.

—Mmm, te gusta eso ¿cierto? —Murmuró con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Oh, Dios, sí, —estuvo feliz de decir—. Oh, sí, de verdad, de verdad me gusta.

Más risas mientras mantenía la boca en su lugar y los llevaba hasta la cama. No estaba segura de cómo lo lograba sin aplastarla, pero los arrojó a ambos sobre el colchón y rodó hasta que estuvieron en medio sin que sintiera nada.

Estaba sobre él y sus manos seguían aferradas a su trasero. Le estaba haciendo cosas que la hacían jadear y maullar como si estuviera lista para rogar en cualquier segundo. Primero tenía que encontrar la manera de dejar de besarlo.

_¿__C__ó__mo __d__e__ti__e__n__e__s a__l__g__o __qu__e __se __h__a __conve__r__tid__o__ e__n __a__l__go __p__ri__m__a__r__i__o __p__ara sobr__e__v__i__v__i__r?_

—Dios, besas como los dioses —le dijo cuando él abandonó su boca para jugar con su oreja y ese punto que descubrió en su cuello. Cuando llegó ahí, provocó otro de esos chilliditos que solo él parecía ser capaz de sacarle. Flexionó las caderas contra él en reacción.

Esa flexión frotó su aún pulsante clítoris a lo largo de la barra de hierro que era su polla, y ambos gruñeron ante el contacto. Le hizo darse cuenta de que se había quitado los pantalones en algún momento, la idea la emocionó tanto como la asustó. ¿Sería ahora? ¿La tomaría ahora? Intentó abrir las piernas para quedar a horcajadas sobre él, pero la detuvo con facilidad.

—Siguiente lección, preciosa, —dijo y comenzó a tirar de sus caderas—. Quiero que te acomodes sobre mí y me chupes la polla mientras yo me como tu coño.

Vamos, pon tu jugoso culito aquí.

Rose se congeló por un segundo al imaginarse su nariz justo en el medio de sus nalgas, y la vergüenza la embargó. Quizás era estúpido, porque ya había tenido su rostro ahí pero había estado dormida cuando comenzó, y además su nariz había estado apuntando hacia su obligo, no a su culo.

Lo miró con pánico preocupándose por eso, pero él solo se rió ante la mirada en su rostro y tiró de ella para acomodarla.

Se sentía incomoda y lista para arrancar mientras posicionaba sus rodillas a cada lado de sus oídos. Cuando se levantó a cuatro patas sobre él, lo miró a la cara, luego dejó salir un gruñido.

—Ehh, ¿estás seguro de esto? —Preguntó.

Él le miraba el coño, y podría haber muerto cuando se relamió los labios y le pasó las manos por los muslos hasta apretarle el culo. Intentó tirarla hacia abajo sobre él, pero estaba congelada en su lugar y continuó mirándolo con alarma.

Él aparto la vista de su entrepierna y se encontró con su expresión horrorizada.

—Rose, —dijo, con esa voz que la hacía derretirse—. A menos que lo siguiente que quieras decir sea _Ál__a__m__o_, te sugiero que traigas tu trasero aquí y pongas esa dulce boca tuya a trabajar —cuando solo pudo balbucear como tonta, le echó su sonrisa gentil y añadió—: Dulzura, tienes que confiar en mí. Te va a encantar esto.

—Pero… —no podía creer que de verdad fuera a tener que decir esto en voz alta—. Pero, Emmett… el… ehh. Bueno. Ehh… el…, ¿no va a… eh… oler? —Apenas pudo terminar de hablar, y la última palabra salió como un susurro. Esperaba por Dios que la hubiera oído, porque no creía tener el coraje de hablar del olor de su trasero nunca más.

—¿Oler?

Oh Dios. ¿Acaba de decir eso en voz alta? Quería encontrar un agujero al que arrastrarse, pero él aún la sujetaba por el trasero en cuestión así que estaba atrapada.

—Oh, preciosa, se me olvida lo inocente que eres, y luego algo como esto sale —negó con la cabeza un poco, y para su sorpresa, levantó la cabeza y tomó una gran y exagerada inhalación.

Como si no fuera suficiente, tiró de sus caderas y frotó su nariz desde sus labios mayores hasta su agujero trasero, luego delante de nuevo antes de echarse atrás para mirarla—. Hueles a azúcar y sexo, Rose.

Me pone duro como el acero, y te usaría como colonia si pudiera.

Cada. Jodido. Día.

Tragó saliva. Él no le mentiría, aunque fuera para hacerla sentir mejor. Nunca lo había hecho.

—Ahora, relájate y confía en mí —luego se volvió a elevar y succionó su clítoris justo entre sus labios.

Rose se olvidó de toda su vergüenza. Corrientes de sensaciones se encendieron desde su núcleo y avanzaron en todas direcciones con cada lamida y tirón de su boca.

Movió y sacudió sus caderas hasta que estaba segura de que lo estaba asfixiando, pero él solo gemía con placer y tiraba más de ella. Después de infinitos minutos de felicidad, recordó que se suponía que debía hacer eso por él también.

Rose movió la cabeza y su hinchada polla estaba justo ahí. Pensó en hacerlo sufrir un poco, pero no estaba segura de cómo, así que solo abrió la boca y lo tomó tanto como pudo. Algo debió haber hecho bien, pensó, porque gritó contra ella y su cuerpo se volvió granito.

Era como el juego del pilla-pilla. Emmett la chupaba y lamía hasta que apenas podía respirar, mucho menos moverse, y luego se retiraba un poco para que ella pudiera centrarse en él. A medida que la suave y tierna carne resbalaba y se deslizaba a lo largo de su lengua, usó primero una mano y luego alternó con la otra cuando esa se cansaba. Se volvió adicta a su tacto y su sabor.

Esas gotas saladas que resbalaban por su lengua cuando hacía algo que realmente le gustaba eran como premios que ganaba, y se volvió codiciosa por ellas. Sus caderas comenzaron a bombear y su polla se volvió incluso más grande y dura a medida que la mamada continuaba. Emmett jadeaba sobre su núcleo y las vibraciones se sentían tan alucinantes que gimió sobre él para ver si le también gustaba la sensación.

Le gustó.

Sus caderas se elevaron de la cama y lo oyó tanto como lo sintió decir—: Dios, sí —contra ella. Continuó haciéndolo. Pronto sus caderas cobraron vida propia, y fue más como si él estuviera follando su boca que ella dándole una mamada, y se vanaglorió de eso. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su lengua en movimiento, sus dientes fuera del camino, y usó el fuerte agarre de su puño para atormentar y realzar sus empujes.

Se iba a correr, lo sabía. Podía sentirlo en el borde, y cuanto más se acercaba él, más se acercaba ella. Comenzó a bombear de verdad y su saco se acercó y se le apretó al cuerpo, cuando minutos antes había estado balanceándose suavemente con sus movimientos.

Quería su clímax más de lo quería el suyo propio, y redobló los esfuerzos. Él lo sintió y maldijo de nuevo. Esta vez no pudo descifrarlo, demasiado atrapada en lo que estaba sintiendo y en lo que estaba haciendo.

Justo cuando estaba segura de que se iba a correr, Emmett movió las manos y casi se congeló cuando le deslizó sus dos dedos más largos en su núcleo y su dedo meñique rodeó y luego se empujó en su apretado agujero trasero. Rose se olvidó de cómo respirar o moverse, y aunque él se mantuvo bombeando, flotó sobre él en una agonía de confusos deseos. Arremetió una, dos veces, y luego dos veces más, y esa confusión estalló en un millón de fragmentos de luz que se dispararon desde su pulsante centro. Gruñó dándole ánimo y para que continuara, mientras ola tras ola la bombardeaba e inundaba.

Fue su turno de quebrarse. Mientras ella seguía temblando en agonía, la giró sobre su espalda para sentarse a horcajadas de su cintura. Emmett rugió cuando el primer chorro se disparó para aterrizar sobre su pecho. Su mano bombeó y apretó su polla y apuntó el segundo chorro a su otro pecho, y luego el tercero y cuarto entre ellos. Observó su rostro mientras la miraba, y pensó que nunca había lucido tan ferozmente apuesto como ahora. Con un último estremecimiento y temblor, sus ojos se cerraron y se desplomó hacia adelante hasta que quedó sobre ella afirmado en una mano mientras con la otra seguía acariciándose.

Le tomó varias respiraciones profundas pero al final abrió los ojos para mirarla de nuevo. Lo observó admirar la visión de sus pechos decorados con su semilla. La mirada en su rostro la hacía querer hacerlo todo de nuevo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la sonrisa que le dio debió haber dejado claro lo que estaba pensando.

—Preciosa, —dijo sin aliento y con voz rasposa—. Vas a ser mi muerte —luego se inclinó y la besó con una dulzura que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos y una alegría tierna a su corazón.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

—¿Quieres que haga _qu__é_? —Rose miró a Emmett la siguiente mañana con incipiente horror. Habían dormido toda la noche con Rose envuelta sobre él como una manta. La había despertado dos veces, durante la noche, una vez con la boca entre sus piernas de nuevo y otra con sus manos ahí. Luego, cuando la alarma sonó, la había arrastrado hacia la ducha y bañado de pies a cabeza tan a fondo que apenas fue capaz de levantarse por sí misma cuando hubo terminado.

Cuando fue su turno, Emmett le mostró cómo llevarlo al clímax usando solo las manos. Mientras lo observaba temblar, jadear y gruñir ante el toque de sus dedos, había estado asombrada. Toda su vida lo había amado desde la distancia y siempre había parecido tan lejano y completamente fuera de su alcance. Ahora estaba aquí, tocándola y enseñándole cómo tocarlo a él, y era como un milagro.

Lo que le estaba pidiendo ahora, sin embargo, era más que un poco aterrador.

—Vas a pasar el día en el trabajo conmigo —repitió, con voz calmada y razonable—. Todos van a pensar que eres mi nueva interna.

Rose estaba sentada en su cama, usando nada más que una toalla observándolo buscar en su armario mientras le hablaba sobre el hombro.

—Lo que realmente harás ahí es actuar como mi sub —Emmett se volvió hacia ella con un traje de falda en las manos. La pecaminosamente suave tela era de un azul profundo con rayas finas color plata. Era una mini falda con pliegues que la hacía bambolearse y rebotar con cada paso. Luego sacó una camisola de seda color granada para llevar bajo la chaqueta recortada.

—Emmett —intentó de nuevo—. ¿Y si alguien entra? Te puedes meter en problemas —cuando él se rió y posó la ropa en la cama a su lado, balbuceó—: No estoy bromeando. ¿Y si nos atrapan y te metes en problemas con tu familia?

—Rose, —le tomó la cara entre las grandes palmas—. Te preocupas demasiado. Soy dueño de la compañía, no puedo meterme en problemas —cuando abrió la boca para discutir, posó los labios sobre los suyos y besó lejos cada pensamiento que tuviera en su cabeza—. Ser el jefe tiene algunas ventajas. Una de las cuales es que nadie, _n__a__di__e_, entra en mi oficina sin esperar a que lo haga entrar —un beso más y luego salió, dejándola con un hormigueo pero aún un poco asustada.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

—Sr. McCarty, el Señor Cullen está en la línea uno.

Emmett levantó la cabeza de entre las piernas de Rose con un salto. Estaba abierta sobre su escritorio con esa pequeña falda enredada sobre la cintura. Le había atado las piernas hacia atrás con algunas restricciones de velcro que había asegurado alrededor de su pecho. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Mientras frotaba un par de dedos en los jugos que había extraído de ella, observaba su rostro que salía de la niebla.

—Gracias, Serena —respondió cuando apretó el intercomunicador con su mano libre. Sabiendo que era su justa medida de malévolo dijo— : Sub, quiero que te mantengas en silencio mientras tomo esta llamada —cuando lo miró con pánico, se apresuró a tomar la llamada antes de que dejara salir una objeción por la que tuviera que disciplinarla.

—Robert, —dijo Emmett al padre de Rose deslizando un pulgar en un firme círculo sobre su clítoris—. ¿Cómo estás?

Emmett tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar reírse ante la mirada de horror en el rostro de Rose.

—Bien. Muy bien, hijo —la voz de Robert Cullen sonó alta y clara desde el altavoz y todo el cuerpo de Rose vibró con el esfuerzo de bloquear lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras la voz de su padre flotaba alrededor de ella.

—¿Cómo está mi chica hoy?

Emmett miró a su "niña", restringida y abierta sobre su escritorio. Lentamente empujó dos gruesos dedos en ella y respondió—: Está excelente.

Sus ojos se cerraron en un gemido silencioso y le sonrió, luego se inclinó hacia adelante para darle unas rápidas lamidas a su clítoris hinchado.

—Odio tener que molestarte, —dijo Robert—. Pero ya sabes cómo son las madres. Se preocupa menos cuando estamos informados.

¿Rose ya te está volviendo loco?

Emmett bombeó duro y con fuerza en su vagina cuatro veces y respondió—: Creo que es al revés, Robert, yo soy quién la está volviendo loca —luego observó mientras deslizaba su meñique en el capullo rosa de su entrada trasera. Cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensó y estremeció.

—Oh, eso lo dudo —respondió su padre con una sonrisa indulgente—. Nuestra chica cree que no puedes hacer nada mal. Ya sabes, probablemente no te hayas dado cuenta de esto pero no creo que haya superado alguna vez su amor por ti.

—¿No me digas? —La respuesta de Emmett estaba de llena de duda sorpresiva. Ahora mismo lo estaba mirando por entre sus piernas restringidas y lucía igual de preparada para matarlo que para correrse.

—De verdad, —continuó Robert—. Honestamente creo que sigue con esa adoración que siempre ha tenido por ti. Bueno, espero que no esté arruinando demasiado tus asuntos. No dejes que acapare todo tu tiempo libre. Jasper y Alice pueden hacer de niñeras un par de noches a la semana, así puedes salir.

Emmett se echó a reír al ver la expresión ultrajada en el rostro de Rose, luego dijo—: Me aseguraré de decirle que crees que aún necesita una niñera.

—¡Dios Santo, no lo hagas! —hubo verdadera preocupación en su voz—. Pondría el grito en el cielo si supiera que he dicho eso. Bueno, ¿y le has enseñado algo nuevo ya?

—Oh, sí, le he enseñado un par de cosas —sus dedos seguían bombeando y usó el pulgar de su otra mano para atormentarle el clítoris.

—Qué bien. Muy bien. Pero, como ya te he dicho, no queremos que gastes todo tu tiempo libre con nuestra chica. Solo llama a Jasper y a Alice en cualquier momento y se la llevarán de tus manos cuando necesites un descanso.

—Como ya te he dicho, me gustan mis manos justo donde están ahora mismo —Considerando que ambas manos estaban ahora enterradas en su chorreante vagina, no podría haberlo dicho más en serio—. Es una alegría para mí, siempre lo ha sido —Sus ojos se encontraron y su devoción ardiente le tiró del corazón—. Muy bien, Robert, voy a cortar —le guiñó un ojo a Rose mientras le decía a su padre—: Tengo una jovencita que está por _ll__e__g__a__r_en cualquier momento —no escuchó la respuesta de su padre; estaba demasiado ocupado aplacando su risa ante la mirada asesina que su sub le enviaba.

Tan pronto como la comunicación murió, Rose abrió la boca, presumiblemente para espetarle algo, pero olvidó un pequeño detalle: estaba restringida con sus manos enterradas en ella. Se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre ella, empujando fuerte con sus dedos de forma que su cuerpo reverberó con la reacción.

—¿Hay algo en tu mente, sub? —Se burló mientras seguía bombeando. Sus ojos perdieron enfoque y sintió la intensa contracción de sus paredes vaginales—. Dios, dulzura —le gruñó prácticamente—. Me encanta cómo te sientes justo antes de correrte.

Si estuviera dentro de ti ahora mismo, perdería la jodida cabeza —gruñó lo último cuando ella se extendió y se corrió en una ola de contracción tras otra.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Max kaDaR

Emely

Nadiia16 


	17. Chapter 17

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Diecisiete **

Mañana sería su cumpleaños. Rose era un puñado de nervios y anticipación. Mañana sería el día. Finalmente le iba a hacer el amor. Esta última semana le había hecho de todo _e__x__c__e__pt__o _eso. Le había derramado aceite tibio en los pechos, luego los sostuvo entre sus manos mientras se frotaba la polla entre ellos hasta correrse con un grito gutural. Hizo lo mismo con sus nalgas al día siguiente. Para su asombro y placer secreto, lo había hecho mientras estaba inclinada sobre su escritorio en el trabajo. Su boca había estado entre sus piernas tantas veces que pensaba que se convertiría en adicta porque comenzaba a anhelarlo ahí de nuevo casi tan pronto como terminaba.

Las manos de Emmett estaban constantemente sobre ella.

Incluso si estaban viendo una película antes de dormir, la tocaba de alguna forma increíble y maravillosa. Rose sonrió, pensando que eso funcionaba en ambas direcciones. Finalmente, era libre de tocarlo también. Con sus manos y su boca, le estaba haciendo todo lo que había soñado. _B__u__e__n__o cas__i_, se corrigió. A partir de mañana, sería todo.

—¿Estás lista, preciosa? —Emmett metió la cabeza en su habitación donde la había dejado una hora atrás para que se preparara para la cena. Quedó encantada de ver su expresión cambiar con sorpresa, y luego oscurecerse de deseo.

Esta noche llevaba un vestido blanco; parecía una elección perfecta ya que era su última noche como virgen. Era sin tirantes y se ajustaba hasta los muslos donde la larga falda se aflojaba y fluía. En los talones, la falda coqueteaba con el suelo y tenía una abertura al costado que subía hasta la mitad de su muslo. Llevaba un abrigo de cachemira para los hombros y se lo acomodó mientras se volvía para sonreírle.

—Lista —con una última mirada a su pelo, que había acomodado en rizos sueltos, pasó por su lado saliendo por la puerta.

Rose no pudo evitar el brillo puramente femenino que sintió al verlo aún parado estupefacto mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo.

Rose salió del taxi y dejó salir un jadeo de emoción cuando Emmett le dijo al conductor que se detuviera. Había un carruaje abierto con un reluciente caballo blanco esperándolos. El conductor le hizo un gesto de saludo con la gorra y se bajó para abrirles la puerta con una reverencia

Se volvió hacia Emmett y envolvió los brazos con fuerza alrededor de él.

—Oh, Emmett. Es perfecto. ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes exactamente qué hacer?

Él sonrió, y con una mano firme, la ayudó a subir al carruaje. Central Park estaba lleno de magia de atardecer. No había una sola nube en el cielo, y, al comenzar a caer la oscuridad, las estrellas brillaron y llenaron la noche de diamantes. El caballo los llevó por lentos caminos a través de los elaborados jardines y la fragancia de un millón de flores perfumó el aire.

Rose dejó descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Emmett y él envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella para atraerla más cerca.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Rose le dijo:

—Te amo, Emmett. Te he amado toda mi vida y cada día que hemos tenido solo se vuelve más y más perfecto.

Su brazo se apretó más y lo sintió darle un beso en la cabeza.

Sabía que aún estaba en conflicto acerca de ellos. La amaba también; sabía que lo hacía. También sabía que estaba teniendo problemas con la transición desde el amor que sentía por la pequeña niña a los sentimientos que ahora tenía por la mujer en la que se había convertido. Le sonrió, sin miedo a que viera las lágrimas que nadaban en sus ojos.

—Estoy tan feliz de haber esperado por ti. Esta semana ha sido la mejor de mi vida y si hubiera podido saber qué pedir y escribir una lista, lo habría escrito exactamente de esta forma.

Su mano acunó su mejilla y miró en sus ojos por un largo y silencioso momento antes de bajar la cabeza y besarla. La besó con ligereza al principio, solo suaves toques de sus labios contra los suyos.

Luego añadió más y más presión hasta que sus labios se abrieron, y dejó salir un gruñido despacio cuando su lengua barrió dentro. Por infinitos momentos, la besó con profundas acometidas de su lengua, alternando con roces ligeros como pluma.

Ella jadeaba y su cabeza estaba nublada de deseo cuando se retiró. Rose gimió e intentó atraerlo por más, pero él dijo:

—El carruaje se ha detenido, preciosa. Ya hemos llegado.

Rose alzó la vista y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos ante lo que vio. Estaban en un valle aislado sin otra alma a la vista, y había una mesa preparada para servir a un Rey. Había bandejas de plata y porcelana brillante. Copas de cristal de tallo largo, manteles blancos e incluso un atractivo joven vestido con esmoquin que los estaba esperando. No estaban solos, como había pensado.

Admiró toda la escena con el vientre tembloroso y miró de vuelta a Emmett, lista para estallar en un ataque de llanto de gratitud en toda regla.

Él reconoció las señales porque pareció aterrorizado por un segundo y dijo:

—Recuerdas a Jared, ¿cierto, preciosa?

—¿Jared? —La cabeza de Rose se movió hacia el atractivo joven y dejó salir una risa sollozante—. ¡Jared! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Miró de vuelta a Emmett y él sonrió al decirle:

—Demostró no ser un idiota cuando volvió a comprobar cómo estabas esa noche. Estabas casi en coma, porque golpeó la puerta tan fuerte que casi la echa abajo y tú ni te inmutaste.

Se sonrojó ante eso. Sabía que fue por los orgasmos que le había dado que durmió tan profundamente, y por la mirada en sus ojos, vio que él lo sabía también.

—Bueno, al ver lo preocupado que estaba por ti y todo, le prometí que podría comprobar que estabas bien por él mismo —le dio un rápido apretón y saltó para envolver a Jared en un abrazo apretado.

—Es bueno verte —miró a este chico que apenas conocía pero con el que sentía una profunda conexión.

—También a ti, Rose—su sonrisa era encantadora y conocedora y Rose sintió un rubor avanzar por sus mejillas cuando la miró—. No puedo decir que esté completamente feliz de ver que tu plan funcionó. Esperaba que fracasara miserablemente, así me darías una oportunidad.

Su risa fue ligera y llena de alegría.

—Jared, nunca me convencerás de que estás falto de compañía femenina y languideciendo por mí.

Tomó sus manos en las suyas y le abrió los brazos para poder hacer el acto de admirarla de pies a cabeza.

—¿Te has mirado al espejo, Rose?

Se rió de nuevo y dio un paso atrás.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces no has mirado muy de cerca si puedes decirme eso. Cuando estaba por responder, Emmett se paró detrás de ella y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura para atraerla contra él.

—Deja que el chico te haga un cumplido, dulzura. Demuestra que no es ciego —con un suave beso en su mejilla, la guió de la mano a la mesa que esperaba.

Mientras Jared movía la silla para ella, se asombró al descubrir que sería su camarero cuando tomó el champán y comenzó a verterlo.

—¿Jared? —Lo miró primero y luego a Emmett, listo para enviarlo fuera, y un poco sorprendida de que Emmett lo tuviera ahí como "la ayuda".

—Rose, preciosa —dijo Emmett antes de que pudiera continuar—. Mientras hablaba con tu chico, me enteré de que está en la ciudad con una beca parcial y trabaja para pagarse la universidad.

Siendo un estudiante hambriento y todo eso, pensé que apreciarías si le ofrecía un trabajo.

—Y yo, siendo el "estudiante hambriento" en cuestión, me gustaría decir que aprecio los quinientos dólares por jugar al camarero por una noche.

—Oh —dijo Rose con alivio y gratitud revoloteando por su cabeza—. En ese caso, salud por tu buena suerte —levantó su copa en un saludo burlón y añadió—: Que encuentres una mujer desesperada con conexiones adineradas cada vez que debas el alquiler.

El resto de la tarde pasó volando en un halo de polvo de hadas en lo que a Rose concernía. La cena fue plato tras plato de delicias. Jared fue más que el camarero; habló con ellos y bromeó con ella constantemente. Estaba segura de que sus mejillas se mantuvieron rosadas todo el tiempo. Emmett fue atento y encantador.

Le habló y se centró en ella más intensamente de lo que pudiera recordar.

Hablaron de todo. Descubrió que le agradaba cuando se expresaba, así que le dio su completa opinión en cada tema incluso cuando era contraria a la de él.

La conversación se acaloró cuando llegaron al tema del conflicto en Irak. Ella pensaba que la pelea debería terminar y que América debería retirarse, mientras que él, siendo un texano de tomo y lomo, quería pelear hasta que América ganara y así terminaría el conflicto. El apasionado debate solo los calentó más hasta el punto en que lo único que podía pensar era en desnudarlo.

Supo que él estaba pensando lo mismo porque en medio de uno de sus mejores argumentos, estampó el tenedor sobre la mesa, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para atraerla en sus brazos para uno de los besos más intensos que le hubiera dado.

Para cuando la tarde hubo terminado y él cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de ellos, estaba loca de deseo. La había acariciado y besado todo el tiempo.

Después de la cena pasearon por el parque, por la orilla del lago, cogidos de la mano, y perdió la cuenta del número de veces que la apretó entre sus brazos. Luego la llevó a un Piano Bar donde la música era suave y clásica. Viejas canciones de Jazz de Frank Sinatra, y otras más nuevas de Harry Connick Jr. se escuchaban de una banda en vivo, y la balanceó por la pista de baile hasta que se sintió empapada de música y romance. Se movía con demasiada fluidez para ser un hombre tan alto.

Bailar con él era como estar en una película de Fred Astaire1, y Rose honestamente no podía sentir su pies tocar el suelo.

—Rose, preciosa, —dijo Emmett detrás de ella mientras sus labios besaban ese punto en su cuello que le derretía las rodillas—. Es más de medianoche.

Feliz cumpleaños.

Luego la giró y la besó. Su boca se movió con tanta habilidad como sus pies se habían movido en la pista de baile, y todo lo que Rose pudo hacer fue derretirse en rendición. Varios minutos alucinantes pasaron sin ningún otro sonido aparte de la respiración desigual mientras los besos se volvieron más frenéticos antes de registrar lo que dijo Emmett.

Se apartó con un suspiro y miró su rostro mientras jadeaba. Sus brazos aún estaban envueltos alrededor de su cuello y los suyos estaban apretados en su cintura. Se mantuvieron así por un congelado minuto mientras sus miradas se conectaban con entendimiento creciendo en sus corazones.

—Ha llegado la hora —susurró—. Mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Ocurrirá esta noche.

—No, preciosa —se inclinó y la besó a lo largo del cuello—.

Ocurrirá ahora mismo —entonces oyó el sonido de su cremallera cuando la soltó y su vestido aterrizó sobre sus pies, dejándola desnuda ya que se le había negado la ropa interior esta noche.

Ni siquiera intentó detener los sonidos necesitados que salían de su interior mientras lo besaba de nuevo intentando soltar los botones de su camisa. Era una tarea imposible, porque su cerebro no podía recordar cómo hacerlo. Justo cuando estaba lista para romper el desesperante material, tomó sus manos y las apretó juntas detrás de su espalda. Cuando intentó moverlas, se ganó un gruñido de advertencia y le dio un fuerte tirón en sus muñecas restringidas.

—¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad, sub?

La pregunta causó una reacción en cadena de fuegos artificiales que explotaron en su interior, desde su mente, hasta el corazón, y a su ya empapado centro.

—Álamo, Señor.

Entonces la besó de nuevo. Con su mano libre, tomó un pecho en su palma y masculló en su boca mientras apretaba y masajeaba el tierno monte. Sus dedos romos presionaron con fuerza el adolorido pezón y Rose hubiera gritado de haber tenido la fuerza. El intenso placer que se disparó como una flecha desde ese punto hacia su núcleo palpitante casi hizo caer de sus rodillas. Arqueó la espalda con un jadeo y se balanceó sobre las puntas de los pies, empujando sus pechos más hacia su agarre, lista para rogar en cualquier segundo.

—Sube a la cama, dulzura —su voz fue como la grava caliente y causó un temblor bajo en su vientre cuando se dio la vuelta y se arrastró sobre el colchón—. Dios, eres tan jodidamente hermosa.

Túmbate de espaldas y abre las piernas para mí.

Cuando lo hizo, notó el efecto que tenía sobre él en la tensión de la piel alrededor de sus ojos, así como en la forma en que su respiración aumentó. Emmett se quitó la ropa con ruda eficiencia y antes de darse cuenta, estaba desnudo como ella y caminaba hacia la cama.

Se detuvo en la cómoda y tomó algo del cajón. Cuando dejó caer la caja de condones en la mesita de noche, Rose tragó saliva y lo miró con ojos grandes y ansiosos.

—¿Emmett? —Casi tenía miedo de hablar y posiblemente arruinar el ambiente pero sintió la necesidad de ser honesta con él—.

Eh, quizás he debido mencionar esto antes, pero eh… me tomo la píldora desde que tenía dieciséis.

—¿Qué? —Sonó perplejo y más que un poco sospechoso. Cómo podía poner tanta inflexión en una pequeña palabra era uno de los muchos misterios de Emmett McCarty.

—Mis períodos estaban alocados y descontrolados, así que cuando mi madre me llevó al médico por eso, me recetó la píldora para regularme —miró la caja en la mesilla y luego a él—. Así que, si a ti no te importa, preferiría no tener uno de esos entre nosotros. Al menos esta primera vez.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama y le apartó un mechón de cabello de la mejilla.

—¿Por qué, nena? Dime por qué es importante para ti.

Encogió un hombro y se froto la mejilla con él, encontrando difícil poner los sentimientos en palabras.

—Es solo… solo que… no lo sé… solo que parece algo tan clínico, ¿sabes? —Encontró su mirada que la guiaba a continuar y lo hizo—. Los condones son para sexo casual. Sexo con personas que no conoces, o para relaciones que recién están comenzando. Te conozco de toda la vida y no hay nada casual en esto ni en nosotros —cuando su mano volvió y le acunó un lado de la cara, lo acarició y dijo—: Es importante para mí. Por favor, Señor.

No le respondió con palabras, solo tomó la caja y la arrojó a la papelera sin apartar los ojos de ella. Entonces, con una profunda inhalación de saboreo, se acomodó sobre ella y separó sus piernas usando las rodillas.

La respiración de Rose se congeló olvidando cómo hacer trabajar sus pulmones y sus latidos comenzaron una frenética imitación de un colibrí. Emmett parecía ciego a su pánico y solo la atrajo más en su abrazo, luego agachó la cabeza para besarla como si fuera la primera vez.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Rose lo miró y el mundo se redujo solo a sus hombros y la mirada de deseo que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Voy a tomar esto con calma y tranquilidad para empezar —le dijo con esa profunda y azucarada voz—. Recuerda tu palabra de seguridad y úsala si te sientes sobrepasada.

—Sí, Señor.

—Buena chica —le dio un beso ligero sobre los labios—. Mi hermosa chica.

Sus labios la acariciaron y la sedujeron en besos que la dejaron sintiéndose drogada por largos e infinitos minutos. Una eternidad después, besó un camino por su cuello hacia sus pechos, masajeando y apretando los montes mientras su lengua, labios y dientes le hacían cosas increíbles a sus pezones.

—Dios, preciosa, —respiró en su contra—. Tus manos se sienten muy bien sobre mí pero si sigues tocándome así, perderé la cabeza y apresuraré esto.

Pon tus manos en la cabecera, ahora.

Sus manos habían estado moviéndose por sus hombros y enredándose en la seda que tenía por cabello. A regañadientes soltó su agarre y alcanzó las barras por detrás de su cabeza.

Él deslizó una mano entre ellos y gruñó.

—Tan mojada y lista para mí. Dios, Rose. Mírame —se las arregló para abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para encontrarse con su intensa mirada—. Eso es. No hay vuelta atrás —sintió el calor contundente de su polla mientras la usaba para frotarse sobre su coño goteante. Se sintió a la deriva y pensó que se disolvería de placer cuando rodeó el latido pulsante de su clítoris con su cabeza hinchada.

Emmett no rompió el contacto visual al posicionarse en la entrada de su coño y empujar. Sintió presión y luego una extraña sensación de llenado mientras se deslizaba más y más profundo en ella. La piel se tensó alrededor de sus ojos de nuevo y sus labios se retiraron de sus dientes en un gesto de pasión, justo cuando esa presión se transformó en molestia y seguía avanzando.

—¿Qué deberías estarme diciendo ahora mismo, Rose? —Su voz sonó baja y más tensa que nunca antes.

—No —se quedó sin aliento, peleando por aferrarse al placer y no arruinar este momento—. No. Estoy bien. Por favor no te detengas. Oh, wow. Por favor, Emmett no…

Su beso detuvo sus palabras a la mitad.

—No, nena, —murmuró contra su boca—. No me detendré. Pero debes decírmelo cuando estés sobre… —gruñó cuando sus paredes se apretaron con fuerza y sintió su cuerpo saltar en reacción—.

_Mi__e__rda_,

…pasada. Cuando te veas sobrepasada.

Empujó un poco más y Rose se sintió empalada por él.

—Álamo —exclamó sin aliento—. Álamo.

—Eso, muy bien —alabó deteniéndose, se inclinó para besar y acariciar su cuello—. La confianza va en dos direcciones, preciosa — murmuró contra ella mientras sus paredes se contraían de nuevo y se tomó un minuto antes de que pudiera seguir hablando—. Tienes que confiar en que no te empujaré más allá de donde estés lista y yo tengo que confiar en que me dejarás saber cuando me acerque demasiado a ese borde.

Emmett acomodó más de su peso sobre ella y estiró una mano hacia abajo para tomar una de sus nalgas; usó ese agarre para ajustarla y luego inclinó sus caderas hacia arriba. Su beso la consumió y le devolvió el deseo. Se retiró hasta que solo la punta se mantuvo dentro, y entonces, con un gemido gutural, se empujó solo hasta el borde de lo que podía tomar. Siguió así por lo que parecieron horas. Dentro y fuera, adelante y atrás, arriba y dentro suyo hasta que perdió la cabeza y rogó.

Le murmuró de nuevo pero estaba más allá de entender, perdida en la pasión. Todo lo que sabía era la atracción y tensión de su cuerpo. Su agarre se apretó en su culo y luego empujó más fuerte, llenando el resto del camino con una acometida contundente que la hizo arquearse bajo él con un grito feroz de placer desmedido.

—Oh Dios, —dijo con una voz que no podía reconocer—.

Oh, Emmett. Oh cielos. Sí. Sí. Oh Dios, por favor. No pares, no pares —estaba inmenso y Rose se sentía completamente llena por él.

Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, sino que estaba unido al suyo irrevocablemente, y era un éxtasis que nunca habría podido imaginarse.

Emmett se congeló por un instante, enterrado en ella hasta la empuñadura y sintió las cadenas que cargaba sobre sí mismo destrozarse cuando, con un grito profundo y reverberante, bajó firmemente sobre ella y perdió la cabeza. Sus manos la apretaron con fuerza y sus caderas golpearon contra ella con la rapidez y velocidad de un martillo eléctrico. Golpe tras golpe, se empujó hasta la base y Rose duró meros segundos hasta que el primer orgasmo explotó como un huracán.

Pareció alimentar su fuego, porque se movió más rápido y duro mientras los hambrientos y desesperados sonidos de lujuria animal se arrancaban de su garganta.

Rose perdió la habilidad de sujetar las manos e incluso recordar que debía hacerlo y sus brazos se aferraron a Emmett, dejándole fieras marcas de verdugones en su desesperado intento de encontrar apoyo.

Con una maldición áspera, Emmett se movió hasta quedar arrodillado entre sus piernas con las manos en sus caderas atrayéndola contra sus acometidas.

—Mira eso, Rose—se estremeció y soltó otra maldición al observar dónde estaban unidos—. Es tan jodidamente caliente.

Mmmm, se siente tan bien finalmente tomarte, nena. Tan bien. Mira.

Rose miró por su cuerpo y se quedó sin aliento. Tenía sus caderas apretadas en sus manos así que podía claramente ver su polla emergiendo mojada y brillante, y luego de vuelta adentro. Las paredes de su vagina se tensaron contra él cuando la visión provocó que otro orgasmo la azotara.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en una serie de "_Oh __D__i__os, s__í__"_que brotaron de sus labios en un letanía de delirio. Emmett volvió sobre ella y bombeó fuerte y duro durante cinco alucinantes acometidas. Rose gritó cuando el inminente clímax pareció crecer dentro de ella como un globo y consumió cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Se mantuvo así, llenándola más y más, más grande y más profundo hasta que pensó que se volvería loca si no explotaba _a__h__or__a_.

Emmett hizo algo entonces que flameó a través de su conciencia en una erótica cámara lenta. Una mano se deslizó de su culo hasta su muslo y más arriba hasta que se posó sobre la rodilla en el hueco de su brazo, luego levantó esa pierna arriba y hacia su cabeza.

A continuación, su otra mano se levantó y se afirmó en la cabecera, observó cómo sus nudillos palidecían con el esfuerzo.

—Prepárate, preciosa —fue todo lo que dijo, luego se estrelló en casa. Aún más profundo y duro que antes, y Rose gritó y siguió gritando cuando ese globo explotó dentro de ella y sintió el orgasmo más intenso que le hubiera dado. Ondas de choque avanzaron desde su centro hasta las mismas puntas de sus dedos y pies… una y otra vez.

Desde muy lejos, Rose escuchó los gritos que Emmett hizo cuando se hundió en ella y se perdió en su propio clímax. Su enorme cuerpo tembló y se estremeció, llenándola con chorro tras chorro de su abrasadora y caliente liberación.

* * *

1 Fred Astaire, fue un actor, cantante, coreógrafo y bailarín de teatro y cine estadounidense. Su carrera teatral y su posterior carrera en el cine abarcó un total de setenta y seis años, durante los que rodó 31 películas musicales.


	18. Chapter 18

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Dieciocho **

Emmett colapsó y dio gracias a dios por estar junto a Rose y no encima de ella, porque tenía serias dudas de que pudiera moverse si hubiera aterrizado sobre ella.

Sus pulmones funcionaban como un fuelle y se preguntaba si era posible que su corazón estallara, literalmente, en su pecho. Después de un momento se dio cuenta de que Rose no se había pegado junto a él como siempre hacía y se giró a mirarla. Quizás era un cerdo, pero verla en ese justo instante le hacía pavonearse como un gallo y quería golpearse en el pecho como un hombre de las cavernas.

Ella estaba hecha polvo. Su cuerpo estaba enrojecido y cubierto de marcas de sus dedos y chupetones. Esos apetitosos pechos estaban rosados y las puntas estaban obviamente hinchadas y sensibles por sus atenciones. Su cabello era una nube alrededor de su cabeza y sus hombros, y no le iba a envidiar el trabajo de desenredárselo. Era su cara, ese impresionante rostro, el que lo enardeció. Ella lo miraba como si estuviera sentado en la luna, y aquellos hermosos ojos azules resplandecían tan claros y brillantes que juraría que estaban iluminados desde el interior.

—¿Estás bien, dulzura? —le preguntó con un ronco susurro.

—Sí, Señor. Definitivamente estoy más que bien —su susurro era casi tan ronco como el suyo y se le coló por su pecho de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estás pegada a mi? —le preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Me gustaría estar, —respondió ella medio dormida—. Pero creo que estoy paralizada —Cuando él se echó a reír, ella añadió—. No estoy bromeando.

Estoy diciéndoles a mis brazos y piernas que me muevan para acercarme ahí, pero no me escuchan.

Le tomó un poco más de esfuerzo moverse de lo que él quisiera admitir, pero tiró de ella acercándola al sitio donde pertenecía.

Su cuerpo todavía vibraba por los temblores.

Emmett había estado con más mujeres de las que podía contar, había experimentado situaciones sexuales que harían enrojecer a un sátiro, pero esto que él acababa de compartir con Rose lo anulaba todo. En su mente, retrocedió al momento de la penetración.

Ella había estado tan caliente y apretada, que él sintió como si estuviera forzando su polla a través del ojo de una aguja; una que hubiera estado sostenida sobre el fuego hasta que brillara. Sus músculos se habían agarrado a él con tales fuertes contracciones, que sólo el recordarlo le causaba que otra ola de temblores lo recorriera.

Rose se acercó más a él y, cuando sus suaves pechos se presionaron más completamente en su costado, recordó cómo habían lucido mientras él había estado bombeado con tanta furia en su interior. Habían temblado y rebotado en su pequeño cuerpo, con las puntas apretadas y oscuras, y Emmett había tenido dificultades en apartar sus ojos de ellos para poder observar los signos que pudiera mostrar ella de no estar bien. Pero esos signos no aparecieron. Ella había estado completamente fascinada y receptiva a todo a cada paso que daban. Ni una sola vez había mostrado una indicación de que no amara lo que le estaba haciendo.

De hecho, los únicos signos que le había dado eran señales de que quería más. Más fuerte, más rápido, y más profundo, y si esta no hubiera sido su primera vez, él le habría dado justo eso. Una y otra vez. Sabiendo que no había nada que se interpusiera en su camino para hacerlo tan pronto como ella se recuperara, Emmett ordenó a su mente descansar, relajarse y dormir un poco.

Con un suspiro que le salió del fondo del alma, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar cuando escuchó la rítmica respiración que confirmaba que ella estaba dormida.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Max kaDaR **

**Selena 16 **

**Emely **

**Nadiia16**


	19. Chapter 19

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Diecinueve**

Hundida hasta la nariz en las espumosas burbujas de la bañera de hidromasaje, Rose cerró los ojos y se deleitó en una gloriosa decadencia. Estaba en el asiento reclinable, y una docena de chorros pulsantes golpeaban sus doloridos músculos.

Cuando había intentado salir de la cama por la mañana, una mueca de dolor había hecho que Emmett se echara a reír como loco. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la ducha, y luego la bañó tan minuciosamente que se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

Después de la ducha, la envolvió en una toalla, la llevó a la terraza y la depositó en la bañera de hidromasaje, con órdenes estrictas de no moverse. Ella estaba tan feliz de complacerlo.

Había tenido sexo. Más que eso, había tenido sexo con Emmett McCarty. Con un baile feliz en su interior y una sonrisa satisfecha, Rose se hundió todavía más y cerró los ojos.

—Esa es una hermosa visión —aunque su voz había sido suave, la había sorprendido, y abrió los ojos mientras se quedaba sin aliento.

—No te he oído entrar —ella intentó que su corazón volviera a la normalidad y lo observó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la bañera, junto a su cadera.

—Te he traído algo para el dolor muscular —sostenía un vaso de agua en una mano y lo que ella suponía era una aspirina en la otra—.

Siéntate y tómate esto. Es ibuprofeno, es mejor para el dolor muscular que la aspirina y los tuyos parecen necesitarlo.

La engreída mirada de suficiencia en su rostro, hizo que enrojeciera mientras se sentaba y se tomaba la pastilla. En cuanto se la tragó, le devolvió el vaso, pero en vez de volver a su posición, se inclinó y apoyó la mejilla en su muslo. Cuando él acarició sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo en un masaje, ella ronroneó como un gatito.

—Cariño —Su voz era suave, casi reverente—. Esta noche ha sido malditamente perfecta, más cerca del cielo de lo que sé que nunca podré conseguir —él se separó y ella alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con sus ojos—. Gracias. Gracias por amarme y confiar en mí con semejante regalo.

Rose sintió que su corazón daba una voltereta en su pecho y murmuró, —Yo soy quien debería agradecértelo. Después de todo, ha sido mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Deberías? —La preguntaba estaba cargada de intenciones, y Rose reconoció el brillo de sus ojos incluso antes de que hablara—. Quizás deberíamos agradecérnoslo el uno al otro ¿eh?

Él se levantó y se quitó el suéter mientras le hablaba.

—Sobre tus rodillas, cariño.

Emmett la sostuvo mientras obedecía. Luego la posicionó hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre uno de los chorros del asiento, mientras que al mismo tiempo tenía enfrente uno del lateral. Rose estaba gimiendo antes incluso de que él alcanzara los mandos para hacer unos ajustes. Él sonrió de satisfacción cuando ella gritó al poner en marcha uno de los chorros orientado justo sobre su clítoris. Rose instintivamente intentó moverse, pero el agarre en su cabello hizo que se lo repensara, junto con su advertencia.

—Muévete de donde te he puesto, Rose, y me las pagarás.

La respuesta de Rose fue amortiguada por el eje de Emmett deslizándose entre sus labios antes de que soltara la primera palabra. Ella había crecido amando hacerle esto. Su aroma, algo que ella siempre había amado, era más íntimo ahí, más primario. El saborearlo y sentirlo en su boca se había convertido en algo sin lo que ella no creía que pudiera vivir. Mientras lo lamía y succionaba, sus gemidos la rodeaban como una bendición y sus piernas temblaban por el placer que ella le daba. Rose no tenía palabras para expresar la emoción que la embargaba, sabiendo que era ella la que le estaba haciendo eso a él. Sin embargo, era consciente de que hacer esto por él se sentía más correcto que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho antes.

Emmett agarró el sedoso cabello rubio de Rose entre sus puños y trató de frenar su lujuria. Ella había aprendido demasiado rápidamente lo que a él le gustaba y qué lo enviaba al borde. Le estaba haciendo el amor con su boca incondicionalmente, como lo hacía todo, y el Dom en él se deleitaba con su devoción. Mientras observaba su eje deslizándose dentro y fuera de esos perfectos labios, tuvo que recordarse no forzarla.

Su cuerpo se estremecía por el esfuerzo de contenerse y era un delicioso tormento mantener sus empujes controlados.

—Dios, cariño. Es tan jodidamente bueno —la elogió—. Desliza esa lengua un poco más y déjame entrar más profundo. Sí, así. Ahhh, joder, eso es, cariño. Tan… bueno… sí, así. Así. Dios, si seguimos así voy a explotar —él estaba deslizándose, lento y profundo, con su lengua por toda la parte inferior y la corona chocando con la parte posterior de su garganta. No iba a durar. No así. No con ella desnuda y lamiéndolo tan dulcemente mientras temblaba y gemía cuando los chorros la empujaron a su propio clímax más y más cerca.

—Eso es, cariño —le dijo, sabiendo que no iban a poner aguantar mucho más tiempo—. Córrete conmigo. Vamos, cariño, grita tu placer alrededor de mi polla…

Saliendo de la nada, un cuerpo se estrelló contra el costado de Emmett, que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. No registró un único dolor en particular, sino un asalto de cuerpo entero que por suerte le provocó un subidón de adrenalina en su respuesta de luchar-o-huir. No pensaba en otra cosa más que estaba siendo atacado y tenía que proteger a Rose.

Emmett se revolvió a ciegas mientras seguía rodando. Sintió el crujido del impacto cuando sus puños conectaron, a la vez que registraba que los puños de su atacante también conectaban. Forcejeó para ganar su posición y ejecutar una llave de cabeza, pero los puños del otro se estrellaron contra sus costillas cuando alzó el brazo.

Con un gruñido de dolor y los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo, cambió de táctica y fue a bloquearle la pierna. Usó todo lo que pudo en el forcejeo, hasta que sus muslos rodearon la cintura de su oponente. Mientras apretaba sus tobillos y cambiaba el peso para llevarlos de costado, apretó bien fuerte las rodillas y lanzó su brazo hacia atrás para golpearle la cara y asegurarse de que le rompía la jodida nariz.

Ahí fue cuando consiguió echar la primera mirada a quien lo estaba atacando.

Jasper.

—¡Joder! —Justo a tiempo, retiró su puño. Un sentimiento desesperado de dolor, mezclado con frustración, clamaba en él, y ahora luchaba para evitar matar a su amigo, en vez de luchar.

No fue fácil. Jasper no tenía tales escrúpulos. Emmett vio una furia asesina en los ojos de Jasper, y seguro como el infierno que no estaba retirando sus puños.

—¡Alto! —Emmett gritó a apenas dos centímetros de la cara de Jasper, pero ni siquiera pestañeó—. ¡Jasper, maldita sea, ya basta!

Nada. Jasper seguía tirándole y Emmett no tuvo más remedio que seguir para tratar de desviar los golpes, que caían con fuerza y furia por la necesidad de venganza que tiene un hermano. Maldijo cuando Jasper se soltó de su agarre y le lanzó un sólido gancho que le hizo charquear los dientes con la suficiente fuerza como para rompérselos y hacerle ver las estrellas. Sacudió la cabeza en un esfuerzo por aclararse la visión, justo cuando Rose apareció sobre el hombro de Jasper.

—¡Atrás, Rose! —Le gritó a ella también, pero ella no tenía en mente más que a su hermano y le rodeó el cuello con el brazo para poder separarlo.

Jasper sólo se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para alejarla.

Aun sabiendo que no estaba herida, Emmett sintió una peligrosa furia hirviendo a fuego lento como respuesta a que nadie, hermano o no, tocaría a Rose con ira.

Se movió para tomar ventaja de la distracción que Rose había proporcionado y se apartó, pero Jasper estuvo enseguida de vuelta sobre él. Cuando le lanzó otro derechazo, Emmett volvió a maldecir y deseó fervientemente que ese tipo hubiera elegido una profesión, cualquier profesión, que no le hubiera proporcionado el entrenamiento para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jasper lanzó una rodilla peligrosamente cerca de la ingle de Emmett, y empezó a sudar mientras consideraba que tendría que empezar a luchar si quería salir de esta de una pieza. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón ante la idea a pesar de que se dio cuenta de que no podría. Si él hubiera sido el que entrara y viera lo que Jasper había visto –a Rose desnuda con la polla de un tipo en el fondo de su garganta- él también mataría al hijo de puta. Emmett se resignó a la recibir la paliza, y fue justo cuando se dejó que Rose regresó y le tapó a Jasper la cabeza con una toalla, cegándolo eficazmente. Jasper maldijo y levantó las dos manos para desprenderse de la toalla, y Emmett aprovechó esa pequeña oportunidad para alejarse y poner distancia entre ellos.

En cuanto Emmett se puso en pie, fue golpeado con el pecho con su camisa. La cogió y miró hacia donde Alice estaba parada, dándole un asentimiento agradecido.

Ella no parecía más que feliz que su marido, pero al menos no estaba intentando hacerle sangrar.

Jasper se levantó con los puños apretados y los pies separados, pareciendo nada menos que un luchador esperando el sonido de la campana para el segundo asalto.

Emmett sintió remordimientos de conciencia cuando vio que empezaban a salirle moratones donde le había golpeado antes de darse cuenta de contra quien estaba luchando. Él y Jasper habían llegado a pelearse muchas veces cuando crecían, pero nunca había sido nada importante. Sólo dos chicos desahogándose. Pero esto era diferente, y cuando la cosa se calmara se aseguraría de que Jasper supiera que lo lamentaba.

—Esto no va a suceder, Jasper, —le dijo, encontrándose con la mirada de Jasper—. No voy a pelear por esto. Lo creas o no, estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que estás sintiendo —Escupió la sangre de la boca hacia un lado sin apartar los ojos de él. Mantuvo los brazos caídos a los costados y giró sus manos hacia arriba en un gesto de impotencia—.

Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en una jodida cosa que pueda decirte para que esto esté bien —Mientras su mente se apresuraba en encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que hiciera que Jasper lo entendiera, sabía que lo tenía perdido de antemano. Todo lo que podía ver era la traición impresa en el rostro de su amigo—. ¿Sabes qué?

Ni siquiera voy a intentarlo.

Observó a Jasper esforzándose visiblemente por recomponerse.

Entonces giró la cabeza y miró a Rose. Emmett sintió la furia ardiendo en esa mirada. Jasper nunca la había mirado con nada menos que adoración, y ahora el disparo de esa mirada estaba tan lleno de maldad que Emmett sintió cómo cada gen protector de Dom en su cuerpo se ponía en alerta roja.

—Consigue alguna puta ropa que ponerte —Jasper escupió a Rose—. Te vienes con nosotros.

Rose tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y estaba temblando en nada más que una simple toalla mientras miraba a su hermano. Cuando Emmett vio que su cara se desmoronaba ante el veneno en la voz de Jasper, empezó a olvidarse de que estaba de acuerdo con él. Lo primordial en su mente en ese momento era Rose, y que nadie la lastimara, ni siquiera su hermano.

—No, —él dijo, su voz mortalmente calmada—. No, ella no se va.

Jasper le echó una mirada llena de odio y lo señaló con un dedo en su dirección.

—No digas ni una puta palabra más. Ella se viene conmigo, y si te acercas a ella de nuevo, te juro por Dios que te mataré —Luego caminó hacia donde estaba Rose y la agarró por el brazo.

Eso fue lo peor que pudo hacer.

Emmett fue hacia él antes incluso de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo reaccionó. Se rompió. Al ver a Rose sacudida así, algo peligroso se desencadenó en él. Agarró la mano que Jasper tenía en ella y se la retorció. Apretó su otra mano en la garganta de Jasper y lo empujó contra la pared más cercana.

—No la toques. ¿Me has oído? —Emmett se inclinó hacia él hasta que estuvieron prácticamente nariz con nariz—. Estás cabreado ahora mismo, y eso es genial.

Ya te he dicho que te entiendo. Pero estás cabreado conmigo, así que deja a tu hermana en paz, joder —Emmett se apartó y se giró hacia Rose, que estaba llorando audiblemente ahora.

Si ella estaba lastimada, Emmett le rompería el puto brazo a Jasper.

—Cariño, shhhh. ¿Estás herida? —él se había girado de espaldas a Jasper y extendió la mano para comprobarla por sí mismo.

El dolor cegador de un puñetazo en los riñones lo puso de rodillas con un grito de sorpresa. Las mujeres se lanzaron a la vez.

Alice lanzó todo su cuerpo contra su marido, mientras que Rose se dejaba caer sobre la espalda de Emmett como si fuera un escudo humano. Las dos gritaban para que se detuvieran.

—Jasper —Alice tenía el rostro de su marido acunado entre las palmas de sus manos mientras lo forzaba a que la mirara a la cara. Él estaba intentando moverla a un lado sin lastimarla, pero ella no quería moverse. Emmett estaba agradecido por ello, ya que estaba teniendo problemas para respirar debido a ese maldito gancho. El hijo de puta podría ser boxeador—. ¡Jasper, por favor! —ella le gritaba—. Ven a las escaleras conmigo. Vamos. Les esperaremos abajo y luego hablaremos

—Jasper la agarró de las muñecas y le apartó las manos de su cara con un gruñido, y Emmett sintió otra oleada de furia cuando oyó el gemido de dolor de Alice—.

¡Jasper! —ella siguió gritándole—. ¡Mírate!

¡Me estás asustando! —Eso lo detuvo en seco y la miró por primera vez.

Ella suavizó la voz—. Me estás hacienda daño.

El cuerpo del policía se derrumbó tan rápido que parecía como si hubiera sido desconectado, y se llevó las muñecas de su mujer a la cara con una maldición mientras la revisaba.

—Dios. Lo siento, Alice —Le besó cada mano y luego la abrazó.

Mientras la sostenía, le habló en el cuello, palabras que no llegaban a oírse donde estaban Emmett y Rose, pero Emmett sabía que eran palabras de lamento y devoción.

Jasper no debía de confiar mucho en sí mismo para mirarlos de nuevo, porque simplemente metió a Alice bajo su brazo y salieron de la terraza. Emmett hizo una mueca de dolor y se empujó para levantarse.

Se tomó otro minuto con las manos sobre las rodillas mientras intentaba recordar cómo respirar, y por fin fue capaz de incorporarse.

Rose estaba llorando en silencio y usaba la toalla para limpiarle la sangre que le brotaba del labio.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Emmett —Su cara se arrugó cuando la miró al rostro—. Todo esto es por mi culpa. Todo. Él es tu mejor amigo y yo lo sabía y aún así fui estúpida y egoísta —Intentó hacerla callar pero ella se apresuró en continuar—. Sí. Lo soy. Nunca debería haberte presionado a esto. Yo solo… solo… te quie-quie-quiero tanto, que no podía pensar en nada más que en mí, y ahora, mira lo que ha pasado.

—Rose, cariño, para. Me estás matando —La atrajo más cerca mientras caía en un profundo y desgarrador sollozo, y Emmett pensó que la pena de ese corazón roto era peor que cualquiera de los golpes que él había recibido—. Soy un chico grande, Rose. Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo y a lo que nos estábamos arriesgando, más que tú —Suspiró triste y cansado—. Por eso él me ha golpeado a mí y no a ti.

Yo soy el que necesita pedir perdón, cariño, no tú —La besó en la cabeza—. No tú

—Cuando ella intentó retroceder y contestarle, él sólo la abrazó más fuerte y le dijo—. Vamos. Vístete y vayamos a ver si Alice ha conseguido quitarle la pistola a tu hermano para que no pueda dispararme.

Su patético intento de humor provocó una pequeña sonrisa en ella y Emmett la hizo salir de la terraza de la misma forma que Jasper había llevado a Alice. A pesar de que lo había dicho en broma, Emmett se dedicó un momento a preguntarse si Jasper tendría su arma.

Después de todo, el tipo estaba seriamente cabreado.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	20. Chapter 20

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

.

**C****apítulo Veinte **

Para cuando Emmett entró en la sala de estar donde les esperaban Jasper y Alice, Jasper se había recompuesto y estaba a medio camino de tomarse un whisky.

—Aún no puedo pensar en nada que decirte, Jasper —Emmett se quedó en medio de la sala y se puso frente a él. No podía pensar en ninguna excusa porque sabía que no había ninguna.

Curiosamente, pensó, tampoco sentía la necesidad de disculparse.

Probablemente eso lo empeoraba todo, pero disculparse sería decirle que se arrepentía de haber estado con Rose y que lo cambiaría si pudiera, pero eso no era cierto. No se lamentaba de un solo momento en que habían estado juntos, y no cambiaría nada. Si eso lo hacía peor, bueno, no había una puta cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Te conozco desde que éramos niños —le dijo Jasper, mirándolo con desprecio—. Tú estabas allí el día en que la trajeron a casa desde el hospital. ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?

Su pregunta estaba llena de angustia y Emmett sintió que se le rompía el corazón. No había un hombre en el mundo al que amara más que a este que estaba ante él.

Rose entró justo entonces y Emmett se dio cuenta de que su mundo se había vuelto del revés desde el momento en que la recogió en el aeropuerto.

Jasper la miró y Emmett vio que su expresión se tensaba cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que Rose tenia en su cara.

—¡Dios, qué lio! —exclamó su hermano exclamó y dejó su bebida antes de estirarse y envolverla entre sus brazos—. Rose, nena, —le dijo, besándola en lo alto de la cabeza mientras ella se apretujaba en su abrazo—. Perdona si te he hecho daño antes. Todavía estoy cabreado, y estás en serios problemas, pero sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? —Esperó hasta que ella asintió y luego dijo—: Dios. Sí, te quiero hasta volverme loco, y si ahí arriba lo has dudado aunque haya sido por un solo segundo, no creo que pueda vivir con ello.

—Lo siento, Jasper —Rose rompió en un sollozo—. Siento tanto lo que he hecho. Es culpa mía. Por favor, no te enfades más. Por favor — ella se echó hacia atrás y alzó la vista hasta su hermano con lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, y Emmett vio que Jasper se estremecía por el impacto—. He sido yo. Todo ha sido cosa mía.

Yo lo planeé todo para conseguir quedarme aquí y poder estar a solas con Emmett. He estado enamorada de él desde siempre y ya no podía esperar más. Por favor, no te enfades con él —ella volvió aquellos ojos azules inundados de lágrimas hacia él y Emmett estuvo tan indefenso ante su impacto como lo había estado Jasper—.

Lo amo. Sé que piensas que es un capricho, que creceré y lo olvidaré, pero estás equivocado. Esto es real —ella volvió a mirar a su hermano—.

Esto es tan real como lo que tú sientes por Alice y lo que Edward y Jacob sienten por Bella. Y tú deberías saber que no lamento en absoluto haber estado con Emmett, solo lamento que el estar juntos te haya hecho tanto daño.

—Rose —Las manos de Jasper frotaban arriba y abajo los brazos de Rose, como si la protegiera del frío—. Cariño, eres tan joven. No… —él se interrumpió cuando ella abrió la boca para argumentar—… déjame terminar. Eres _j__oven_y que quieras serlo o no, no cambia una maldita cosa. También eres inocente. No estás preparada para una relación como la que Emmett te metería. Es imposible —La agarró fuerte por los brazos y le dijo—. Ahora, ve con Alice y haz la maleta.

Vas a venirte con nosotros —Ella sacudió la cabeza negándose, y Jasper añadió—: No discutas ahora. Sólo ve con Alice. Emmett y yo tenemos que hablar y averiguaremos el resto más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Emmett vio la reticencia de ella cuando asintió y siguió a Alice fuera de la sala. Él podría haberla tranquilizado diciéndole que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

Que ella no se iba a ir a ninguna parte. Estaba confundido sobre un montón de cosas cuando empezó su relación con Rose, pero había una cosa que estaba más clara que el cristal: ella era suya y no habría fuerza en este planeta que la apartara de él.

—Hemos sido íntimos —Jasper lo miró como si estuviera mirando a un perfecto desconocido—. He compartido a _mi __e__s__p__osa _contigo. Me gustaba pensar que te conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona en este planeta —Dio un paso acercándose más hasta que estuvieron uno frente al otro—. Sólo voy a preguntártelo una vez, y quiero que sepas que sabré si me estás mintiendo —Hizo una pausa preparándose para la pregunta—. ¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto?

Le tomó más de treinta segundos darse cuenta de que Jasper se había puesto en lo peor. La conmoción y la repulsión que sintió Emmett cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Jasper había temido, fue demoledora.

—¡Por Dios, tío! —gritó, horrorizado ante la idea—. Sólo hace una semana. Dios. ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Un monstruo? —Se pasó una temblorosa mano por el cabello—. ¡Me cago en la puta, joder! ¡Hace una semana, lo juro por Dios! —El hecho de que Jasper le hubiera hecho esa pregunta rompió algo en su interior y se tambaleó hacia atrás como si lo hubiera golpeado.

De alguna forma, así había sido.

—Te creo —dijo Jasper y hubo un atisbo de su amigo en su cara que no había estado ahí antes—. No creí que fuera posible, pero tenía que preguntártelo —Sus manos levantadas en el mismo gesto de impotencia que Emmett había hecho en la terraza.

Emmett tenía que darle eso. Era una pregunta válida y por mucho que le dieran ganas de vomitar, sabía que era una pregunta que necesitaba una respuesta.

—Una semana,Jasper, lo juro por Dios. Ni siquiera pensé en ella más que en una cría hasta que la recogí en el aeropuerto.

—Qué puto lío —repitió Jasper y se giró para servirse otro trago—.¿Quieres uno? —Le preguntó, y cuando Emmett le respondió que sí, cogió otra copa.

—¡Voy a volver ahí! —la voz de Rose era nerviosa y Alice tuvo que bloquear la puerta con su cuerpo para evitar que saliera—.

¡No puedo quedarme aquí sentada, Alice! —Rose miró a su cuñada y esperó poder confiar en que estuviera de su parte—. Has visto lo que ha sucedido arriba en la terraza. Emmett no quería pelear. Tiene en la cabeza la estúpida idea de que se merece ser castigado por haber estado conmigo y dejará que Jasper lo mate —La certeza de que tenía razón le hizo querer alcanzar la puerta de nuevo.

—Rose —Alice bloqueó la puerta otra vez y le dijo—: Jasper no va a matarlo. Es el mejor amigo de Emmett, y también es un policía. Ellos van a habar de esto.

Nosotras solo tenemos que dejarles que lo hagan — Extendió sus delicadas manos y acunó las mejillas de Rose con un toque maternal que hizo que las lágrimas anegaran los ojos de Rose.

—Mientras tanto, tengo algunas preguntas —La mirada en su cara era puro afecto y Rose sintió las lágrimas brotar en reacción—.

¿Estás bien? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Te duele algo?

—No, Alice —Rose respondió exasperada—. Emmett nunca me ha lastimado. Tú lo conoces mejor que eso, ¿no?

—Pensaba que lo conocía y que nunca te tocaría —dijo Alice con una fuerte dosis de desconcierto—. Cariño. Él es demasiado mayor para ti y sus gustos en la habitación están más allá de lo que una chica puede manejar —Alice parecía darse cuenta de cómo sonaba eso y alzó las manos con una mueca—. No me estoy expresando bien. Es solo…

Es que él es… él es…

—¿Un Dom? —Rose se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja—. Lo sé. Él me lo contó antes de que estuviéramos juntos, y te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a él —Se acercó a Alice y la apretó fuerte de las manos, permitiendo que la entendiera—. Lo amo. Se supone que debemos estar juntos —Rose sintió un rubor en sus mejillas pero se esforzó en mantener el contacto visual—. Cuando Emmett me dijo que es un Dom, no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba. Así que lo busqué. ¿Y sabes qué sentí? Sentí alivio. Mira, desde que tenía unos catorce años estaba teniendo todas aquellas oscuras y confusas fantasías con Emmett, y siempre me sentía culpable por ello —Agarró a Alice más fuerte de las manos, como si necesitara más de su atención—. En las búsquedas que hice, ¿sabes qué encontré? Descubrí que todas aquellas confusas fantasías no son para sentirse culpable. Emmett es perfecto para mí, Alice. Él es perfecto y no está siendo más que paciente y gentil y amable.

Debes saber que no quiso tocarme hasta estar aseguro de que yo estaba preparada —Dio un paso atrás y se dejó caer sobre la cama—. Yo estaba preparada. Era el momento de crecer y ser aquello que había nacido para ser… —La mirada que le dio a Alice detuvo cualquier cosa que hubiera estado a punto de decir—. Suya.

Alice fue hacia delante y le acarició el cabello de los lados de la cara.

—Rose, te conozco desde hace menos de un año, pero te amo como a una hermana desde el primer segundo —La besó en la frente y se sentó junto a ella con un brazo rodeándole los hombros—. Cariño, te creo. Creo que lo amas. Lo veo en tu cara cada vez que lo miras. Pero cariño, una relación Dom/sub… especialmente una relación Maestro/esclava como la que Emmett está buscando, no es una relación para un primer amor —La miró y agarró las manos de Rose—.

¿Puedes entender eso? ¿Puedes intentar entender que ese tipo de relación es para la gente que ya ha tenido otras relaciones y que, por lo tanto, pueden elegir esta opción desde la perspectiva de la experiencia? —Hizo una pausa un momento y luego añadió—. ¿Cómo puede esperar saber que este es el estilo de vida correcto para ti, si no tienes nada con lo que compararlo?

—Tú amas a mi hermano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rose.

—Sabes que sí, —fue su respuesta.

—De acuerdo, ahora vamos a suponer que lo conociste a él primero. Antes de todos los hombres con los que has salido. Antes de que hubieras investigado en la clase de sexo que te deja preguntándote si hay algo mal en ti. Y antes de tener que pasar por los desamores y todo el drama de ruptura tras ruptura —Se levantó y se puso frente a Alice cuando terminó con—: Ahora, ¿te habrías alejado de él solo porque no era el momento? ¿O te habrías abrazado a él tan fuerte como hubieras podido y habrías agradecido a tu buena estrella el haberlo encontrado?

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y Jasper la miró.

—¿Has recogido todo?

—¿Qué? —dijo Rose, desconcertada—. Jasper. No me voy a ir a ningún sitio.

—Sí, Rose —Entró por completo en la habitación, se cruzó de brazos y la enfrentó—. Vas a venir conmigo y punto final.

Rose lo miró asombrada, con la boca abierta. Él siempre había sido su héroe. Ella tenía dos hermanos y una hermana. Tenía tantos primos que le salían por las orejas y un padre fuera de lo común. Pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera su amado padre, era para ella lo que era su hermano Jasper. De pie sobre su metro ochenta, cabello rubio y un rostro que ella en secreto había pensado que es el que tendría Superman si fuera real.

Cuando era pequeña, él era el único que la dejaba pegarse como una lapa donde quiera que fuera. Nunca fue brusco con ella y cada vez que alguien la tomaba con ella o la hacía llorar, era Jasper quien acudía a rescatarla. En toda su vida, él nunca la había decepcionado, y por lo que ella sabía, lo mismo se le aplicaba a él. Había una parte de ella, una gran parte, que quería meter la cola entre las patas y hacer lo que él le decía.

Pero no era suficiente.

—Te quiero, hermano. Y espero que sepas que, sin importar lo que suceda, eso nunca cambiará —Cuando sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos, Rose intentó retenerlas. Era importante que Jasper la viera como a una adulta tomando una decisión consciente, no una niña impulsiva dejándose llevar por sus emociones—.

Quizás no te lo creas, pero he estado años pensando en esta elección antes de dar este paso.

Lo que siento por Emmett no es un flechazo, Dios, nunca lo ha sido. Lo amo, y ser suya, pertenecerle, es lo único que quiero hacer con mi vida.

—Joder —Jasper la miró tan impresionado con su apasionado discurso como si acabara de escupirle—. Eres una cría, y más que eso, eres _m__i _hermana pequeña, y no voy a quedarme mirando y dejar que te vayas a vivir con un hombre más de diez años mayor que tú —Caminó dentro de la habitación y terminó con—: Ahora, ya que no has hecho la maleta, enviaremos a buscar tus cosas más tarde, porque nos vamos — Cuando Jasper fue a agarrarla del brazo, la voz de Emmett desde la puerta lo detuvo.

—Yo no haría eso, hijo —Su voz era mortalmente suave y su acento ronco por la emoción—. Has dicho tu opinión y has escuchado la nuestra. Ya es hora de que os vayáis —Entró en la habitación y puso a Rose detrás de él—. Pero se van sin Rose.

Cuando Jasper se puso frente a él, Rose agarró la parte posterior de la camisa de Emmett, segura de que su hermano iba a empezar a pegarle de nuevo. No lo hizo, aunque Rose podría decir que estuvo cerca.

—Tú no quieres hacer esto, _a__mi__go_—Jasper escupió las palabras como si le amargaran la boca—. No traces esa línea en la arena. Yo la cruzaré y no creo que seas tan cruel como para hacer que ella elija entre tú y su familia —Inclinó la cabeza y, si era posible, su expresión se llenó de más odio—. ¿O sí? —Luego alzó una mano hacia Rose y le echó una mirada que casi tenía veneno, pero no por mucho—.

Rose, no voy a decírtelo de nuevo. Vámonos.

Emmett agarró a Jasper por la muñeca y lo apartó de Rose.

—Hijo de puta —Rose no podía ver el rostro de Emmett, pero nunca lo había oído hablar en ese tono antes, y su espalda temblaba por la rabia—. Yo no soy el que traza líneas y hace ultimátums. Ese eres tú. Es todo sobre ti —Se pasó las manos por el cabello en señal de frustración—. Dios, tío, no estoy haciendo con ella nada que no hayas hecho tú antes con tu propia esposa.

Rose y Alice se quedaron boquiabiertas ante eso, porque causó que Jasper se lanzara sobre Emmett con un gruñido y los dos hombres se engancharon como ciervos chocando las cornamentas.

—Me conoces malditamente bien —Emmett jadeó mientras dos fuerzas implacables luchaban uno contra el otro—. Nadie, ni una puta persona en todo este planeta la trataría con más cuidado que yo.

Los dos se separaron a la vez y Jasper le dio la espalda con una frustrada maldición.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, Jasper—dijo Emmett, su voz más suave ahora—.

Hemos sido íntimos hasta el punto de compartir a tu propia esposa conmigo. Si ya confiabas en mi tanto, con algo tan valioso como es tu mujer, ¿dónde está tu confianza ahora?

Rose se quedó sin respiración al oírlo. Su mente se aceleró más allá de la parte de _co__m__p__art__i__r _y aterrizó en el matrimonio de su hermano con Alice. Ellos estaban en una relación de Dom/sub y Rose nunca había visto a su hermano más feliz. Si ellos podían hacerlo funcionar, entonces ahora ella estaba todavía más segura de su relación con Emmett.

Jasper no se giró a mirarlos, sólo tomó a su esposa de la mano y se fue después de pronunciar una sola palabra como respuesta.

—Rota.

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

Por tercera vez en la última semana, Emmett apretó los puños a sus costados haciendo un esfuerzo para contenerse y no salir de la casa a destrozar a Jasper a golpes. Rose estaba llorando en silencio en la cama. Había estado allí llorando durante la última hora y él estaba empezando a volverse loco. El Dom en él quería descubrir quién la estaba haciendo daño y matarlo, pero eso era algo imposible porque quien estaba lastimándola era su propio hermano.

Era difícil de creer que hubiera pasado sólo una semana desde que Jasper se había ido de su casa hecho una furia. Emmett había hecho todo lo posible para suavizar el disgusto de Rose. Todavía la llevaba a trabajar como su "ayudante" y se había asegurado de darle a su eficiente e inteligente mente las suficientes tareas como para mantenerla distraída. Cuando el trabajo no era bastante, encontró otras emocionantes formas de vaciar su ocupada pequeña cabeza. Y cada noche le hacía el amor hasta que ella caía saciada y exhausta y luego se dormía como un tronco. Pero la tristeza aún la abatía y, en momentos como ahora, tenía que soportar impotente cómo ella lloraba, y eso lo desgarraba en pedazos.

Ella se estremecía al oír cualquier sonido en la casa, como si creyera que Jasper había vuelto. Cuando sonaba el teléfono estaba segura de que eran sus padres, y cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Rose había estado segura de que era algún miembro de su familia que venía para llevársela a su casa.

Él estaba seguro de que ella estaría preparada para la reacción de su familia cuando se enteraran de su relación. Ella había estado confiada y pragmática siempre que habían hablado de la reacción a la que tendrían que enfrentarse. Había dejado claro que sabía que su familia reaccionaría enérgicamente y por eso había querido esperar a decírselo. Rose había razonado que había dos componentes al decidir mantenerlo en secreto. El primero era que, por mucho que estuviera segura de que iba a amarlo para siempre, no quería alterar a su familia con esto si Emmett se cansaba de ella y al final todo era una breve aventura. Sería cruel e inútil montar un drama por algo que resultara ser un corto lío. El segundo era que ella no quería una sombra oscura sobre ellos en la primera fase de su relación. Quería que estuviera llena de alegría y descubrimiento, no de lágrimas y confusión.

Tenía sentido, así que Emmett había dejado que ella se saliera con la suya. Incluso había estado de acuerdo con ella. No quería que nada les distrajera ni les quitara la felicidad que estaban encontrando el uno con el otro, y después de la extrema reacción de Jasper, no podía decir que se lamentaba de haberlo mantenido en secreto.

Deseaba que lo siguiera siendo.

Con una maldición, Emmett llevó a Rose hasta el armario y cogió una de sus maletas. La lanzó sobe la cama rebotando y empezó a rebuscar en su armario con un único propósito. Con los brazos cargados, volvió y metió la ropa en la maleta sin cuidar que se arrugaran las telas. Tenía un curso de acción en su mente y ahora que tenía un plan y una meta, estaba concentrado.

—¿Emmett? —La voz de Rose sonaba amortiguada detrás de un pañuelo de papel y distorsionada por su nariz tapada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No me estarás enviando con Jasper, verdad?

—No cariño —Suavizó su voz cuando detectó el pánico en ella—.

Nos vamos de la ciudad por unos días. Le daremos a tu hermano tiempo para que se enfríe y estarás en algún lugar donde no tengas que preocuparte por si vienen a buscarte en cualquier momento.

Con un sollozo respondió:

—De acuerdo. Eso suena realmente bien. Te ayudaré a hacer la maleta —Fue a la cómoda y cogió algo de ropa interior.

Emmett sintió un destello de sonrisa cuando dejó caer pesadamente un par de zapatos dentro de la maleta.

—Cariño, esto está lleno. Ya he terminado —dijo y cerró la cremallera.

Ella miró la maleta, su cómoda, el armario.

—Pero, Emmett, no has cogido ropa interior.

Por la forma en que se sentía, sabía que su sonrisa era puramente demoníaca.

—Lo sé.


	21. Chapter 21

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Veintiuno **

Después de una serie de llamadas telefónicas y de arrastrar sus maletas, estuvieron en camino. Un taxi, un avión privado, y un paseo en limusina más tarde, iban cogidos de la mano paseando por un sendero del bosque McCarty. Rose miraba a su alrededor asombrada.

Los árboles eran enormes y las hojas eran verdes y frondosas con apenas indicios del cambio que se avecinaba mostrándose en las pocas hojas dispersas en el suelo.

La luz moteada caída sobre sus hombros como una manta caliente, mientras una suave brisa coqueteaba con su cabeza y con el dobladillo de su vestido rojo y blanco de verano.

—Aún no puedo creerme que estemos aquí. Hace cinco horas estábamos en Nueva York y ahora estamos en Texas, yendo a hacer un picnic en un prado —Ella le apretó la mano y le envió una sonrisa llena de calidez y gratitud—. Pensaba que no había nada que pudiera mejorar las cosas. Estaba equivocada. Esto es perfecto .

—Se puso de puntillas y rozó su boca con la suya. Cuando reanudaron el paseo, Rose miró las puntas de sus zapatillas rojas de lona—. ¿Estás seguro de haber dejado Nueva York? Quiero decir que todavía estás en medio de todo ese asunto de la fusión, ¿qué pasa si al irte les surge algún problema?

Emmett sacudió la cabeza y alzó sus manos entrelazadas para poder depositar un beso en el dorso de la ella.

—Ya te lo he dicho, cariño, ser el jefe tiene sus ventajas.

Tomarme unos días libres es una de ellas. Las cosas estarán bien allí.

Tengo buena gente en la que confío y si surge alguna emergencia sólo estoy a tres horas en avión. Además, es sólo un fin de semana. No necesitas preocuparte por nada… déjame eso a mí —Hizo un gesto con la cesta que sostenía y dijo—: Mira, allí. Ese es nuestro lugar.

Rose dejó escapar un suspiro de melancolía. Un poco más hacia delante, el camino conducía hasta un prado rodeado por un anillo de árboles. La hierba era de un verde profundo y las flores silvestres lo cubrían en un patrón que era un derroche de colores y aromas.

—Oh, Emmett —Rose salió de la cubierta de las copas de los árboles y entró a la luz del sol—. Nunca había visto algo tan perfecto y hermoso.

—Yo sí, cariño —Cuando ella le sonrió, Rose se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban fijos solo en ella—. Yo sí.

Mientras Emmett extendía la manta, Rose escarbaba en la cesta.

—Estoy hambrienta. Me alegro de que tu familia tenga un cocinero aquí. Oh, creo que estoy en el cielo —Levantó la tapa de un recipiente y le mostró tres grandes piezas de pollo frito—. ¡Y mira esto! —exclamó y abrió otro recipiente—. Ensalada de patata. Y hay verduras, y salsa, y panecillos frescos, y … ¡Oh, dulce niño Jesús, Emmett, aquí hay tarta de cereza! —Rose lo miró sorprendida—. ¿Tarta de cerezas casera? ¿Les has llamado antes y has hecho que la hagan para nosotros?

Él se echó a reír y le cogió la tarta.

—No, Rose. No les he llamado. Sólo es tu día de suerte, supongo.

El mío también, desde que hace una hora todo el personal se ha ido el fin de semana, así que te tengo para mí sólo —Le dio un rápido beso en la nariz y añadió—:

Saca los platos. Yo también me muero de hambre.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo**

Rose estaba tan llena que apenas podía moverse, pero eso no le impidió servirse un segundo vaso de te dulce del termo.

—Juro que le han puesto alguna droga —tomó un gran trago mientras Emmett descansaba a su lado y le daba vueltas a una flor entre sus dedos—. Creo que soy adicta. Si no puedo conseguir que tu cocinero me enseñe cómo se hace, vamos a tener que buscar la forma de tenerlo de contrabando —Después de otro largo trago, Rose se tumbó hacia atrás, apoyó su peso sobre los codos y alzó la cara hacia el sol.

Medio abrió un ojo para echarle un vistazo a Emmett cuando le pasó la flor sobre la frente y la nariz. Sonrió mientras él recorría sus labios con los satinados blancos pétalos, antes de arrastrarla hacia abajo por su cuello y por la clavícula.

Emmett depositó la flor en el valle entre sus pechos.

—Cariño —Su voz estaba ronca y le provocó un escalofrío por la columna vertebral—. ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?

Rose tragó saliva. El prado y los bosques circundantes parecían estar conteniendo la respiración mientras él esperaba su respuesta.

—Alamo, señor.

Emmett se incorporó para sentarse, inclinó sus largas piernas y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. La tensión en los miembros de Rose se multiplicaba por segundos mientras esperaba a que él empezara lo que había planeado. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo sin mirarla, y la única palabra que pronunció resonó como un disparo en sus oídos.

—Corre.

* * *

** Gracias por sus reviews**

**Nadiia16**

**Max kaDaR **

**Selena 16 **


	22. Chapter 22

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Veintidós**

Rose se levantó con un chillido. Su lindo vestido rojo con cenefa blanca sería fácil de detector entre los frondosos verdes y marrones del bosque. Emmett la miró mientras salía disparada fuera de su vista, sus risas flotando en el viento. Él se esperó hasta estar seguro de que había obtenido una buena ventaja antes de levantarse. Un juego como este era siempre más divertido cuando la presa tenía espacio para correr.

Ella no estaba tan lejos, lo cual le indicaba que se había esperado a ver si iba a darle caza, y Emmett chasqueó la lengua. La adrenalina necesaria aún no la había golpeado a ella; este juego requería un punto sano de miedo que tocara todas las notas correctas.

Salió del sendero y saltó por encima de un roble caído. Tan rápido como pudo, zigzagueó y zigzagueó hasta que volvió al camino de nuevo. Conforme había planeado, saltó justo frente a ella. Ella chilló fuerte y alto y aterrizó con una linda floritura de los volantes de su falda. Se sentó durante un segundo aturdida, jadeando y mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

Emmett se aseguró de mantener su expresión amenazadora mientras daba pasos medidos deliberadamente hacia ella. La expresión en la cara de Rose pasó de un asombro inicial a una sonrisa, pero cuando él siguió acechándola, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.

Rose se quedó sin aliento y se le dilataron las pupilas hasta que se le oscurecieron los iris.

Él observaba cómo ella, en su mente, se apresuraba a poner todas las cosas en la perspectiva correcta; mientras intentaba tranquilizarse a sí misma diciéndose que era sólo un juego. Pero su inteligencia le falló porque, a pesar de que en efecto era un juego y los dos sabían que nunca la lastimaría, sus instintos estaban pataleando y su cuerpo le estaba gritando que echara a correr. _C__o__r__re__. __Ah__ora._

Esta vez, cuando ella se levantó a toda prisa y echó a correr, no se rió, y salió volando como un cohete. Los instintos de Emmett volvieron a la vida y no pudo resistirse a perseguirla de inmediato, aunque lo que quería hacer era darle ventaja. Sus largas piernas le dieron una enorme ventaja sobre ella y en unos pocos segundos, la alcanzó y la agarró por el hombro.

Ella giró la cabeza y soltó un grito cuando lo vio tan cerca.

Rápida como un conejo, giró a la derecha y saltó fuera del camino. Sus dedos atraparon el tirante de su hombro, y la fina tela se rompió con un conveniente rasgón.

El sonido y esa visión lo incentivó mientras Rose duplicaba su velocidad.

Así que él también lo hizo.

Ella pasó por debajo de una rama baja y esquivó el tronco de un enorme roble. Emmett dio la vuelta por el otro lado y esta vez, cuando saltó en lo que pensó que era el camino que ella tomaría, resultó que ella había sido más hábil y se había dirigido en la dirección opuesta.

—Chica lista, —dijo bajito, y después fue tras ella en menos de un segundo. Sorteó y saltó sobre algunos arbustos y matorrales, tomando un camino más difícil pero por el que sabía que podría interceptarla. Esta vez, cuando saltó corriendo delante de ella, ella estaba en modo instinto de supervivencia y le dio un manotazo cuando intentó agarrarla. El sonido de la palmada que le había dado se mezcló con el sonido de su vestido desgarrándose. Él se libró del manotazo y le dio un fuerte tirón a su vestido, solo para que ella reaccionara armándose de valor y dándole una patada en la espinilla.

Fue más el asombro que el dolor lo que le valió su liberación la maldición de Emmett fue fuerte y sucia cuando cargó contra ella de nuevo. A medida que sus piernas se comían la distancia entre ellos, se prometió a sí mismo que en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima no conseguiría escaparse.

Él estaba casi sobre ella. Los únicos sonidos en el mundo eran los golpeteos de sus pasos y los jadeos de sus respiraciones. Casi. Casi ahí. Ella estaba tratando de esquivarlo otra vez; él podía verlo por la forma en que movía la cabeza a izquierda y derecha, buscando la salida más favorable. Con un rugido, Emmett dio dos enormes pasos y saltó, sus dedos agarrándola por el vestido. Le dio otro desgarrón y la costura lateral colapsó y quedó colgando sobre un hombro tembloroso.

Le deslizó la otra mano alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con un gruñido.

Ella estaba salvaje. Como una bruja, gritó, pataleó y lo arañó en cualquier parte que pudiera alcanzar, por lo que tuvo que mantenerla de espaldas a él y bloquearle los brazos a los costados.

—¡Apártate de mí! —exigió ella en un furioso susurro—. Déjame ir, ahora mismo, o te juro que gritaré.

Su carcajada fue perversa y con su mano libre agarró lo que quedaba de la parte de arriba del vestido. —Adelante —Y la desgarró hasta la cintura.

Sus gritos eran desesperados, y Emmett sintió el duro borde del deseo en ese sonido como un golpe en su polla.

Bajó la cabeza hacia su garganta y ella chilló. —¡No! No! ¡Para! —

incluso mientras inclinaba la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

La mordió. Fuerte. Ella se revolvió en sus brazos y levantó los dos pies. Emmett gruñó cuando ella se golpeó en el suelo y se apresuró a correr sobre sus rodillas, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, estuvo sobre ella.

—Voy a nalguear tu culo por ese truquito

Empuñó en una mano su rubio y sedoso cabello y le dio un vicioso tirón que la hizo jadear. Usó su otra mano para arrancarle el resto de su vestido, hasta que lo único que le quedó puesto fueron sus zapatos rojos. Ella estaba a cuatro patas, desnuda y temblando por la furia y el deseo. Emmett se dejó caer de rodillas tras ella.

La juria que sentía se arremolinaba con una gran dosis de salvajismo en su interior. Había atrapado a su presa y ahora iba a devorarla.

Con el puño en su cabello, tiró de ella hasta que su espalda estuvo recta con su cuerpo.

—Buen Dios, muchacha —le susurró al oído mientras la recorría con la otra mano por la cadera y entre sus muslos temblorosos—.

¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que voy a hacerte? —Sus palabras finalizaron con un gemido cuando la encontró, no sólo húmeda, sino empapada—.

Respóndeme, mascota —exigió mientras empujaba dos gruesos dedos dentro de ella. Rose gritó ante la invasión y trató de liberarse, incluso mientras Emmett sentía la respuesta receptiva en sus músculos internos—. Dilo —Su voz estaba más ronca y empujó otra vez, frotando la palma contra su hinchado clítoris.

—Oh, Dios —ella le suplicó sin aliento—. No. No. Para —Y con un grito salvaje se lanzó hacia delante y trató de alejarse arrastrándose.

—Ya está bien —espetó. Ella había empujado tan lejos como él podía permitir que se fuera y ya era el momento de terminar con esto.

Para los dos—. Maldita sea, estate quieta —Tiró de sus caderas hacia atrás y ella gritó cuando él restregó su erección contra su mojado centro. Intentó retorcerse en su agarre y él le dio un azote en una temblorosa y suculenta nalga. Ella soltó un grito gutural y trató de darle una. _Z__as_. Su otra nalga ardió en llamas. Ella gritó de nuevo, y esta vez había enderezado las rodillas, por lo que estaba en equilibrio sobre las manos y los pies, y Emmett le dio tres azotes más en rápida sucesión. Luego le envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus muslos y bajó la cabeza.

Su culo le sirvió de almohada para la cara cuando su lengua la penetró profundamente. Gruño cuando su sabor lo golpeó como un alcohol de cien grados, y cuando ella se retorció para alejarse, tiró de ella hasta que sus pies estuvieron colgando del suelo. Con las caderas sostenidas en alto, tuvo que apoyar las manos al frente para poder mantener la cara fuera de la tierra. No podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Emmett tenía un rugido en su cabeza urgiéndole a darse un festín y era una llamada que no iba a ignorar. Quería consumirla hasta que tuviera el último centímetro de su cuerpo cubierto por sus jugos y cada pizca de su alma fuera de su propiedad.

Cuando el impulso de morderla y morderla fuerte se convirtió en una gran tentación, se movió y alimentó esa necesidad con la jugosa manzana que era su nalga derecha. La firme piel tenía el perfecto equilibrio entre resistencia y suavidad, y el grito que dio sorprendida era la especia que faltaba para sazonar su comida.

Tras grandes mordiscos con la boca abierta, siguieron succiones que la dejarían el culo tierno y rosa.

Dios, su fragancia, caliente, húmeda y excitada, lo estaban llevando más alto que cualquier otra experiencia anterior. Emmett se sumergió de nuevo en su coño con un gemido y bebió de ella con largos y sedientos tirones. Chupando y lamiendo cada pulgada de sus suaves pliegues hasta que sintió que le golpeaba los costados con los talones.

—Eso es —se burló sin levantar la cabeza—. Córrete para mí.

Córrete porque has sido incapaz de detenerme.

Todo el cuerpo de Rose se tensó, su clítoris se hinchó y se puso rígido y él, con crueles intenciones, se aferró y lo succionó hasta que la maldita cosa estuvo a punto de explotar.

El orgasmo le arrancó un grito que estuvo seguro de que se podía oír desde Nueva York, y él siguió sin descanso. Manteniéndola apretada contra su cara, la atormentó mientras se revolvía en su agarre y cada vez que inhalaba tomaba el perfume de su clímax.

Sus gritos se desvanecieron a gemidos y los gemidos pasaron a súplicas y él todavía seguía dándose un festín, sin dejarla hasta que la puso otra vez al borde.

_A__l__l__á __v__a_, pensó cuando empezó a patalear intencionadamente en sus costillas y estómago. Sentía y notaba la corriente de renovado deseo a la vez que aumentaban sus luchas y veía que no podía liberarse. Emmett continuó hasta que sintió el bulto de su clítoris emerger e hincharse de nuevo hasta su estado más lleno y maduro.

Cuando supo que con sólo un lametón más ella se correría, la dejó caer tan bruscamente que ella soltó un gritito y la dejó extendida bajo él.

A Rose se le doblaron las rodillas cuando colapsó y apoyó la cara sobre sus brazos. Él se bajó la cremallera, y justo así, estuvo listo.

—Dime que quieres esto, —le ordenó, manteniendo su control pendiente de un hilo. Cuando ella sacudió la cabeza, negándose, y se movió como si fuera a huir de nuevo, la agarró de los bíceps y sostuvo su torso fuera del suelo—. Estás atrapada en esta posición, chica —Para demostrar su punto, le levantó aún más la parte superior del cuerpo, luego la bajó, haciéndole ver el poco control que ella tenía—. Puedo hacerte lo que quiera… —Tiró de ella hacia atrás y le pasó la lengua por el cuello, la mejilla, hasta el nacimiento del cabello—… y no hay una maldita cosa que puedas hacer al respecto —Cuando ella gimió, él ajustó sus caderas hasta que estuvo encajado entre sus piernas—. Y a ti te encanta. ¿A que sí?

En un arrebato, la penetró y tiró hacia atrás de sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Ella gritó, —¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, Emmett! ¡Oh Dios mío, sí!

— Cuando el cuerpo de Rose prendió fuego a Emmett, le liberó los brazos y la agarró por la cadera, golpeando en ella como si su alma dependiera de ello. Tenía el cabello como un tornado alrededor de los hombros mientras se retorcía en su agarre, empujando hacia atrás con cada pizca de fuerza que pudo reunir. Dios, esto era mágico. Era poderoso. Su fuerza crecía y crecía mientras ellos se arañaban y tensaban como bestias.

El sudor les caía por los poros como un tsunami y las pelotas las sentía como si estuvieran atrapadas en una trampa de acero y aun así seguía bombeando. Rose se quedó inmóvil, él sintió cómo su coño se cerraba sobre su eje como una maldita llave inglesa y justo entonces su orgasmo explotó tan violentamente como ella había tenido el suyo.

Emmett estaba seguro de que le había estallado la polla, y rugió el placer cegador a los cielos, mientras ella continuaba estrangulándolo con su clímax.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo**

Como tenía el vestido hecho girones, Rose hizo el viaje de vuelta a casa vistiendo la camisa de Emmett. Le colgaba hasta las rodillas y olía deliciosamente a él.

Sin embargo, la ropa favorita de él era como iba ahora, con el torso desnudo, y el placer de caminar a su lado así era el final perfecto a ese día.

—Creo que estás lista para el siguiente paso, cariño.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Esta noche va a venir un amigo a cenar —Emmett bajó la voz y la miró a los ojos—. Y tú.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Rose sospechaba que ya sabía la respuesta, pero preguntó de todos modos.

Él la hizo detenerse y le acunó la cara entre sus ásperas palmas.

—Significa que voy a probarnos. A los dos. Porque, por Dios, que no estoy seguro de que vaya a ser capaz de manejar cómo otro hombre pone sus manos en ti.

La sonrisa de Rose fue tan grande que sintió que la cara se le iba a dividir en dos.

—Bueno, señor, sólo recuerda tu palabra de seguridad y estoy segura de que estarás bien —Entonces ella le dio un golpecito en la mejilla y echó a correr entre risas.

—Será mejor que corras más rápido, pequeña listilla —Las risas llenaron su voz mientras la llamaba—. Si pongo mis manos sobre ti antes de que llegues a casa, te pondré una mordaza de bola —Luego, con un rugido, echó a correr tras ella y Rose chilló mientras corría todo lo que daban sus piernas. Pero no era suficiente. Justo cuando tenía el porche a la vista, él cerró el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la levantó de sus pies. Mientras ella luchaba y se revolvía, él simplemente se la colocó bajo el brazo como si fuera un cachorro maleducado y la llevó directa a la sala de estar.

_Oh,__bu__e__n__o,_pensó_,__e__s__t__a__b__a __d__e__s__t__in__a__d__a __a __d__e__sc__ub__rir__l__o __qu__e __e__s __un__a mo__r__d__a__z__a __d__e __b__o__l__a._

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	23. Chapter 23

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Veintitrés **

_L__as __mo__r__d__a__z__as __d__e __b__o__l__a __son __as__qu__e__r__o__sa__s__._Rose tuvo ese pensamiento por enésima vez desde que Emmett le había atado esa cosa monstruosa a su cara. Ella iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que nunca tuviera motivos para ponérsela otra vez.

Vestida con un traje de sirvienta francesa, Rose entró en el salón comedor con los platos para su maestro y su invitado. Emmett estaba sentado en la cabecera de la oscura mesa de caoba, con su acompañante a su derecha. El suave brillo centelleante de un candelabro de cristal era la única luz en el elaborado salón. Sus tacones de aguja no hacían ruido sobre la alfombra color burdeos cuando la atravesó, y el salón estaba tan silencioso como una tumba ya que los hombres habían dejado de hablar desde el momento en que ella entró.

Sus pasos eran pequeños y lentos. Había dos razones para ello.

Primero porque andar con esos ridículos tacones era casi imposible, y segundo el vestido en el que estaba embutida. La parte superior era un corsé apretado con pequeñas mangas abullonadas que no hacían nada para mantener el escote en su sitio. Sus pezones apenas estaban cubiertos bajo la pequeña cenefa blanca que bordeaba la seda negra y sus pechos se balanceaban incluso con los movimientos más simples.

Luego estaba la falda. Casi tan vaporosa como un tutú de bailarina y sólo le cubría las nalgas si se quedaba absolutamente quieta.

Tan pronto como llegó junto a Emmett, se paró tal y como él le había enseñado antes. Pies separados hasta el ancho de los hombros, espalda recta, pecho hacia fuera, barbilla alta y los brazos unidos tras la espalda. Ella debía guardar silencio a menos que le hicieran una pregunta directa; algo discutible considerando la mordaza que llevaba, pero se guardó la opinión, y no podía moverse a menos que ellos se lo ordenaran.

Era difícil mantener la postura. Ella era una especie de chica inquieta que siempre estaba saltando alrededor, incluso cuando estaba sentada. Rose intentó escuchar su conversación con la esperanza de que sería suficiente distracción, pero ellos estaban hablando de negocios. Rose se consideraba una persona inteligente, pero estaban hablando con una terminología que estaba más allá de su nivel de competencia.

Podrían haber estado hablando en otro idioma. Ese pensamiento era un poco desalentador. Quería ser la pareja perfecta para él. Si él llegaba a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y necesitaba desahogarse, ella quería ser capaz de conversar coherentemente con él de sus asuntos.

Este verano había visto de cerca a qué se dedicaba en su trabajo y era intenso. Rose sabía que había sido una ayuda para él en su oficina e incluso su administrador, Marcus, la había felicitado más de una vez por la rapidez con la que había solucionado las tareas que le habían sido asignadas. _B__u__e__n__o_, se decidió, _sólo __voy __a __t__e__n__e__r __qu__e __a__ñ__a__di__r __m__á__s c__l__ases __d__e __e__m__p__r__e__sa c__u__a__nd__o r__e__gr__e__se a __l__a __uni__ve__r__s__i__d__a__d__._

Sus pensamientos salieron de su mente cuando Emmett se puso detrás de ella y la acarició entre las piernas. Tan ocasional como le apetecía, mientras hablaba sobre los pros y contras económicos de la carne orgánicamente mejorada, empezó a acariciarla. Casi como si no fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, deslizó su mano hasta la parte interna de sus muslos, señal para que abriera más las piernas, y deslizó un dedo dentro y fuera de su centro ya húmedo.

El Maestro Garrett ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de dónde estaba la mano de Emmett. Lo sabía, Rose estaba segura, pero el hecho de que él hubiera elegido actuar como si ella ni siquiera estuviera allí, la excitaba tanto como lo que se le estaba haciendo físicamente. Él sólo siguió comiendo y hablando y bebiendo su vino con todos los modales de un caballero, mientras una mujer medio desnuda estaba a punto de correrse a menos de dos pasos de su cara.

Rose tragó saliva alrededor de la mordaza para aguantar su clímax. Pero no era fácil. Emmett había estado trabajando mucho en eso, pero ella siempre explotaba antes de que él estuviera dispuesto a darle su permiso. Para ella, era imposible aguantarse el orgasmo, era como intentar aguantar la respiración. Claro, podía aguantar la respiración durante unos segundos, pero ¿aguantarla hasta que le dieran permiso? Ni de coña. Al menos no aún.

Ya que solo se le permitía mirar hacia delante, no podía estar segura, pero pensó que Garrett estaba mirándola ahora que no estaba tan quieta. Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada y tan difícil como era intentar detenerlos, sus pequeños gemidos se le escaparon alrededor de la pelota. Sus piernas estaban temblando demasiado, y había un húmedo sonido de sorber cuando los dedos de Emmett se deslizaban dentro y fuera de ella. Él aumentó la velocidad, incrementando todos los sonidos en la sala. Fue Garrett quien habló como reconocimiento a su presencia.

—Se está comportando muy bien siendo tan nueva en la escena.

—Lo es, Garrett —La voz de Emmett sonaba casual, como si todavía estuvieran hablando de vacas y ratios de mercado.

—Es difícil de creer que alguien tan hermosamente sumisa y sensual hubiera llegado más allá de los dieciséis años con su virginidad intacta. Mucho menos hasta los veinte.

La otra mano de Emmett le rozó el muslo en una suave caricia.

—Ella es extraordinaria, amigo mío. Ya te dije que me estaba volviendo loco —Sus dedos se hundieron adquiriendo un feroz ritmo y añadió—: Mira cuánto control ha aprendido ya a tener. Rose —La orden la tuvo buscando sus ojos enseguida—. No te vas a correr bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿me has oído?

Rose dio un pequeño gemido lastimero ante eso, pero asintió conforme y murmuró un chapucero—, Sí, señor —alrededor de la mordaza.

Más rápido, más profundo, la atormentó con sus implacables empujes, y ella no podía hacer nada para detener los gritos y las súplicas que brotaban de ella y salían de su amordazada boca.

Emmett, entabló de nuevo su conversación sobre las vacas y Rose pensó que iba a volverse loca.

Justo cuando sus aullidos salieron tan altos y agudos que estaba segura de que sólo los perros podrían oírla, él se detuvo. Mantuvo los dedos alojados en su interior, gruesos, duros y quietos, mientras su abusado sexo pulsaba alrededor de ellos y ella intentaba desesperadamente calmar su respiración.

—Cariño —Emmett arrastró las palabras sin mirarla—. Por favor, lleva estos platos a la cocina y trae los postres.

—Hmmm-mmm —murmuró en tono ascendente tras la mordaza.

Emmett le había dado un resumen completo de lo que esperaba de ella durante esa noche en la parte criada/esclava, por lo que se tragó cualquier súplica que quisiera hacerle. A pesar de que ella había _sa__l__t__a__d__o como __u__n __g__at__o __e__n__ u__n __ca__ctu__s_, como Emmett le había comentado, iba a ser completamente complaciente esta noche.

Lo haría todo por él si seguía mirándola como en ese momento; con orgullo y propiedad en sus ojos. Era lo único que podía hacer para no acurrucarse a sus pies como un adorable cachorrito.

Justo cuando ella cogió su plato, él lo empujó más allá de sus dedos. Ella se incorporó y lo miró arqueando las cejas en una silenciosa pregunta.

—Vamos, mascota, —le dijo con perfecta calma, como si no tuviera idea de por qué se había detenido—. Sigue limpiando — Efectivamente, tan pronto como alcanzó el plato por segunda vez, él lo volvió a empujar. Y otra vez. Con un arrebato de resentimiento, se lanzó rápidamente a agarrarlo, sólo para perderlo, ya que él lo empujó todavía más lejos y el movimiento hizo que uno de sus pechos se le saliera de su minúscula prisión. Cuando ella se irguió para arreglárselo, Emmett la cogió de la muñeca—. Déjalo, cariño. Ahora, coge los platos.

Para poder alcanzar el plato, Rose estaba ahora tirada sobre la mesa con el brazo totalmente extendido y los pies apenas en el suelo.

Cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre su objetivo, la mano de Emmett se instaló en lo alto de su muslo, justo debajo del pliegue de su nalga.

—Quédate quieta, cariño, y déjame enseñarle al Maestro Garrett qué adorable sub tengo.

Rose se congeló. Se podía imaginar cómo se veía. Extendida sobre la mesa, vestida con ese uniforme de sirvienta con volantes, con una mordaza en la boca y con el culo en pompa. Una docena de mariposas empezaron a revolotear en su estómago. Amaba a Emmett, completa e incondicionalmente. El hecho de que él tuviera a otro hombre aquí para ella, para compartirla y presumir de ella, hacía que perdiera la cabeza.

Mientras los dos hombres cenaban, ella había estado esperando en otra sala, asomándose espiándolos cuando no estaba rellenándoles las copas de vino o llevando y trayendo platos. Estaba segura de que la mayoría de la gente estaría horrorizada si supieran que su amante iba a ofrecerla para compartirla con otro, pero para ella ese pensamiento la tenía en un constante estado de excitación y curiosidad ansiosa.

Todo había empezado antes con Emmett. Cuando él la había bañado, vestido y dado de comer de su mano antes de que llegara su amigo, le había estado susurrando durante todo el tiempo.

Diciéndole lo hermosa que estaba, lo "jodidamente sexy" y cómo no podía esperar a presumir de que era un "bastardo afortunado" de tener una sub como ella.

Las cosas que le había descrito que deseaba ver, el orgullo que había visto en sus ojos mientras la miraba, había conectado con algo en su interior tan hondo que no podía negarlo. Ella quería esto. Era mucho más de lo que había esperado nunca y era más que simplemente pertenecer a Emmett. Entonces reconoció que _e__s__t__o _era quien ella estaba destinada a ser.

Una esclava. Su esclava.

Rose se estremeció y echó una mirada al otro hombre. El Maestro Garrett era guapo, con unos penetrantes ojos verdes que se fijaban en ella como un rayo láser cada vez que entraba en el salón. Tenía una de esas perfectas mandíbulas con matices de hoyuelos en las mejillas. A Rose le gustaba su sonrisa. Era del tipo que derretía a la mayoría de las chicas, esa especie de media sonrisa que la hacía preguntarse en qué estaría pensando cuando la miraba. No era tan corpulento como Emmett, pero sólo luchadores profesionales y futbolistas lo eran. Aun así, estaba macizo. Podía decirlo por la forma en que se le marcaban la negra camisa y los ajustados vaqueros.

La mano en su muslo le dio un tirón y Emmett ordenó:

—Separa tus piernas. Más. Bien amplias, sub. Deja que Garrett vea el lindo coño que tienes.

Las piernas de Rose ya estaban presionadas contra las sillas de ellos dos, así que se retorció un poco y se movió hasta que fue capaz de poner una pierna entre cada uno de ellos. Tan pronto como su pie se colocó entre los de Garrett, sintió cómo una mano se cerraba en su rodilla y empezaba un lento y caliente deslizamiento hacia arriba.

—Hermosa —acordó en voz baja—. Mira cómo de dulcemente tiembla por nosotros.

Efectivamente, sus piernas le temblaban, y Rose no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Los dedos alcanzaron su meta y ella lo oyó dar un murmullo de apreciación.

—Resbaladiza como una flor acuática, Emmett, y suave como un gatito —Esos firmes dedos frotaban y tiraban de sus labios inferiores como si la estuviera inspeccionando, y Rose no podía apenas mantenerse en su sitio.

—¿La has tomado por aquí ya? —preguntó Garrett tocando firmemente en su entrada trasera mientras que con la otra mano le separaba más ampliamente los labios.

—Sólo con mis dedos y un par de juguetes —respondió Emmett, su mano continuaba sosteniéndole firmemente la pierna mientras su amigo la exploraba—.

Estoy introduciéndola lentamente a cada cosa nueva. Nos estamos tomando nuestro tiempo, ¿verdad cariño?

Ella chilló en vez de responder, porque Garrett había elegido ese momento para preguntarle _¿__Pu__e__d__o?_Y deslizó un dedo en su culo.

—Cariño —la elogió Emmett—, lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¡Qué caliente pequeña sub que eres! Él tiene sus dos manos sobre ti. Ahhh, ahora _e__n_ti. Maldita sea.

Es tan bueno como te dije ¿verdad?

—Dios, no estabas bromeando cuando me dijiste que es como un tornillo. Increíble —Los dedos en sus dos agujeros se deslizaban profundamente y luego salían arrastrándolos lentamente. Con un gemido, los introdujo de nuevo en ella y su pulgar empezó a acariciar lentos círculos en su clítoris.

—Déjame echarte una mano con eso —dijo Emmett, y entonces ella sintió cómo la agarraba de las nalgas y la extendía ampliamente.

Su Maestro la mantuvo abierta y Garrett bombeaba constantemente dentro y fuera de sus dos orificios mientras seguía atormentando su hinchado clítoris. Enseguida, Rose estuvo cabalgando inconscientemente sobre aquellas manos y sus ahogados gemidos llenaban el salón con su sonido.

—Dios, huele increíble —ella escuchó, y luego—. Ayúdame a girarla para que pueda tener mi postre.

Le siguió una carcajada seductora de Emmett cuando le ordenó:

—Sub, date la vuelta y siéntate ahí arriba. Así está bien —Sus manos la guiaron hasta que estuvo sentada frente a Garrett y sus pies vergonzosamente abiertos apoyados sobre los brazos de su silla.

El Maestro Garrett se reclinó y descansó los codos sobre sus pies, luego juntó las manos bajo su barbilla. Su mirada era penetrante y sus ojos parecían brillar bajo sus cejas. Rose no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que sus dedos brillaban con sus propios jugos, y ese conocimiento la hizo jadear con una oleada de excitación.

—Es increíblemente hermosa, Emmett, —le dijo como si estuviera felicitándolo por la posesión de algo, y no de Rose como persona—. Me encanta este uniforme de sirvienta. Tienes que decirme dónde lo has conseguido para que pueda encargar un par para mis chicas.

—Mañana te enviaré el enlace a su web. Tienen una línea impresionante. Le he comprado un par de cosas más ahí —Mientras hablaba, Emmett se puso en pie y le prestó atención a su cabello. Sus rizos habían sido recogidos holgadamente en su cabeza antes de que le pusiera la cofia blanca y negra y Emmett estaba recolocándole sobre el hombro alguno de los rizos caídos. Sus manos la tocaban con la informal familiaridad de la propiedad; tirando de ella y ajustándola para satisfacer sus propios deseos. Rose tenía miedo de derretirse en un charco de baba sobre la mesa. No tenía ni idea de lo que había en su carácter psicológico que hacía que respondiera tal y como lo hacía al ser tratada como una posesión. Sin embargo, había algo, porque esto, incuestionablemente, hacía que el placer le provocara desmayos.

—Deja que te muestre mi postura favorita de este atuendo —Emmett tiró del corpiño hasta que el volante blanco quedó atrapado bajo sus pechos. Rose miró abajo y pensó que sus pechos parecían como que estuvieran sentados en una montaña de crema batida.

Emmett seguía ajustándola hasta que estuvo satisfecho y luego jugueteó con las mangas para que se alinearan con el borde bajo del corpiño. Luego la tiró hacia delante y cogió los lazos de la espalda.

Al apretarlos, ella abrió mucho los ojos. Esos cordones estaban enroscados a través de las mangas y ceñían sus brazos a sus costados tan firmemente como cualquier otra forma de restricción.

—Increíble —Garrett aprobó cuando Emmett la incorporó y dio un paso atrás—. Asegúrate de no olvidarte de ese link. Y ahora, vamos a tener nuestro postre —Se inclinó hacia delante y Rose vio cómo le tomaba uno de sus pezones entre los labios. Calidez, succión, y el húmedo calor la hicieron jadear. Desesperadamente quería envolverle los brazos alrededor de su cabeza, pero las restricciones le aceleraron los latidos del corazón a un nivel superior.

La succión a sus pechos era tierna y dulce. Garrett la miraba como si en realidad estuviera saboreando un postre mientras alternaba de un montículo a otro en pausada decadencia. Después de una eternidad, sus besos se volvieron más exigentes y los succionaba sus pezones con tirones ahuecando sus mejillas mientras su respiración se incrementaba para acompasarse a la de ella. Sus manos por fin entraron en acción y Rose gritó alrededor de la mordaza cuando frotó firmes círculos sobre sus pliegues antes de empujar dos dedos en su interior. El gemido de Garrett fue profundo y gutural y atrapó el pezón entre sus dientes durante un caliente segundo antes de apartar la cabeza y ordenarle: —Recuéstate.

Con los brazos inmovilizados, Rose tenía que depender de los músculos de su estómago para poder recostarse sin ayuda. _G__rac__i__as__a __D__i__os __p__or __Pil__a__t__e__s_, pensó por no más de un segundo, porque entonces él bajó la cabeza. Al primer toque caliente de su lengua, el cuerpo de Rose se tensó y se estremeció. Miró a Emmett, y el fuego en sus ojos hizo que chillara alrededor de la mordaza. Su mirada era salvaje. La respiración en su pecho bombeaba como un fuelle y la pasión le había tensado la piel de sus mejillas como hacía cuando estaba a punto de correrse. Tenía un puño apretado frente a la boca y el otro estaba apretando el brazo de su silla hasta poner blancos los nudillos.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella pensó que iba a correrse mientras su mirada la mantenía cautiva. Entró en pánico. Emmett le había dado estrictas instrucciones durante toda la tarde y sólo una regla no negociable: no podía correrse sin permiso bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sus orgasmos le pertenecían a él y sólo a él.

Si su amigo iba a recibir de regalo semejante premio, sería sólo por orden de Emmett.

Mirando fijamente el rostro de sus fantasías estaba siendo imposible contenerse, así que Rose apartó los ojos y miró a cualquier sitio menos al hombre a su izquierda.

Cuando su mirada cayó sobre el hombre entre sus piernas, reaccionó con una sacudida. Su cabeza brillaba bajo la luz de los candelabros y tenía una fuerte mano agarrándole el muslo, sosteniéndole la falda mientras su boca trabajaba en ella como si estuviera devorando un banquete.

Como si sintiera que lo estaba observando, Garrett alzó las pestañas y ahí estaba esa mirada. El mismo rayo láser brillaba en sus ojos esmeralda, pero esta vez disparó entre sus muslos mientras veía su boca haciendo su gritó alrededor de la mordaza en un esfuerzo de mantener a raya su orgasmo.

Ella iba a fallar. No iba a ser capaz de retener la explosión ni una vez más, y eso iba a decepcionar a su Maestro en la primera noche en que él la había compartido.

_N__o_, se dijo a sí misma. _¡__N__o__!_Rose sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada de Garrett, hacia el delicado cristal que brillaba sobre ella. Tendría que centrarse en eso. Sólo mirar las hermosas luces y los arco iris que formaban los cristales, e intentar no sentir lo maravilloso que era Garrett con su lengua, ni cómo de increíble era tener a Emmett observándolos en silencio. Ella podría hacerlo.

Justo entonces, Garrett hizo algo diabólico con su lengua y el cuerpo de Rose se arqueó mientras otro chillido resonó alrededor de la mordaza.

Rose golpeó la mesa con tres golpes rápidos. Esa era la señal de su palabra de seguridad mientras estaba amordazada, y los hombres reaccionaron a la velocidad de la luz. Los dos estuvieron de pie en segundos y Emmett la liberó de la mordaza mientras que Garrett le comprobaba los brazos por si fuera un problema con las restricciones.

—Cariño —La voz de Emmett era suave y preocupada—. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Estás herida?

Rose estaba tragando aire y su cuerpo aún se estaba sacudiendo del proceso pre-orgásmico que había causado su pánico.

—No. No estoy herida —apenas reconocía su propia voz, tan baja y ronca.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha sucedido? —Emmett observó su rostro más de cerca y luego miró a Garrett—. ¿No te gusta esto? ¿Algo de esto te ha hecho sentir…

—¡Iba a correrme!—Antes de que él pudiera terminar su frase, Rose se apresuró a explicarse—. Me sentía tan bien, y tú me estabas observando, y la mirada en tu cara era tan… —ella volvió a respirar entre jadeos cuando el simple recuerdo de su mirada en ese momento la enviaba precariamente cerca del borde—… tan… ¡Dios, no lo sé! Era tan emocionante. Y no debía correrme sin tu permiso —Sus ojos miraron al Maestro Garrett y ella tragó saliva. Él estaba desconcertantemente cerca, con los puños apoyados sobre la mesa a los lados de ella. Sus imponentes hombros tensando la tela de su camisa negra mientras se cernía sobre ella, y aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes haciendo esa cosa del láser de nuevo, esta vez sólo a centímetros de su cara. El efecto era acojonante—. Y tú… Tú...bueno, wow. Todo lo que me has hecho era tan bueno, y luego has hecho esa cosa con la lengua y ¡ufff! Sabía que iba a correrme y no podría parar.

La cabeza de Garrett descendió, y gracias a Dios que rompió su contacto visual. Al principio ella pensó que él estaba riéndose, porque sus hombros se sacudían un poco. Pero entonces volvió a mirarla y la severidad en su expresión la dejó con la boca seca.

—¿Lo que estás diciéndome, sub, —dijo en un susurro mortal—, es que has interrumpido mi postre y has usado tu palabra de seguridad, no porque sintieras dolor o pánico, sino porque estabas a punto de correrte?

Cuando él lo expuso así, sonó como que ella había hecho algo malo. Rose miró a Emmett, y vio que tenía los brazos cruzados y revestido de una expresión que nunca le había visto dirigida a ella antes, pero que sólo podía describirse como de seriamente cabreado.

—Respóndele, Rose. Tendrás que responderme a mí muy pronto. Rose volvió a mirar al cabreado hombre calvo y tragó saliva.

—Um… Sí, Señor. Lo siento, Señor —Ahora que estaba recuperando el sentido, la hundió saber que podía no haber hecho lo correcto.

—¿¡Rose!? —Una ceja marrón dorada se arqueó en el rostro de Garrett, lo que le daba un aspecto encantadoramente aristocrático, a pesar de todavía estar cabreado.

—Sí, Señor —respondió Rose dócilmente—.

—Mira, sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, pero también sé que tipo de maestro tienes. No me creo que no te haya dado una lección completa sobre la importancia y el uso adecuado de las palabras de seguridad —Se enderezó, se desabrochó los puños de la camisa y se fue subiendo las mangas mientras hablaba—.

Confío en que te hará repetir esa lección en otro momento. Por ahora, sólo te diré esto —Con las mangas enrolladas, Garrett se sentó en la silla y tiró de sus caderas hasta que su trasero estuvo colgando justo e n el borde de la mesa—. Cualquier sub mía que usara su palabra de seguridad sin estar lastimada ni asustada, sería atada desnuda y utilizada como mesa de café en mi siguiente fiesta —Entonces puso su boca de nuevo en ella y le quitó cualquier otra oportunidad que tuviera de evitar su orgasmo.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS.**


	24. Chapter 24

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Veinticuatro**

Emmett nunca se había sentido como en este momento. Estaba abrumado por la loca urgencia de apartar a Garrett del cuerpo de Rose y golpear al jodido hombre, y aún así, al mismo tiempo, el verla así era el espectáculo más emocionante y erótico que nunca antes había experimentado. Esta exquisita criatura era suya.

Su cuerpo y su placer estaban bajo sus órdenes, y ese conocimiento lo alimentaba como nada más sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Emmett esperó hasta que el último de los gritos y convulsiones de Rose en su orgasmo se desvanecieron, luego se inclinó sobre ella hasta que le rozó la oreja con sus labios en cada palabra que le dijo:

—Mascota, estás en serios problemas ahora. Te he entrenado mejor que esto —Sus manos parecían guantes de béisbol cuando acunó su delicado rostro—. Oh, las cosas que voy a hacerte…

—Chasqueó la lengua en el sensible lugar justo detrás de su oreja—. No puedo esperar —El grito gutural de Rose cuando le restregó los dientes, fue como un subidón de fuerte licor en su sistema—. Vamos a conseguir que sea perfecta para nosotros, Maestro Garrett.

Emmett se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta q estuvo frente a Garrett y lo ayudó a deslizarse hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza estuvo fuera de la mesa. Garrett tendría que inclinarse un poco hacia adelante para seguir disfrutando del festín, pero ahora los dos tendrían acceso a ella.

Con las piernas separadas y de pie a pocos centímetros de su nariz, Emmett le ordenó: —Abre bien, cariño —Esperó con los brazos cruzados a que obedeciera.

Tan pronto como esos rosados labios se entreabrieron, Emmett se desabrochó el cinturón y soltó su erección. Con la mano apretada en la base, bajó su polla hasta el cielo que era la ansiosa boca de Rose. Habían hecho esto las suficientes veces como para que ella supiera exactamente lo que le gustaba, la caliente y húmeda succión tensando cada músculo en su cuerpo, y lo tuvo con un gruñido retumbando en el pecho.

El calor, la lengua y esa húmeda succión, le hicieron arder. El ángulo le proporcionó el acceso más profundo que había tenido de su boca y mientras se hundía en el olvido que era Rose, estaba seguro de que la vida nunca sería nada mejor que esto. Los sonidos que hacía eran una sinfonía de amor torturado. El húmedo gorgoteo y los sorbos a su eje deslizante, dentro y fuera de la endiabladamente bendita garganta, rugieron en sus oídos. Los sonidos igualmente húmedos de Garrett que seguía devorándole el coño eran una perfecta armonía de la lujuria. Y por encima de todos los delirantes gemidos y quejidos que ella hacía, perdido en el mar de la perversión, la indulgente felicidad en la que la habían sumergido.

Garrett gruñía con fiereza mientras se la comía y Rose luchaba contra su agarre. Él sabía que ella estaba luchando contra ella misma, y Emmett lo ayudó. Sólo sonrió, porque sabía que ella no se daría cuenta de que lo estaba ayudando. Empujó la polla en su garganta hasta que le obstruyó la respiración.

—¿Te vas a correr ,mascota? ¿Eh?

Sus ojos se desorbitaron y ella trató de liberar su boca, pero él se mantuvo firme hasta contar hasta veinte. Cuando retrocedió, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y jadeaba.

—Ya no estás tan cerca ahora, ¿verdad?

Cuando Rose lo entendió y disminuyeron sus jadeos, una sonrisa maliciosa separó sus labios y luego lo dejó anonadado cuando le respondió: —No, Señor, Gracias —Y entonces abrió la boca a por más.

Emmett oyó la risa oscura de Garrett y se encontró con sus ojos a través de la mujer que compartían durante esa noche y los dos tenían idénticas sonrisas de idiotas antes de sumergirse de nuevo al asunto en cuestión.

—¡Joder! —El grito de Emmett fue hacia el techo porque si la miraba durante demasiado tiempo, iba a estallar antes de estar listo. Maldita sea, la mujer sabía aspirar.

Cada nervio que tenía se tensó como la cuerda de un arco y estuvo peligrosamente cerca de perder el control.

Con un gemido, se llenó las manos con sus pechos, apretando juntos los montículos de forma que los pezones casi se tocaban. Los usó como su ancla y dio cinco profundos empujes en la parte posterior de su garganta. Garrett alzó la mano y pellizcó los pezones entre sus dedos, retorciendo y tirando de la rugosa piel, mientras su boca trabajaba a doble tiempo sobre su clítoris.

Emmett sabía que no había forma de retroceder. Ella no tenía el entrenamiento ni la experiencia necesaria para soportar tal asalto.

Durante dos empujes más la hizo sufrir, castigada por lo de antes, y luego le dio las llaves de la celda.

—Córrete para nosotros, cariño. Córrete para mí.

Rose llegó trastornada. No había forma de describir la gloria de su liberación en ese momento. Se agitaba entre el limitado espacio que le proporcionaban, gritando alrededor de la polla que seguía embistiendo, y se corrió. Y se corrió. Y se corrió.

Cuando Garrett retrocedió, su negra camisa se le pegaba al pecho llena de sus jugos y toda la parte inferior de su cara brillaba.

Sus pulmones trabajan duro y la mirada que intercambió con Emmett conllevaba una gran cantidad de señales.

La deseaba. Mucho. Siento tan receptiva, lo había llevado a un lugar que Emmett sabía que era raro. También sabía que Garrett no haría nada para alterar el equilibrio Dom/sub que habían establecido. La respuesta desinhibida de Rose les había empujado a un nivel más alto de lo que habían planeado. Garrett, siendo el tipo de Dom que era, no procedería sin saber si Emmett era consciente del cambio en la dinámica y asegurarse de que seguía teniendo la mente despejada para controlarlo.

Rose estaba flotando en el subespacio. Su cuerpo y emociones eran un libro abierto para leer y diseccionar. En malas manos, sería devastador. En las manos de un Dom con un corrupto código de moral, podría arruinarla. Dañarla de por vida.

Pero ella no estaba en malas manos. Que Garrett retrocediera y esperara las directrices de Emmett, sólo reforzaba su decisión de dejarlo ser el primer invitado con quien compartir a Rose. Le demostraba que Garrett era un Maestro en el amplio sentido de la palabra, y entendió lo que eso significaba al tener a una mujer completamente entregada.

A una señal de Emmett, Garrett asintió y se levantó. Cuando se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y se colocó un condón, Emmett se arrodilló e hizo que Rose lo mirara a los ojos.

—Estás preparada, cariño —le susurró acariciándola en la cara con dedos temblorosos—. Eres tan malditamente hermosa. Me has hecho sentir tan orgulloso de ti esta noche. Dios, Rose, no sé qué hice para merecerte —Luego selló sus labios contra los de ella, y sacudió su mundo con su lengua tal y como lo había hecho durante toda la noche, y era él quien gemía alrededor del beso esta vez, no ella.

Cuando se enderezó, sus rodillas estaban en peligro de colapso, y sólo porque ella confiaba en que él fuera fuerte, se mantuvo en pie.

Cuando una vez más se deslizó en el cielo que era su boca, Emmett alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Garrett. Estaba apretando los dientes, junto con cada músculo de su cuerpo, y penetrando lentamente a Rose. Mientras Garrett se hundía cada vez más hondo, abrió la mandíbula y un sonido impotente de lujuria retumbó en su garganta.

Emmett no podía culparlo. Estar dentro de Rose era un nirvana incomparable, y era fácil ver que Garrett entendía el precioso regalo que había recibido.

El sudor brillaba en la cabeza de Garrett, y los músculos de su mandíbula temblaron cuando se encontró con la mirada de Emmett y le desafió: —¿Una carrera a ver quién llega antes al final?

Emmett gruñó una risa.

—Tío, ella ha conseguido atarte con todo tipo de nudos, ¿eh?

—Sin embargo, su burla se arruinó, porque Rose eligió ese momento para recordar lo mucho que a él le gustaba que ella tragara mientras su eje estaba profundamente alojado en la parte posterior de su garganta.

_M__a__l__d__it__a __b__ra__v__u__cone__r__í__a_. —Acepto.

Emmett y Garrett empezaron a empujar fuerte y profundo.

Emmett pensó que no había forma de que Garrett pudiera ganar porque él ya estaba demasiado cerca, pero el otro hombro empezó a bombear con un familiar frenético abandono que decía lo cerca que estaba.

Tan pronto como Garrett perdió su ritmo y fue salvaje, Rose empezó a correrse de nuevo. Su boca se aflojó y gritos enloquecidos reverberaron alrededor de la polla de Emmett. Eso fue todo.

Rose corriéndose. Al parecer, ese era ahora su desencadenante. Verla cómo se corría lo enviaba volando tras ella con una explosión de gruñidos, maldiciones y alabanzas. Mientras el tierno cuerpo de Rose absorbía los empujes de los dos hombres y se estremecía en su clímax, Emmett se abrió a una verdad que no podía ignorar por más tiempo.

Estaba enamorado.

De la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

¡Joder!

Emmett continuó resollando y temblando, incluso después de que los otros dos hubieran recuperado su compostura. Tuvo la presencia de ánimo para retroceder y dejar que Garrett deslizara a Rose sobre la mesa para que su cabeza no siguiera colgando, pero ese parecía ser el límite de su pensamiento cognitivo en ese instante.

Impresionante. Esa simple revelación lo había dejado tambaleándose.

No debería ser tan difícil de procesar. Siempre la había amado.

Desde la primera vez que vio su arrugada y rosada carita el día que llegó del hospital, él la había amado. Sólo que había sido una forma de amor completamente diferente. El cambio de amor fraternal a este tipo de amor no debería ser tan desestabilizador. ¿O sí?

Después de todo, ya había dado el salto y se la había llevado a la cama. ¿Por qué la confirmación de que estaba enamorado de ella lo dejaba tan confundido y paralizado, cuando follársela había sido un paso fácil en comparación?

Gracias a Dios que podía confiar en que Garrett mantuviera la concentración en la tarea. Emmett lo observó mientras le aflojaba las restricciones a Rose y la examinaba para detectar cualquier signo de daño. Él murmuraba para ella en susurros, la mimaba mientras sus manos la acariciaban con comodidad por encima de sus extremidades.

Cada par de segundos, Garrett le lanzaba una mirada que claramente preguntaba cuando iba a recuperar la cabeza en el juego y cuidar de su sub. Emmett, sin embargo, estaba congelado en estado de shock y necesitaba un par más de minutos para recuperarse y poder tocarla sin desmoronarse.

Garrett la sentó y le apartó con ternura los rizos de la cara mientras se tomaba un sorbo del vaso de agua que le había entregado. Fue cuando Garrett depositó un suave beso en su frente mientras lo miraba que Emmett finalmente fue capaz de animarse y poner su culo en movimiento, rodeando la mesa hasta su lado. A la mierda lo que fuera con lo que estaba tratando. Ella era suya, y tan inocente, que debería estar avergonzado por dejar que pasara siquiera un sólo segundo más sin estar centrado en ella.

Con manos gentiles, la envolvió contra su pecho y apoyó la mejilla en sus rizos humedecidos por el sudor.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? —le preguntó en el tono de voz más normal que pudo reunir. Entonces se dio cuenta de sólo tocarla no era suficiente, así que la levantó.

Una vez que se hubo sentado en su silla con ella toda cálida acurrucada en su regazo, fue capaz de encontrarse con la mirada de Garrett y parte de su mierda, pero no toda.

Garrett era un hombre inteligente e intuitivo, y por la mirada que le estaba echando a Emmett, sabía que estaba al tanto de lo que le estaba pasando.

—Eres una jovencita increíble y deliciosa, Rose —le dijo Garrett mientras le pasaba una tierna mano por la mejilla—. Gracias por esta noche y por el placer de tu igualmente increíble y delicioso joven cuerpo.

Emmett se rió cuando Rose se sonrojó ante su broma y tímidamente le dijo: —Debería ser yo quien te diera las gracias. Ha sido increíble. Has estado perfecto y…

—Shh, cariño, —la interrumpió Emmett—. Déjalo que te de su gratitud. Una adecuada sub diría "ha sido un placer y gracias a ti también, Señor", y luego lo dejaría ir.

Cuando Rose empezó a repetir la adecuada respuesta, Garrett se adelantó con un: —Dulce pequeña Rose. No te preocupes. Siempre y cuando tenga la promesa de tu Maestro de que podemos continuar teniendo visitas como esta, tú y yo estaremos bien.

Ella enrojeció y ocultó una sonrisa en el pecho de Emmett, haciendo que una oleada de ternura y afecto brotara en su interior.

Sus brazos la apretaron un poco más cerca, e intercambió miradas con Garrett sobre su cabeza.

Dándole un tirón final en un mechón de su cabello, Garrett se puso en pie y dijo: —Creo que doy por finalizada la fiesta —Cuando Rose empezó a protestar, él la detuvo—. Es lo mejor para esta noche.

Tú y tu Maestro tenéis algunas cosas que discutir. Como poco una lección sobre el uso correcto de las palabras de seguridad —le estrechó la mano a Emmett antes de darse la vuelta y salir en silencio de la habitación.

Emmett se levantó con Rose apretada contra su pecho y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Ella era maleable como un caliente y dormido gatito en sus brazos. La llevó directamente al baño que conectaba con su habitación, la dejó sobre la tapa del inodoro y luego abrió los grifos para un agradable baño caliente.

—Probablemente estarás un poco dolorida por la mañana, cariño, —dijo al añadir sales de Epson y un gel de espuma que tenía bajo el lavabo—. Pero un poco de tiempo aquí debe minimizarlo. Vamos, ya — Emmett la incorporó mientras se levantaba con piernas temblorosas y la ayudó a descender en la fragante espuma y agua humeante. Como la bañera era lo suficientemente grande para cinco, se quitó la ropa y se unió a ella.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados, con ella descansando sobre su pecho, le pasó los dedos por el cabello y comenzó un masaje de presión en su cuero cabelludo y cuello. En cuestión de segundos, ella estaba ronroneando de gusto.

—Es hora de que hablemos, cariño, —le dijo suavemente, sin cesar en su masaje—. Dime cómo te has sentido esta noche.

—Hmm, bueno —La voz de Rose era confusa y entrecortada, Emmett sonrió ante la forma deshuesada que se movía contra él mientras trabajaba para aflojar los músculos—. Ha sido emocionante.

Al principio me daba miedo –Dios, eso se siente increíble, por favor, no pares– pero Garrett es realmente agradable y me ha gustado que no me tocara hasta que tú se lo dijeras.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… no lo sé… supongo que es alguna forma de reforzar que tú tenías el control, ¿no? Igual que sabía que estaba bien porque él no haría nada que tú no quisieras que él hiciera —Sus delicados hombros se encogieron mientras ella intentaba poner sus sentimientos en palabras—. Hay una parte de mí que está un poco extrañada. Me refiero a que estaba bien con la idea de estar con dos chicos esta noche. Esperé tanto tiempo para ti, y no quería que nadie más me tocara antes.

¿Cómo es eso posible? No lo sé. Él ha estado genial, de verdad, pero ha sido más sobre ti y lo que estabas… como dirigiéndolo o algo así.

Era casi como que Garrett… no quiero insultarlo ni nada de eso… pero era como que él fuera sólo otro juguete o una herramienta que estuvieras utilizando en mí.

¿Eso tiene sentido? —Rose le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron a un rosa oscuro. Emmett estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura del agua—. Contigo ahí, ha sido diferente y al mirarte y ver esa expresión en tu cara mientras nos mirabas… —Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y Emmett le vio la piel de gallina en el brazo que tenía apoyado en el borde de la bañera—. Esa mirada en tu cara era tan intensa. Me has mirado como… —Su voz se apagó.

—¿Como qué? —su voz era áspera como papel de arena.

—Como que no había nada en el mundo que desearas más.

He oído a gente describir a los hombres mirando como leones acechando a su presa, y yo nunca pensé que eso sería tan… tan… —ella se detuvo, pareciendo perdida en el recuerdo.

—¿Tan qué, cariño? Dímelo.

—Fascinante.

La palabra susurrada causó una inmediata reacción en su regazo, y Emmett tuvo que respirar hondo y recordarse que ella ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

—Bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, cariño. Veros a vosotros dos juntos definitivamente me ha fascinado a mí también —La confianza iba en dos direcciones, y él necesitaba ser honesto con sus reacciones igual que esperaba que ella lo fuera con las suyas—. Ha sido más duro para mí veros de lo que me había imaginado que sería.

Rose se deslizó un poco y se giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. —¿Y eso por qué?

Lo que Emmett vio en su cara lo tranquilizó. No era un lector de mentes, pero ella era una chica a la que había conocido durante toda su vida y ella nunca ocultaba lo que sentía. Al menos de él. Veía en ella el mismo conflicto que estaba hirviendo en él.

—Rose—Le tomó la barbilla en su palma—. Ya te dije cuando empezamos con esto que yo quería una esclava. Completo dominio y control. Disfrutar de tenerte siendo mía, de compartirte y exhibirte. Pero, Dios, cariño, ha habido un momento que pensé que iba a arrancarle la polla y estrangularlo con ella por atreverse a poner sus manos sobre ti —Sacudió la cabeza cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar—. Déjame que termine de sacarlo todo —Mientras continuaba, recorría sus dedos sobre las delicadas facciones que componían la cara más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca—. Ya había tenido antes esclavas a tiempo completo, y nunca tuve este conflicto cuando las compartí. Contigo, ningún otro hombre tendrá ese privilegio nunca más.

Su sonrisa floreció como la salida del sol a través de su cara, y fue un bálsamo para su alma.

—Por mucho que lo haya disfrutado, me alegro de oírte decir eso —La sonrisa disminuyó un poco y se mordió el labio inferior entre los dientes antes de decir—: Pero la noche que empezamos me dijiste que esto es lo que tú querías. Que te gustaba y que…

—Sí —la interrumpió—, es lo que _qu__e__ría _y lo que me _g__u__s__t__a__b__a_.

¿Qué puedo decirte, Rose? —la miró, y le dejó ver sus emociones, crudas y desnudas—. Resulta que lo que yo quería en ese entonces no tiene nada que ver con lo que quiero ahora. Tú lo has cambiado. _T__ú_. He visto que les ocurría a otros Doms y Maestros antes.

Pero nunca pensé que me pasaría a mí.

Él se rió y la abrazó contra su pecho cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas. Le dijo:

—Edward y Jacob nunca me van a dejar vivir por esto. He estado metiéndome con ellos durante años por acaparar a Bella para ellos solos. Compartir es parte de este estilo de vida, así que nunca entendí por qué estaban siendo unos cabrones egoístas —Cuando la verdad de sus sentimientos se asentó profundamente en su corazón, le besó la parte superior de la cabeza—. Ahora… Dios, cariño, ahora lo entiendo.

Sintió que ella asimilaba esa información por la forma en que pareció retraerse. Rose era una mujer joven, intuitiva y brillante, y tenía que saber lo que él _n__o _estaba diciendo. Se guardaría la declaración verdadera para otro momento. Cuando le dijera que la amaba, por primera vez, no iba a ser con los recuerdos del toque de otro hombre aún frescos en su mente.

Ella se acurrucó más cerca, feliz por la forma en que había terminado la noche, y él decidió que no podía dejar las cosas así.

Emmett gruñó una advertencia sólo para desconcertarla.

—No te creas que por eso vas a conseguir librarte de la lección.

Prepárate, Rose —dijo Emmett con una lúgubre sonrisa—.

Creo que es hora de que te introduzca en una pequeña cosa llamada "castigo" —Fue cómica la forma en que todo su cuerpo se congeló tan rápidamente, incluso detuvo la respiración. Como un conejo que acabara de ver a un lobo—. Lo hablaremos mañana en mi mazmorra, —añadió—. Sin embargo, considerando quién soy y dónde vivo, conseguiré la versión texana… llamada granero.

* * *

**CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y YA SOLO QUEDAN CUATRO CAPITULOS**


	25. Chapter 25

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Veinticinco**

—Esto, cariño, es una mazmorra de Teneessee —Emmett se detuvo justo dentro del enorme edificio y gesticuló con un brazo mientras mantenía a Rose apretada bajo su otro brazo.

Él no la había dejado vestirse esta mañana. Ella había desayunado en la cama antes de que se la llevara directamente fuera hasta aquí, y estaba bastante contenta de permanecer pegada a su lado tanto tiempo como él la dejara.

El sitio era todo de madera y olía a heno y cuero. Había un altillo que creaba un semicírculo alrededor de tres cuartas partes del edificio, con cuatro escaleras de madera para acceder desde diferentes áreas. Había vigas, cajones y sillas de montar, junto con todo tipo de cosas que, un par de semanas atrás, no le habrían hecho pensar en nada. Lo habría entendido todo por su valor real y habría asumido que este era un limpio y hermoso granero normal y corriente.

Ahora lo veía con los ojos de una sub, y cada enganche, caja, y cuerda, tenían infinitas posibilidades que hacían que su cuerpo se tensara en una combinación de temor e impaciencia. Al mirar el diferente equipamiento y los aparatos, las imágenes destellaron en su mente… imágenes de ella misma y cómo podría ser atada en, sobre o contra cualquiera de ellos, por las manos de su Maestro.

—Arrodíllate aquí —La voz de Emmett tenía ese matiz que hacía imposible que se negara a nada. Se le doblaron las piernas sin pensar.

Con una mano la acarició en el cabello—. Separa las piernas.

Más amplias. Así está bien. Ahora, los brazos detrás de la espalda… así.

Quédate justo así —Él se alejó con grandes zancadas y no miró hacia atrás cuando añadió—. Voy a por una cuerda.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

—¡Maldita sea! —Jasper colgó su teléfono móvil y lo tiró sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que se sorprendería si no lo había estropeado.

Alice entró en la sala con los ojos bien abiertos y dos tazas de café en sus manos. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Jasper tomó un par de hondas inhalaciones y se mantuvo sentado. Cuando Alice le entregó su café, tomó la taza con una mano y con la otra la instó a sentarse sobre su regazo.

—Acabo de hablar con el administrador de Emmett, —le contó—.

El hijo de puta se ha llevado a Rose al jodido Tennessee. Ella me dijo que podría localizarla en la finca en caso de emergencia.

— Preocupación, ira, traición y dolor, libraban una batalla en su interior.

Alice no dijo nada por unos momentos, sólo se recostó más en sus brazos y descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Jasper la sintió tensarse un poco cuando dijo:

—Ella lo ama. Realmente creo que lo ama.

Honestamente,¿piensas que ellos dos juntos sería algo tan malo?

Con una silenciosa maldición, Jasper acarició una mano sobre sus rizos de fuego.

—Es demasiado joven. Demasiado inocente. No hay forma de que esté emocionalmente equipada para entregarse a una relación D/s. Joder, apenas ha terminado la escuela. Debería tener citas con chicos que se consideren afortunados si consiguen llegar a la segunda base con ella… no con un hombre más de una década mayor que ella que lo que quiere es atarla y azotarla —Cuando un pensamiento horrible se le ocurrió, cada músculo de su cuerpo se convirtió en acero—. ¿Y si ese gilipollas la comparte o se la presta a alguien?

—Su mente se volvió negra ante ese pensamiento—.

Eso es lo que a él le gusta. ¡Su cosa favorita en el mundo es el sexo en grupo, Alice!

Tú lo sabes. ¿Puedes imaginarte a Rose atada en un banco, con una docena de hombres pegándose una juerga con ella? —La oscuridad en su mente hervía como un mar de víboras, retorciéndose y escupiendo veneno—. Juro por Dios que mataré a ese bastardo si ni siquiera piensa en hacer eso con ella.

Antes de que pudiera responderle a eso, la puerta principal se abrió y Edward, Jacob y Bella entraron en la sala con un coro de saludos ruidosos. El alboroto fue una distracción bienvenida, y Jasper y Alice se levantaron sonrientes.

—¡Yupi! —Alice chilló mientras corría a abrazar a Bella—. ¿Por qué no nos has dicho que regresabais?

Podríamos haber ido a buscaros al aeropuerto.

—Sólo hemos recortado nuestro viaje y saltado a un avión.

No hay problema, —dijo Bella saliendo del abrazo de Alice para abrazar a Jasper.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, hermosa —Jasper la besó en la coronilla y la sostuvo por un momento, ya que ella se apoyó en él y parecía feliz de estar ahí—.

Estabas perdida.

Jasper se encontró con los ojos de Edward y arqueó las cejas cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su primo.

Cuando miró a Jacob se quedó incluso más perplejo.

Jacob miraba a Bella como si fuera a caerse en cualquier segundo y él estuviera preparado para atraparla.

—Espera —Cuando un pensamiento le sacudió, unió todas las piezas del puzzle. Habían regresado a casa antes de tiempo, Bella pegada como una lapa, Edward y Jacob pareciendo enfermos de preocupación mientras la miraban… —. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estás embarazada!

Alice empezó a chillar de nuevo, arrancó a Bella de los brazos de Jasper y empezó a dar saltos con ella.

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —preguntó Jacob, sin quitarle la vista a Bella como una gallina clueca.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo Jasper con una ceja arqueada—.

Vosotros dos la miráis como si esperarais que colapse en cualquier segundo.

—Bells —Al parecer incapaz de soportarlo ni un minuto más, Edward suavemente tomó a su mujer por los hombros y la condujo hasta el sofá—. Por favor, deja de saltar. Y siéntate. El vuelo te ha dejado exhausta, y ya has vomitado dos veces desde que hemos aterrizado.

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos haber ido directamente a casa y dejar que todo el mundo nos visite allí —dijo Jacob mientras tomaba asiento junto a Bella y le pasaba una mano por la nuca.

—¡Madre mía! —Bella hizo un gesto con la mano de que lo dejara ya, y miró a Alice y Jasper—. Por la forma en que estos dos han estado actuando desde que lo descubrieron, cualquiera creería que soy la primera mujer que se queda embarazada. Debería haber esperado a decírselo. Al menos mis vacaciones no se habrían acortado.

Jasper abrió la boca para meterse con la sobreprotección de los chicos, cuando la miró bien por primera vez. Había perdido peso, su piel estaba amarilla bajo su color natural, y bajo sus grandes ojos había círculos que no habían estado ahí antes.

—Uy, nena —le dijo cuando la misma preocupación de su primo tomó presencia en su propio pecho—. ¿Cómo te sientes? Parece que quizás ellos tengan razón y debas descansar.

Alice debía haberlo visto también, porque colocó una mantita de cachemir en el regazo de Bella y preguntó:

—¿Qué necesitas? ¿Te traigo algo de agua o ginger ale? He oído que las galletas saladas son buenas si sientes nauseas.

Bella todavía estaba intentando actuar valiente y le hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, pero Edward respondió por ella.

—Ginger ale sería genial, y le gusta el pan blanco tostado, si puedes. O pretzels. ¿Tienes?

Bella se encogió ante su amoroso cuidado. A medida que hundía más los hombros en los cojines del sillón, descansó la cabeza en el brazo de Jacob y dijo: —Pretzels.

Y el ginger ale estaría genial,

—Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco cuando añadió—. Y podría ser una buena idea si traes una palangana grande. Por si acaso…

—Oh, pobrecita —Alice se inclinó para abrazarla y se centró en remeterle la manta alrededor de sus piernas—. No te preocupes. Se supone que solo tendrás la tripa revuelta durante el primer trimestre.

Antes de que te des cuenta, habrá terminado.

Mientras Alice se iba a la cocina, Bella dijo:

—Dios, eso espero. Esto es horrible. Todo hace que me ponga enferma, incluso los olores pueden enviarme corriendo al baño más cercano. Y estoy débil. Estoy tan debilucha y adormecida todo el tiempo —miró a Jasper, y este miró a Edward pidiendo ayuda, pero Edward solo levantó sus manos en el aire en un gesto que indicaba claramente que lo dejaba por su cuenta.

—Yo solía saltar de la cama cada mañana ansiosa por empezar el día, —prosiguió—. A las seis me levantaba y podía durar todo el día.

¿Pero ahora? Ahora todo lo que quiero es echarme una siesta. ¿Y sabes lo que me encanta hacer cuando me despierto de la siesta?

Ya que estaba aún mirándolo como si fuera culpable de algo, Jasper respondió, —¿Qué? —tan suavemente como pudo.

—Echarme otra siesta, eso quiero. Es espantoso.

Me siento fatal.

—Su rostro se entristeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Jasper se sintió como un matón, y aunque sabía malditamente bien que no tenía nada por lo que sentirse culpable, por alguna razón eso no hacía ninguna diferencia.

Estaba a tres segundos de un ataque de pánico cuando Alice regresó con una fuente de pretzels, un vaso de ginger ale, y una taza humeante, todo en una bandeja.

—Toma, aquí tienes, cariño. Son sólo tus hormonas.

Pronto te sentirás mejor. Ya lo verás.

—Lo sé —Bella se sorbió la nariz, y Edward le entregó un pañuelo de papel—. Me lo digo a mí misma, pero lloro todo el tiempo.

Bueno, cuando no estoy vomitando o durmiendo — Edward se sentó a su otro lado y le pasó un brazo alrededor—. Odio que sea así. Se supone que tendría que estar resplandeciente, llena de energía sexual. No con esta barriga descompuesta, sintiéndome como una zombie.

Alice le entró a Bella la taza humeante y envolvió sus manos alrededor.

—¿Quién dice eso? Estás haciendo un bebé. Es un trabajo duro y te prometo que, aunque te sientas así todo el tiempo, valdrá la pena.

Y cuando todo acabe y sostengas a tu hermoso bebé, nada de esto importará —La besó en la mejilla y añadió—. Ahora, prueba este té. Ya lleva azúcar, que se supone que ayuda, y es de un agradable y suave jazmín.

Bella probó un pequeño sorbo y esperó con un silencio cómico antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa de alivio y coger una galletita para mordisquear.

—Así que… —Alice preguntó—, ¿es un Black o un Cullen?

—Su sonrisa era contagiosa, y Jasper supo que la conversación de almohada de esa noche iba a ser sobre cuándo podrían empezar a hacer su propio bebé.

Jasper miró desconcertado a su amada esposa.

Bella parecía enferma como un perro y como si pudiera empezar a morder en cualquier segundo, y aun así su esposa la miraba con ojos llorosos y soñadores. Pilló a Jacob mirando igual a Alice y los dos movieron la cabeza en mutuo desconcierto.

Mujeres.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Bella con un suspiro.

Parecía que el té y las galletas la estaban ayudando. Ahora parecía menos tensa y el color era más de espuma de mar que de sopa de guisantes—. Hemos hablado de ello y hemos decidido que dejaríamos el primero al azar y proceder a partir de ahí —Amorosamente se palmeó la barriguita todavía plana—. Una prueba nos permitirá saberlo cuando él o ella llegue. Hasta entonces, me gusta no saberlo. Además, no es como que nos importara.

—¿Por qué diablos hicisteis el viaje si ella estaba así? —preguntó Jasper, pensando en las exigencias de un viaje sobre un cuerpo sano, mucho más sobre una embarazada.

Edward fulminó con la mirada a Bella, y ella tuvo la decencia de bajar los ojos y encorvar los hombros en los cojines. —No lo habríamos hecho, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo indispuesta que ha estado. Por desgracia, nuestra esposa olvidó decirnos que estaba embarazada.

Jacob frunció el ceño y añadió: —Nos pasamos todo ese tiempo pensando que tenía la gripe. Y luego creímos que tal era mononucleosis. Estábamos a punto de llevárnosla a rastras a un hospital, cuando por fin confesó.

—Ya os dije que lo sentía —su murmullo se mostró desafiante y adorable. Jasper escondió una sonrisa detrás de su taza de café para no alentarla—. ¡Ya vale! —dijo un poco más fuerte—. No he pasado toda mi vida viajando por todo el planeta como habéis hecho vosotros dos.

Esta era la tercera vez que iba a Europa, y estábamos visitando lugares en los que no había estado nunca antes.

¿Cómo me iba a suponer que me iba a poner tan horriblemente enferma? Pensé que iba a estar bien —Le temblaba la barbilla y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—.

Debería de haber estado bien. Esto es una mierda.

Jasper se inclinó y le tomó las manos que rodeaban la taza.

—Volverás a viajar recorriendo el mundo, ya lo verás. Ahora, termínate el té y come unas galletitas más, que parece que te van bien.

Dos sorbos más y Bella se durmió. En un minuto estaba tranquila y frotándose con la nariz mientras Jacob respondía a la pregunta de Jasper sobre el vuelo, y al siguiente ella estaba fuera de combate. Así de sencillo.

—Ahora cae como un tronco. En el teatro de Londres, a mitad de uno de sus espectáculos favoritos, se quedó frita. Y no creo que se mantenga despierta en el viaje de taxi de vuelta —Edward le quitó la taza de té de sus manos y la puso sobre la bandeja—. Creo que llevamos aquí una hora o así. No la despertemos a menos que haya un incendio o una invasión de extraterrestres —les dijo Edward—.

Vomita cada vez que se despierta. Es lo primero que hace al levantarse. Te ha pillado aquí, así que deja la palangana cerca y vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

Nosotros nos quedamos aquí.

Jasper apretó los labios y trató de pensar en algo para evitar reírse. Falló. Se las arregló para amortiguar la risa y no despertar a Bella, pero estuvo cerca.

—¿Y entonces? —les preguntó mientras seguía riéndose—.

¿Vosotros os quedáis atrapados donde quiera que sea que se quede dormida? ¿Vais a hacer algo al respecto, o a partir de ahora os pillaré siempre en casa por los próximos nueve meses?

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Edward con una mirada que podría matarlo—. Eres muy tipo muy gracias, gilipollas. Sigue riéndote. Sólo acuérdate de este momento cuando te llegue el turno —sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Con un suspiro de resignación, añadió—:

Acabamos de enterarnos. Y, Dios, ella ha estado tan mal —Le pasó una mano acariciándola la mejilla—. Estoy cagado de miedo. No puede retener la comida.

Está débil y mareada, y juro por dios, que si esto es así durante todo el tiempo, vamos a adoptar al resto de nuestros hijos.

Jacob dijo, —Ahí, ahí —a eso.

—¿No dormiría mejor si pudierais conseguir que se acueste? — preguntó Alice.

—Oh, dale un par de minutos, —replicó Jacob—. Ella tiene su propio horario interno. Se pondrá en horizontal.

Cada vez que hemos intentado moverla, ha tenido los mismos nefastos resultados.

—Su mueca hizo que Jasper y Alice se echaran a reír otra vez. Efectivamente, no más de tres minutos después, Bella empezó a hacer pequeños murmullos adormilados mientras empezaba a moverse—. Hey, Jazz—Jacob tendió una mano hacia el sillón más cercano a él—.

Pásame ese cojín ¿quieres?

Jasper apenas se lo dio a tiempo antes de que Bella estuviera tumbada de lado con la mejilla cómodamente descansando sobre el cojín y los pies acurrucados sobre el regazo de Edward.

Mientras Edward lentamente le quitaba los zapatos y le daba un masaje en los pies, preguntó:

—¿Y cómo le va a Rose disfrutando de su incursión en la edad adulta?

Jasper se sintió como si le hubieran echado cien años encima cuando se arrebujó en el sillón y dijo:

—Sí. Bueno. Sobre eso…

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

Rose se sentía como si todo en su interior estuviera de alguna forma siendo liberado, lo cual era irónico considerando que estaba más atada y apretada que un pavo de Navidad. Sus manos estaban unidas detrás de la nuca con una suave cuerda de nylon asegurando cada muñeca hasta sus hombros. La cuerda estaba enrollada en sus bíceps y antebrazos, y se conectaban por encima y debajo de sus pechos como si fuera algún instrumento de tortura medieval. Sus pechos estaban apretados entre las cuerdas, no cubriéndolos, sólo rodeándolos como un sujetador sin copas, hasta que estuvieron sobresaliendo de su cuerpo.

Todo ese encordado estaba conectado con otra cuerda atada entre sus omóplatos, que Emmett había enganchado de una polea que colgaba del techo.

Ella estaba arrodillada sobre una manta que habían traído de la casa, con las piernas dobladas y aseguradas como los brazos, las pantorrillas atadas a los muslos con el culo entre los talones. Tenía las piernas separadas con más cuerda rodeándolas, y atada en unas argollas del suelo como si fuera el aparejo de un barco.

No podría moverse aunque quisiera. Y aun así, era la sensación más segura que nunca había experimentado. Así, estaba impotente. No había nada que pudiera hacer, así que todo lo que pasara sería por cuenta de otra persona… todo que lo que ella tenía que hacer era justo lo que estaba haciendo. Esperar los deseos de su Dom. Había una libertad en sus ataduras que nunca habría adivinado ni en un millón de años.

—¿Cuál es tu palabra segura, sub? —Emmett se acercó a ella con cosas en las manos de las que no podía recordar sus nombres, pero al verlas se le secó la boca.

—Alamo, Señor —Su voz tembló un poco, así que se aclaró la garganta.

—Vamos a intentar cosas nuevas esta mañana, y quiero que tengas cuidado. Usa esa palabra de seguridad aunque sólo necesites que vaya más despacio. Ahora, voy a comprobar estas restricciones, pero quiero saber si empiezas a entumecerte o tienes hormigueo —Él estaba comprobando las cuerdas mientras hablaba, y Rose se confortó con su minuciosidad.

—Tu _di__ve__r__ca__s__t__i__g__o_, cariño, —Emmett empezó colocando el vibrador rosa en el suelo, debajo de sus piernas abiertas, y luego lo movió y ajustó hasta que estuvo directamente sobre su clítoris—. Es una mezcla de dolor y placer. Podría implicar látigos o floggers o las anticuadas nalgadas. Cuando eso se mezcla con la estimulación directa… bueno, pueden ser los mejores orgasmos de tu vida, si lo hago correctamente. Y, ¿sabes qué, cariño? —Le acunó una mano bajo la barbilla y besó sus labios con un lento y húmedo beso—. Voy a hacerlo muy bien.

Cogió un flogger de cuerpo negro y lo agarró fuerte en una mano mientras recorría las tiras con la otra. A Rose se le aceleró la respiración igual que su corazón.

Nunca había sido golpeada antes.

¿Un azote aquí y allá en el culo o en los muslos? Sí, claro. ¿pero flagelarla? Algo apretado se le enroscó en el estómago mientras él la rodeaba.

—Ummm —murmuró cuando se detuvo detrás de ella—. Toda esta adorable piel. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Ella podía escuchar el silbante sonido que hacía el flogger mientras él continuaba recorriéndolo con sus manos.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Se preguntaba ella mientras su ansiedad aumentaba.

¿Lo estaba calentando? ¿Estaba intentando ponerla nerviosa o asustarla? Si era eso, estaba haciendo un trabajo cojonudo.

O quizás… _¡S__w__i__s__h__!__¡__S__m__a__ck!_

Docenas de lenguas de cuero aterrizaron con un ruido sordo en su espalda. Ella se sorprendió, pero solo gritó por la sorpresa. No le había dolido en absoluto. Ummm.

¿Se lo estaba poniendo fácil?

Otro golpe, con la misma fuerza, un poco más bajo en su espalda.

Luego otro, y otro… arriba y debajo de su espalda, siempre con ese sonido silbante justo antes del impacto.

Su espalda ardía en una placentera forma de "estar en el sol por un rato", mientras la fuerza de los golpes iba incrementándose.

Dejó caer la barbilla sobre el pecho y arqueó la espalda ante el calor. Cuando oyó reírse a Emmett, un tipo de calor diferente e igualmente placentero, le llenó el corazón.

Él siguió arriba y abajo por su espalda desde los hombros hasta el culo. Luego empezó a moverse y a continuación, la parte externa de su muslo derecho obtuvo el mismo tratamiento que su espalda. Desde la cadera hasta la rodilla una y otra vez, hasta que su pierna estuvo caliente como su espalda. Luego la otra pierna. Y por fin, él estuvo detrás de ella, y cuando fue de los hombros hacia abajo, no se detuvo en sus caderas. El primer golpe en el culo la hizo enderezar la columna vertebral y soltó un grito.

Fue principalmente de sorpresa, porque no se lo había esperado, pero había algo más.

El ritmo que le aplicaba iba dirigiendo los latidos de su corazón. Los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes y luego suaves, y empezaba de nuevo. _¡S__w__i__s__h__,__s__m__ack! __¡S__wi__s__h__, __s__m__a__c__k!_Su piel estaba envuelva en terciopelo caliente, latiendo con las hebras del flogger, y se sintió atrapada. Los pensamientos se alejaron y su mente se llenó sólo de un baño de colores que destellaban según su Maestro y sus azotes.

Él se colocó frente a ella, arrodillado, con el flogger apretado en su mano, y, _¡__s__w__i__sh__-__s__m__ack!_Justo cruzando sus hinchados y tiernos pechos. No fue fuerte, ni siquiera tan fuerte como en la espalda, pero si ya eran sensibles bajo circunstancias normales, ahora lo estaban mucho más.

—¡Oh, sí! —Unos rayos se dispararon desde sus pechos hasta sus piernas y desde los dedos hasta las puntas de los pies. Como una estrella supernova, explotó, y sólo las cuerdas evitaron que se quebrara en un millón de fragmentos brillantes. Él lo repitió. Una y otra vez. Ella se retorcía y se sacudía dentro de sus ataduras, su mente girando en un caleidoscopio de colores, y sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía.

El flogger se movió por su estómago, haciendo que los músculos se apretaran. Entonces sucedió. Lo que serían al menos dos docenas de tiras de cuero, golpearon justo entre sus piernas. Rose gritó. Era doloroso. Era un placer cegador. Era una mezcla de los dos, y cuando él golpeó por segunda vez incluso más fuerte que la primera, ella gritó de nuevo mientras su cabeza se agitaba de un lado a otro sin control. Ella trató de juntar las piernas, pero no se movieron.

Intentó bajar los brazos para cubrirse, pero no pudo. No podía hacer nada para detenerlo, y cuando el flogger cayó por tercera vez, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se bloquearon.

Entonces fue cuando él encendió el vibrador.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta —La forma en que Edward susurró las palabras, hizo que sonaran tan amenazantes como una promesa, y miró a Jacob, quien pronunció su propio juramento.

—No antes de que le arranque las pelotas y se las meta en los ojos.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Hombres, —La voz de Alice denotaba disgusto mientras se colocaba en el regazo de Jasper—. Quita ese ceño fruncido, Jasper —Le ordenó mientras se sentaba y luego miraba a Edward y Jacob—. Él ya ha molido a palos a Emmet,así que ya no le queda mucho más de macho cavernícola que pueda hacer.

—No estoy de acuerdo, —respondió Edward sin pestañear.

—Alice, —dijo Jasper—. ¿Quieres decirme por qué estás dando la cara por Emmett? ¿Y por qué has decidido hacerlo sobre mi regazo?

Alice le sonrió y le envolvió los brazos en el cuello.

—Estoy dando la cara por él porque creo que Rose está enamorada y es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones —ignoró los sonidos de descontento que hicieron los hombres—. Y lo estoy haciendo sobre tu regazo, porque así estoy demasiado cerca como para que consigas darme un buen azote.

—Astuta malcriada, —dijo Edward.

—Umm, lista, —dijo Jacob a la vez.

Jasper se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y pensó que tanto su primo como Jacob estaban en lo cierto.

Usando las dos manos, le retiró los rizos de la cara hasta que sostuvo la melena en una cola de caballo en su nuca.

Ella tenía una estructura ósea exquisita, pensó. Cada una de sus facciones en la proporción correcta y en su lugar.

Con un espíritu tan ardiente como su cabello, era la persona más querida en su mundo. La única que había llegado a significar tanto para él como lo era su hermana.

—Sabes que nunca te azotaría —dijo con una voz suave justo antes de aumentar la presión sobre el cabello y tirar de él—. A menos que estés desnuda y atada a mi cama —la besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz y le metió la cabeza debajo de su barbilla—.

No puedo aceptar esto para ella, Alice. No en esta etapa de su vida. No tiene nada para comparar este estilo de vida con otro. Va a ciegas, a lomos de un amor de la infancia.

—Y él debería de saberlo malditamente bien —terminó Edward y se encontró con la mirada de su primo.

—¿Y? —preguntó Alice sin incorporarse—¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto? En realidad, nada. No más amenazas sobre arrancarle los genitales. Lo que estás planeando hacer ¿no crees que hará que ella al final te odie? —Cuando Jasper se puso rígido, ella se apartó lo suficiente como para hacerle frente—. No importa quien sea, si alguien intentara interponerse entre tú y yo… no tendría éxito, y ya no querría tener nada que ver con esa persona nunca más.

La idea era de enormes proporciones, y le desconcertó más de lo que podía decir.

—Todos los padres y especialistas en jóvenes, te dirán que tratar de romper una relación de la joven con su novio, sólo hará que se aferre mucho más a él —ella miró a los dos otros dos hombres y añadió—. Que esto siga su curso. ¿Que no es el tipo de primer amor que tú habrías elegido para ella? Bueno, por lo menos sabes que si tenía que probar este estilo de vida, no podría estar en mejores manos.

—Tienes razón en eso, Alice, —dijo Jacob—. Pero tengo que estar en desacuerdo en una anotación vital. A él le gusta compartir sus mujeres. Si Rose tenía que entrar en este estilo de vida, yo definitivamente no lo habría elegido a él.

Habría elegido a un hombre que la mantuviera sólo para él.

Alice le desafió: —Bueno, a mí me gusta cuando Jasper a veces invita a alguien para unirse a nosotros. Quizás a ella también le guste.

—Te lo repito, —Jasper replicó—. Tú eras una mujer adulta que se introdujo en este estilo de vida con los ojos bien abiertos. Y también habías tenido una variedad de experiencias anteriores en las que basar tus elecciones. Esta situación no es comparable.

—Mira —ella miraba de Jasper a los otros dos—.

No estoy intentando de ser prepotente ni sabelotodo, pero estoy especializada en esto. ¿Recuerdas que tengo un título en Servicios Sociales? Más específicamente, mi educación se orientó al desarrollo de las chicas adolescentes hasta veinte años. ¿Lo recuerdas, Jacob? Por eso me contrataste.

Además, me pagas un montón de dinero porque soy muy buena en lo que hago. Confiad en mí en esto, chicos. Si hacéis lo mismo que Jasper, si la ponéis en una posición en la que sienta que tiene que elegir… lo elegirá a él

—Se detuvo por un momento y el silencio fue tenso—.

Si esta relación no funciona, como todos vosotros creéis que no funcionará, entonces, cuando todo se le derrumbe, ¿a quién tendrá ella para acudir? No la forcéis a quemar sus puentes. Si estáis tan seguros de que le romperá el corazón, entonces estaréis igualmente seguros de que vais a estar ahí para ayudarla a recoger los pedazos que él deje — Besó a Jasper en la mejilla antes de acurrucarse de nuevo en su regazo, mientras que la sabiduría de sus palabras lo encadenaba impotente—.

Es difícil. Da miedo. Pero os guste o no, ella es ya adulta y esta no es vuestra elección. Es de ella. Y ¿caballeros? Ella ya la ha hecho.

Y entonces fue cuando Bella vomitó.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo***

Cada pelo en la cabeza de Rose estaba empapado en sudor, aunque para el caso, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudoración. Había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que Emmett había extraído de su cuerpo y el granero se había hecho eco de sus gritos.

Él estaba detrás de ella otra vez. Tenía las rodillas alrededor de las de ella y una de sus manos la agarraba fuerte de la garganta mientras que la otra presionaba el vibrador en su hinchado clítoris. El último clímax había explotado como una gran final del Cuatro de Julio.

La sostuvo ahí, apretando su cuerpo, con el rostro presionado contra ella, gruñendo y murmurando amenazas y elogios a la vez, todo ello mientras aquellas explosiones demolían lo que le quedaba de cordura.

Tan pronto como el último espasmo se desvaneció, él se puso en pie y volvió a coger el látigo. Rose se balanceaba, jadeando y gimiendo.

Podía oírlo a él respirando aceleradamente detrás de ella, y también a ese amado y temido flogger, mientras lo recorría con sus dedos. Así era como ella había empezado a pensar en ello. La forma en que lo preparaba era como si estuviera calibrando una flecha o afilando una espada. O un arma. Con una mano agarraba fuertemente el mango, manteniendo en alto el codo, apuntando hacia donde quería golpear, y con la otra mano hacía de funda en la que deslizaba el flogger.

Eso era lo que producía ese sonido silbante; era el sonido del cuero pasando por su agarre. Era el sonido que hacía ahora.

Y entonces, _¡__s__m__ack!_

En su pie. Mierda. Le había golpeado la planta del pie.

Rose no podía pensar. _¡__S__m__a__ck! _Otra vez. Lo hizo de nuevo.

—¡Aaaahhhhh!

Le golpeó en el otro pie. Uno y otro. Y ella no podía decirse si le gustaba o lo odiaba. Le hacía daño. Pero también cosquillas. Y le enviaba unas sensaciones nuevas que nunca antes había sentido, subiendo por sus piernas, directas a su epicentro, más agudas que las que le producían los pezones.

—¡Aaaahhhhh! —ella gritaba cuando él lo volvió a hacer una y otra vez—. ¡Por favor, Señor, por favor!

No sabía por lo que estaba rogando. No tenía ni idea de si era para que se detuviera o para que nunca parara, pero mucho se temía que su mente se rompería si Emmett no hacía algo pronto. Vio el flogger rodando por el suelo delante de ella. Rose lo miró. Sintió algún tipo de conexión… un afecto similar al que sentía por la raqueta que había usado para ganar su primer torneo de tenis. Una pequeña parte inconexa de su mente se preguntó fugazmente qué pensaría su madre si colgara el flogger en la pared de su habitación.

Emmett estaba desenrollando las cuerdas que le amarraban las piernas al suelo, y cuando estuvo libre le advirtió:

—No te muevas, cariño. Quédate justo donde estás. Y ella se quedó.

Su expresión era feroz y su cuerpo estaba tan empapado en sudor como el de ella. Parecía como si quisiera comérsela entera. En cuanto liberó sus piernas, juntó las cuerdas un poco más en el techo, luego se alejó hasta unas vigas cercanas. Y empezó a tirar. Era un sistema de poleas. Cada cabestrante tiraba de su cuerpo más y más alto, elevándolo del suelo. Las cuerdas debían de estar conectadas detrás de ella de alguna manera, porque sentía cada ajuste a través de las caderas y la espalda, no sólo en las piernas. Al cabo de un momento estuvo flotando de espaldas. En el aire. Las piernas todavía dobladas y separadas, la mayor parte de su peso apoyado en las caderas y hombros, con los brazos todavía atados detrás de la nuca.

Rose estaba ocupada tratando de averiguar cómo se las había arreglado para que no lo viera desvestirse. Sólo lo vio, de pie entre sus piernas, desnudo y gloriosamente excitado.

La tocó.

—Tan mojada. Tan excitada para mí —Sacudió la cabeza y ella vio sus ojos claros una fracción de segundo—.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Algo que te pinche o te tire?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y dijo con voz ronca: —No Señor. Yo estoy…

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Con un gruñido furioso, se estrelló con ella con tanta fuerza que le sacudió el cuerpo.

La habría hecho volar a través de la sala si no hubiera tenido tal fuerte agarre en sus cuerdas. Rose sentía cómo su cuerpo absorbía sus poderosos empujes y lo alimentaba con igual fuerza. Los dos estaban haciendo ruidos que estaba segura de que no los hacían ni los animales.

Emmett envolvió las cuerdas por su piel y enganchó los brazos bajo sus caderas. Utilizó ese agarre para dar un tirón a su espalda después de cada empuje de sus caderas.

Más rápido y más duro. Más profundo todavía. Redujo la velocidad sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de correrse. Seguía bombeando hondo, pero muy lento.

Luego volvió a acelerar hasta que su cuerpo fue un sensual borrón de pasión. Tan pronto como se acercó, se contuvo y volvió a ralentizarse.

Luego aceleró. Siguió así durante lo que le parecieron horas. Años, incluso. Fue sublime.

Justo cuando ella se apretó y sintió que otro orgasmo la atravesaba, Emmett dobló las piernas y cambió el ángulo de su siguiente empuje. Golpeó su punto G y olas y olas de loco placer recorrieron su cuerpo, disparándose por su sistema nervioso y haciéndola arder.

Ella estaba más allá de gritar. Más allá incluso de respirar. Con el cuello arqueado y su cuerpo desnudo, en ese interminable momento, se convirtió en líquido en sus brazos.

Vagamente escuchó a Emmett rugir cuando él, también, explotó y se sacudió en su propio brillantemente violento orgasmo. Y luego ella no registró nada más.

Su mente simplemente se había desconectado, y flotaba lejos en una nube de rendición.


	26. Chapter 26

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Veintiséis**

—Los últimos temblores todavía estaban desapareciendo cuando Emmett registró el cambio en Rose.

Ella pasó de temblar a ser un peso muerto en un parpadeo.

Le tomó menos de un segundo llegar a su cabeza y comprobar que se había desmayado. Su respiración era profunda y su piel todavía mantenía un saludable rosa debajo de su bronceado. Con un compungido movimiento de cabeza, se acercó a la viga y la hizo descender, bajándole la cabeza y las piernas alternativamente, por lo que estuvo descansando sobre su espalda cuando finalizó.

Emmett se tomó un minuto para apoyarse contra el pilar y dejar su mente y cuerpo recuperarse. Se había permitido un instante para asumir y regodearse de todo lo que habían compartido. Cuando estuvo seguro de que sus piernas habían dejado de tambalearse, se puso los vaqueros.

No se molestó en levantárselos ni en tirar de sus botas, sólo caminó hacia ella y empezó a desatarle las cuerdas.

Rose se movió cuando sus brazos quedaron en libertad, el retorno del restringido flujo sanguíneo probablemente le producía la suficiente molestia como para despertarla, pero se los frotó y calmó y ella los volvió a relajar. Lo mismo ocurrió con las piernas.

Mientras la masajeaba se dio cuenta de que había un par de zonas en las que le quedarían marcas, y se maldijo por ello. Con una piel tan delicada como la suya, iba a tener que llevar mucho cuidado.

—Vamos, cariño, —susurró—. Vamos a la bañera para otro remojón —La envolvió en la manta, la levantó y se dirigió a la casa—.

Creo que es hora de tú y yo paguemos las consecuencias.

Una vez más, Emmett le preparó un baño y añadió las mismas sales y burbujas que la noche anterior. Esta vez, cuando la dejó dentro, se abstuvo de unirse a ella.

En su lugar, optó por sentarse en la amplia repisa de azulejos y enjabonarle el cabello. Era denso y negro entre sus manos.

Le extrañaba que no tuviera el cuello musculado por sostener una masa como esa durante tanto tiempo.

Rose fue entrando en un estado de semi-consciencia mientras le iba administrando los cuidados. Dócilmente, le permitió levantarla y empujarla a su criterio mientras la atendía.

En cuanto le aclaró el cabello y el acondicionador funcionó, le entregó un largo clip y le dijo: —Sujétate el cabello hacia arriba, cariño.

Ella lo hizo con una sonrisa soñadora en la cara, y se movió como si estuviera completamente bajo el agua, no sólo su mitad inferior. Eso le hizo sonreír.

Ella siempre había sido capaz de hacerle sonreír.

Él empezó a hablar mientras tomaba algo que ella llamaba _colete__r__o__p__ara__ e__l __b__a__ñ__o_, y empezó a enjabonarla. —Hoy vamos a volver a Nueva York —Ella parpadeó para abrir los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, él dijo.

—: Déjame hablar, y luego tú dirás lo que piensas ¿vale? —esperó a que asintiera y luego tiró de ella hacia delante y empezó a enjabonarle suavemente la espalda.

Su piel estaba rosada en un tono un-poco-demasiado-tiempo-en-el-sol por el flogger, así que siguió dándole toques ligeros.

—Alice y tu hermano estarán enfermos de preocupación, y con razón. Yo no debería haberte alejado de él hasta que lo de aquél día se hubiera arreglado. Por no hablar de que dejé que todo el lío se cocinara y enconara durante una semana y luego arrastré tu bonito culo lejos conmigo. Cariño, te juro que nublas mi juicio más que ninguna otra mujer en este planeta —la echó hacia atrás en la bañera y empezó a lavarle el resto del cuerpo mientras continuaba—. Vamos a tener que enfrentar el hecho de que esto va a ser más difícil de aceptar para ellos de lo que desearíamos. Pero vamos a hacer que lo acepten, sin importar lo que cueste. Es como el whisky, al principio quema como el infierno y hace que te atragantes y te ahogues. Tienes suficiente y sin embargo cada vez te gusta más —La tomó de la barbilla para besar sus labios—.

A ellos les va a gustar cada vez más el amor que nos une.

Lo sé porque ellos van a saber que yo nunca, jamás, te lastimaré. Y ellos lo sabrán porque verán lo mucho que te amo, cariño.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Con un sollozo y una ola tan fuerte que debió haber vaciado la mitad del agua del bañera, Rose se lanzó hacia él. Estaba llorando y besándolo y apretujándolo, y Emmett perdió el equilibrio, por lo que cayeron al suelo en un montón empapado. Ella parecía no darse cuenta, sólo siguió besándolo y llorando—.

¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto! Emmett. Mi Emmett. Mi Señor.

Él la abrazó y la besó y dejó que disfrutaran de ese momento durante más tiempo. Luego se sentó y dijo:

—No he acabado todavía. Vamos, vuelve a la bañera y termina tu baño —Sentada de nuevo, con el agua caliente limpia, Emmett ahora le enjabonaba las piernas mientras hablaba—: Ahora viene la parte que creo que no te gustará mucho. Pero recuerda, te quiero, y lo demás son sólo detalles. ¿De acuerdo? Nada más que detalles —Ella le echó una mirada cansada pero asintió, como siempre estaba dispuesta a confiar en él. Y como siempre, esa confianza le apretaba el corazón—.

Vas a terminar la Universidad. Y vas a seguir viviendo con tu familia mientras tanto.

—¡¿Qué?! —Esa única palabra estaba tan llena de indignación que Emmett deseó haber esperado a tener refuerzos antes de afrontar esta asignatura.

**oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Seis horas y media más tarde, estaban llegando a la casa de la ciudad y seguía deseando haber esperado. A ella no le había gustado su plan en absoluto. Había llorado, y cuando eso no funcionó, empezó a suplicar, y cuando eso tampoco funcionó se le enfrentó cara a cara y le gritó. Otra vez. Él nunca iba a acostumbrarse a su forma dulce, complaciente e impaciente, de tirarle los trastos a la cabeza.

Para ser sincero, le gustaba. Le mostraba esa profunda fuerza interior que disparaba al Dom en él, haciéndole que la reconociera como un igual. Era sexy como el infierno, pero en una inquietante forma del tipo _e__l__- __mund__o__-__e__s__t__á__-__f__u__e__r__a__-__d__e__-__s__u-__e__j__e_.

Durante las últimas dos horas había intentado tratar con su silencio sepulcral, lo que le costó hasta su último nervio. Él no iba a abrir la caja de los truenos estando solo otra vez. En cuanto aterrizaron, le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Jasper y esperaba tenerlo de respaldo antes de incursionarse de nuevo en esta batalla.

—Bienvenido a casa, gilipollas —El puño de hierro de Jacob le pilló fuera de guardia, justo en el plexo solar, y le sacó cada pizca de aire de sus pulmones.

—Sí, gilipollas —El puño de Edward llegó desde algún lugar más arriba, ya que estaba doblado en dos, y cayó en su mejilla con una descarga tal que el cuerpo de Emmett cayó directo al suelo—.

Bienvenido a casa.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Esa era la voz de Bella que escuchó sobre el pitido de sus oídos—. Vosotros, chicos, me prometisteis que no ibais a golpearlo.

—No, pequeña —replicó Jacob—. Nosotros te prometimos que no íbamos a darle una paliza. Dos puñetazos apenas se consideran un golpe.

Emmett estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas y trataba de recordar cómo respirar. Estaría maldiciendo por los codos si pudiera llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones. ¿Qué cojones? No había recibido respuesta de Jasper después de enviarle el mensaje, y definitivamente no se había esperado a estos dos. Bien, joder. Tendría que enfrentarse a ellos más tarde o más pronto.

Rose se arrodilló junto a él y lo miró sin tocarlo. Tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura y su expresión era de preocupación y aun así de protección.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Sí —Su voz era un graznido pero al menos estaba entrándole aire.

Ella frunció los labios y le dio un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, luego se levantó y se alejó. Emmett se incorporó sobre sus pies con una mueca de dolor y la observó mientras eludía a los hombres cuando intentaron abrazarla. Se mantuvo firme cerrada en sí misma y luego se sentó junto a Bella en el sillón.

Se veía destrozada.

—Bueno, ahora que os habéis sacado toda la mierda de vuestro sistema… —dijo Emmett.

—Oh, no, ni de coña, amigo —interrumpió Edward—. Ni siquiera hemos empezado.

Jacob lo miró como si tuviera algo que añadir, pero Jasper dio un paso adelante y le ofreció una mano. Emmett lo miró como lo que era.

Una ofrenda de paz. Tomó su mano y se encontró con la mirada de su amigo.

—La amo, Jasper, —le dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el mundo pudiera oírlo—. La amo, y espero que puedas aceptarlo —miró a los otros y vio que todos los ojos se volvían hacia Rose, que estaba llorando.

Nadie en esa sala era inmune a las lágrimas de Rose, incluido él mismo. Nunca se le ponía la cara roja e hinchada cuando lloraba. Esos grandes ojos azules se hacían cada vez más grandes y brillantes, llenos de lágrimas, y las pestañas se ponían de punta y mojadas. Lo que más le mataba era su boca. Esos exuberantes labios carnosos hundidos en las esquinas, y su barbilla temblando como un maldito dibujo animado, le derretían su jodido corazón.

—Rose, cariño, —le dijo mientras la culpabilidad le retorcía las entrañas—. Sabes malditamente bien que tengo razón en esto, y llorar no soluciona nada.

—¿De qué está hablando, cielo? —le preguntó Bella mientras abrazaba a Rose y le acariciaba el hombro.

—Él dice que me quiere, pero me envía de vuelta a casa —dijo como si estuviera exponiendo un asesinato. Cuando todos en la sala guardaron silencio, ella continuó—: Y quiere que termine la Universidad.

Eso lo dijo como una niña chivata, y ahora todos los presentes estaban intentando no reírse.

—Rose, —le dijo Jasper suavemente—. Estas son cosas buenas.

Cosas inteligentes.

—Pero él dice que me ama —miró a Emmett, claramente desconcertada.

—¿Tú crees que no te amo porque quiero estas cosas para ti? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué hay de bueno para mí en que tenga que ir a terminar las clases? Voy a ser tuya. Tu esclava a tiempo completo. En realidad no es diferente a ser ama de casa.

Millones de mujeres son amas de casa, y si eso es nuestra relación, nadie ni siquiera tendría que inmutarse. Y no hay nada malo en eso. Es lo que mamá hace. Esto es lo que yo quiero. Sólo ser tu esclava.

Emmett podía ver a cada persona en la sala mordiéndose la lengua para intentar no entrometerse.

Todos la querían, y todos querían lo mejor para ella. Él apreciaba que estuvieran intentando dejarle manejar esto pero esta era exactamente la razón por la que había llamado a Jasper. Lo miró y le hizo un gesto como la mano hacia Rose.

—¿Quieres intentarlo tú? A mí sólo acaba gritándome.

—¿Gritándote? —Jasper lo miró perplejo—. Bueno, siempre hay un principio.

—No. No, no lo es —Emmett le contó. Jasper sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces ya me siento mejor respecto a vosotros dos.

— Se acercó a Rose y se arrodilló frente a ella—.

Escúchame, mocosa. Mamá tiene una licenciatura universitaria, y tú lo sabes. Ella eligió convertirse en ama de casa cuando empezó a tenernos a nosotros.

Lo más importante que puedo decirte es esto: ella hizo esa elección con una educación tras ella.

Rose no parecía impresionada. Emmett se acercó al bar y se sirvió un trago. Parecía que iba a ser una larga noche.

Durante horas fueron turnándose, intentando hacerla entrar en razón. Argumentando los pros de terminar la Universidad y cómo sería más fuerte por ello. Ella volvía a los contra de perder todo el tiempo y dinero en una educación que nunca usaría. —Además, —les dijo—, algunas de las clases tienen lista de espera, y sería injusto ocupar un sitio que podría ser de alguien que lo mereciera y que quisiera estar ahí.

Durante todo el tiempo estuvo sentado observándola.

Estudiando de cerca sus expresiones, se dio cuenta de algo.

—Tú no estás en desacuerdo con nosotros, para nada, ¿verdad cariño? —Emmett dejó el vaso y se levantó del taburete—. Te he estado observando, y estoy empezando a ver que realmente piensas que todo lo que estamos diciendo es correcto —La clavó con una mirada penetrante, y no dejó que apartara la vista—.

¿Verdad?

—Sí —Su aceptación fue a regañadientes.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás luchando, exactamente? —él podía ver que ella no iba a hablar, y se reafirmó en su resolución. Le echó su mejor mirada de Dom y se situó delante de ella con los brazos cruzados y los pies separados—. Dímelo, cariño. Completa honestidad.

Este es el principio de lo que hay entre nosotros, si no la tenemos, no tendremos nada.

Sus ojos se llenaron y la barbilla empezó a temblar de nuevo.

Dios Todopoderoso, si ella seguía así, él se rompería. No creía que hubiera un Dom en toda la faz de la Tierra que pudiera permanecer firme contra algo así.

—No quiero ir a la Universidad, porque… —ella bajó la vista y dos gruesas lágrimas se derramaron sobre sus manos entrelazadas—.

Porque si voy, entonces no seré lo que tú necesitas que sea.

—¿Qué? —él renunció a toda apariencia pretenciosa, y se agachó frente a ella—. ¿De qué cojones estás hablando?

—Tú me lo dijiste, —ella dijo, claramente desanimada—. Me dijiste lo que querías. Una esclava a tiempo completo. ¿No lo ves? Si regreso a la Universidad, y siguiendo viviendo con mis padres, tendrás que renunciar a lo que quieres.

—Cariño, —dijo Emmett acunándole las mejillas—. Ya te lo he dicho. Tú has cambiado mis necesidades. Has redefinido lo que quiero en mi vida. Y te quiero a ti.

Exactamente quien y como eres.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora —Sus manos cubrieron las de él donde la sujetaba—. ¿Pero qué pasará después?

¿Cuando no esté en tus reuniones, ni en tu trabajo, y todas esas largas semanas cuando esté en las clases? ¿Y todas esas noches? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer si un día te resientes de que no esté ahí y encuentras a una chica que sí que esté?

—Ah, ya hemos llegado ahí —Emmett le sacudió un poco la cara, y tiró de ella para poder besarla en la frente—.

¿Crees que eres la única que va a esperar por la persona que ama? —Arqueó una ceja—.

¿Crees que mi amor por ti es algo débil o voluble? ¿Qué va a picarme y voy a dejar que cualquier chica me rasque?

—Bueno, no —ella se ruborizó y lo miró avergonzada—.

Pero tú quieres una esclava. ¿Y si termino la Universidad y resulta que al final quiero ser una veterinaria? ¿Entonces qué?

—Entonces tú harás malditamente bien en asegurarte de que la puerta del despacho en tu clínica tenga una buena cerradura —Le deslizó la mano en la nuca y la sacudió ahí, esperando poder meterle algo de sentido común—. Sigo diciéndotelo, cariño, eres tú. Tú, lo que sea que decidas ser, es lo que yo quiero. Durante las clases, te veré tan a menudo como pueda robarte. Y cuando acabes, entonces decidirás lo que quieras ser. Te construiré la mejor clínica para animales de todo el estado que hayas visto nunca. Si decides que quieres quedarte en casa y tener a mis bebés y estar a mi disposición, genial. El abuelo dará saltos de alegría.

Lleva detrás de mí para que le dé nietos desde que cumplí los veinticinco —Se incorporó y la hizo levantar con él—. La cosa es así. Siempre que seas tú, estaré bien.

Voy a decírtelo una vez más y quiero que me escuches bien. Te amo. El amor va más allá de la habitación, y es más sobre hacer que seas feliz y estés satisfecha, y que no te levantes un día y te preguntes qué estás haciendo con un viejo como yo —Cuando tiró de ella más cerca y la besó, escuchó a Bella romper a llorar. Finalizó el beso pero mantuvo sus rostros cerca, con las frentes tocándose y los ojos mirándose—. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Lo hemos aclarado? ¿Tú y yo? Esto es para siempre.

El resto son sólo detalles, cariño.

Todo esto son sólo detalles.

—De acuerdo —Ella se sorbió la nariz y lo besó otra vez—. De acuerdo. Sólo detalles. Te amo. Te quiero tanto. Y, ¿Emmett? Creo que voy a ser veterinaria —Su sonrisa era llorosa y brillante a la vez.

—Lo sé, cariño —La besó en la punta de la nariz—.

Lo sé —La tomó de la mano y se giró de cara a su familia—. Ahora, alguien quiere decirnos por qué Bella está berreando?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	27. Chapter 27

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

* * *

**C****apítulo Veintisiete **

—¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz Navidad! —Rose entró en la casa y dejó caer las maletas en el suelo, y Emmett salió como un bólido de su despacho y fue directo hacia ella.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —La pregunta fue lanzada con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, por lo que ella no se lo tomó como una ofensa y se lanzó a sus brazos. Dios, se sentía tan bien. Le apretó los brazos alrededor del cuello y las piernas rodeándole la cintura, mientras él la estrujaba, dejándola sin aire en los pulmones. _Oh, __d__e__mon__i__os_, ella pensó, _¿__qui__é__n __n__e__cesi__t__a __r__e__s__pi__rar __c__u__a__n__d__o __e__l __h__om__b__re __al __qu__e __a__m__a__s __e__s__t__á __b__e__sá__nd__o__t__e __c__omo __s__i __s__e __f__ue__ra a mo__r__i__r si __s__e__d__e t__i__e__n__e__?_

—¡Hey! ¡Rose está aquí!

Rose pensó que era su hermano quien hablaba, pero en ese momento no le importó. No había visto a Emmett desde el día de Acción de Gracias. Semanas de emails, llamadas de teléfono, mensajes de texto, y tres picantes citas cibernéticas que la hacían ruborizarse cada vez que las recordaba, era todo con lo que había estado sobreviviendo. No había podido tocarlo durante casi un mes entero, así que ahora iba a saborear este momento.

Emmett terminó el beso con una nalgada, y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para sonreírla. Pero no la bajó. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Parecía tan perdido en su toque como ella en el suyo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? No ibas a venir hasta dentro de dos días.

—Quería daros una sorpresa. He terminado antes todos mis exámenes y aquí estoy.

—Bienvenida a casa, cariño —Un beso y un estrujón más, y la bajó. Como la tomó de la mano, ella no se quejó.

—Oh, Emmett—Ella respiró en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor—. La casa está increíble.

¿Lo has hecho todo tú mismo? — Había decoraciones de Navidad por todas partes. Guirnaldas iluminadas con piñas y bayas colgando del techo hasta la barandilla.

Había un enorme árbol decorado con luces multicolores y ornamentos. Incluso había decoraciones en las mesas.

—No me atribuyas el mérito. Alice ha estado por aquí todos los días durante una semana.

—Y cada día, he traído algo nuevo —dijo Alice, dándole un enorme y acogedor abrazo de bienvenida—. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó Rose, mordiéndose el labio y esperando no demostrar su miedo.

—Es peor —respondió Jasper, inclinándose a besarla en la mejilla—. No has podido llegar en el mejor momento.

—O en el peor, como puede ser el caso.

—¡Edward! —Rose corrió y se abrazó primero a él y luego a Jacob cuando entró tras él.

—Hola, Rose, —dijo Jacob retrocediendo—. Espero que no hayas planeado un montón de visitas turísticas en tus vacaciones de invierno, porque te hemos pedido.

—No podéis pedírosla —dijo Emmett mientras se colocaba tras ella y la abrazaba estrechamente.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Jacob.

—Porque yo me la pedí primero.

—¿Tú te la has pedido? —preguntó Jacob—. Pues yo no te he oído pedírtela, y si no lo has hecho, no la tienes —Rose le pegó una patada en la espinilla—. ¡Ay! Para ella. Me refería pedirte para _e__ll__a_.

—Uffff —dijo Rose con divertida frustración—. ¿Es que todos pensáis que soy inmadura? ¿En qué habitación está _el__l__a_?

—No vayas ahí, cariño —Emmett la apretó en su agarre, y su voz sonó cómicamente desesperada—. Acabas de llegar. Dame un par de horas primero. Si vas ahí ahora, eso será todo. Nunca te volveré a ver.

Rose se echó a reír, lo besó en la mejilla y le dijo:

—Es un riesgo que tendré que tomar, mi Señor. Todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios por la causa.

Entró en lo que solía ser la sala de prensa, y ahí estaba Bella. La habitación era un mundo mágico de Navidad, con una hermosa cama decorada en el centro.

Bella estaba tumbada de costado, en el medio, enterrada bajo un montón de mantas y durmiendo como un tronco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva durmiendo? —susurró.

—Estaba despierta justo antes de que llegaras —Emmett estaba tras ella de nuevo, y sacudía la cabeza con unas risas—. Tanto reposo en la cama la está volviendo chiflada. Va a gustarle tener algo de compañía fresca.

—De acuerdo, Edward —le dijo Rose cuando éste entró y apoyó un hombro en el marco de la puerta sonriendo indulgente a su esposa—. Dime las reglas y así no dejaré que se levante por demasiado tiempo como hizo Alice.

—¡Oye! —La indignación de Alice sonó alta y clara incluso en un susurro—. Ella me engañó. Me dijo que el doctor le había dado permiso para estar levantada tanto como quisiera si se lo tomaba con calma.

—Tranquila, Alice, —le dijo Jasper cuando le envolvió un abrazo alrededor del hombro—. Todos lo sabemos. No hay daño, no hay falta.

Jacob habló tras ellos mientras intentaba ver sobre sus cabezas.

—Lo estaba llevando bien después de haber pasado el primer trimestre, pero luego pasó esta putada. Cualquiera se volvería loco si tuviera que estar en la cama, de lado, día tras día.

Eso era cierto. Bella había superado las náuseas casi milagrosamente después del primer trimestre, y todos habían asumido que resto de su embarazo iba a ser pan comido. Había estado brillante, sana y guapa como un cachorro regordete mientras su barriga crecía. Sus hombres habían estado pavoneándose como un par de gallos.

Pero entonces, hacía diez días, en un chequeo de rutina, el doctor había descubierto algo preocupante. Su presión sanguínea había subido considerablemente durante el último mes, y empezaba a retener líquidos. El médico les aseguró que era algo común y que con reposo en cama, tanto Bella como el bebé estarían bien.

El único problema era que Bella se estaba volviendo loca de aburrimiento y estaba arrastrando a toda la familia con ella.

Jacob se abrió paso entre ellos y abrió el armario.

—Todos los juegos de mesa que te puedas imaginar, están aquí, así como puzles y todas sus películas favoritas.

Ella quería intentar tejer una mantita de bebé, así que hay un montón de hilos y cosas así. Pero se dio por vencida porque es una cabrona para aprender cuando tienes que estar todo el tiempo a su lado.

—Jacob y yo estamos entrando y saliendo todo el día —dijo Edward—. Pero si hay una emergencia, llama a Jake porque el centro juvenil está más cerca que el restaurante.

—Nosotros también estamos más cerca —intervino Jasper—.

Así que si no puedes encontrarlos a ellos…

—Joder, sé dónde vives, hermano —dijo Rose exasperada—.

Chicos, ya sé todas estas cosas —hizo un gesto con sus manos como si estuviera calmando a una multitud—.

Todos vosotros necesitáis relajaros. Ella estará bien —Se habría reído si no fuera porque todos la miraban preocupados.

—Sí, relajaros —La voz de Bella flotó desde el montón de mantas—. Estaré bien. El bebé estará bien. Todo irá bien. Si consigo no morirme de aburrimiento, entonces, todo estará bien.

Todos se echaron a reír, y Rose corrió hacia la cama para abrazar a Bella lo mejor que pudo siendo una mujer embarazada reposando.

—Oye, tú, inválida —bromeó Rose—. ¿O eres más como una _f__l__or __d__e__li__ca__d__a_?

—_Re__in__a__d__e__l __t__e__r__r__or_está más cerca de la verdad —murmuró Jasper, pero el _t__e__r__r__o__r _lo escuchó y le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza.

—Intenta quedarte atrapado en la cama y vemos cómo de dulce y gentil eres. Me apuesto a que tú serías mucho más gruñón que yo.

Jasper sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

—Oh, guapa, estuve de reposo en cama durante seis semanas cuando me rompí la pierna en el instituto. Yo era mucho peor para tratar.

Eso fue recibido con un coro de asentimiento que pareció calmarla.

Rose sonrió y empezó a sentarse en la silla cercana a Bella, pero Emmett la agarró y tiró de ella.

—Oh, no, de eso nada. Tú te vienes conmigo —y empezó a arrastrarla alejándola.

—Pero… pero… Emmett—Rose frenaba los talones e intentaba tirar de su brazo. Pero no lo consiguió—. Apenas la he saludado y…

—Cariño, —interrumpió Emmett mientras seguía arrastrándola—. Vas a estar sentada con ella durante horas mañana, cuando todos nos vayamos a trabajar. Debes de guardar toda tu charla para entonces. Ahora mismo, la casa está llena de gente para hacerle compañía. Jasper incluso ha arrastrado a su socio, Peter, para colaborar. Él y Bree estarán aquí en un minuto —Les gritó a los otros mientras cogía su abrigo y abría la puerta principal—. Nos vamos al ático. La traeré de vuelta por la mañana.

—¡Aaayyyyyy! —El grito los hizo frenar en seco.

—¿Eso has sido tú, Bella? —llamó Emmett. Ya estaba cambiando de dirección y arrastrando a Rose de vuelta dentro, cuando la oyeron gritar de nuevo.

—¡Oh, no! —gimió Bella—. ¡O me he hecho pipí, o he roto aguas! El caos se desató.

Edward y Jacob le quitaron las mantas mientras Alice salía corriendo de la habitación, gritando que cogieran sus abrigos, y Jasper tenía el teléfono en la oreja llamando al hospital.

**oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

—¡Aquí viene otra!

Bella estaba sudorosa y enrojecida, y aun así Rose estaba sorprendida de que ella de alguna forma siguiera estando hermosa. La habitación estaba llena de amigos y familiares esperando con ella a través de estas primeras fases del parto.

Edward y Jacob estaban cada uno a un lado de su cama, tomándola de las manos y murmurándole para ayudarla con el dolor.

—Esta ha sido muy fuerte —Edward la besó en la frente y le apartó el cabello de la cara en cuanto la contracción hubo pasado.

—Sí, —estuvo de acuerdo Jacob, y se llevó su mano a la boca para rozar sus nudillos con sus labios—. Y cada vez son más continuas.

No queda mucho tiempo, pequeña. Lo estás haciendo genial.

Y así era. Ella jadeaba y gemía durante las contracciones, y hacía bromas y mantenía charlas entre medias. Durante cuatro horas, habían estado haciendo esto, y el doctor les dijo que podría ser en cualquier momento.

Una enfermera se apresuró y dijo: —Abran paso, voy a ver cómo está la cosa por aquí —ajustó las sábanas en los pies de Bella y preguntó—: ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

—Bien —Bella sonrió con valentía y le dijo—: Pero cada vez son más fuertes y vienen antes.

La enfermera hizo esa cosa de reajustar la colcha. —Creo que es hora de que haga venir al doctor. Todo el que no planee estar aquí para cuando nazca, deberá dirigirse a la sala de espera. Ya.

—Esa es nuestra señal —Jasper se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso y el éxodo empezó. Besos y abrazos y promesas de, _e__s__t__ar__e__mos __a__qu__í_, fueron pasaron, y Rose se encontró en el pasillo.

Rose estaba a punto de dirigirse a la sala de espera cuando Emmett la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella dentro del cuarto de la ropa blanca.

—Ni siquiera voy a fingir que no sé lo que tienes en mente, —dijo ella, la diversión en su voz—. Yo también te he echado de menos. Pero no. Ni de coña —Se giró y cogió el pomo de la puerta.

—Abre esa puerta si te atreves —Emmett le apoyó la frente contra la puerta, su duro y enorme cuerpo tras ella. Sus rugosas y callosas manos moldeando sus pechos, apretando y pellizcando, y haciendo que le temblaran las entrañas—.

No te he sentido en semanas. Vamos a hacer esto aquí y ahora, cariño, es cosa tuya cuánta gente se entere —Luego, su boca recorrió un camino de fuego a través de su cuello, y una de sus manos se ahuecó en su entrepierna.

Su resolución se desmoronó cuando el placer atravesó sus órganos como gasolina de alto octanaje. Ella gemía y corcoveaba contra él en respuesta.

—Joder —Era más un gruñido que una palabra lo que Emmett decía mientras le abría los pantalones y se los bajaba por los muslos.

Se dejó caer tras ella y Rose ahogó un grito con el brazo cuando le separó las nalgas y hundió su boca hasta su centro. La inclinó hacia delante y tiró de sus caderas para tener un mejor acceso y Rose se mordió en el brazo para no gritar. Su boca era el cielo. Había pasado tanto tiempo que, en cuestión de segundos sintió la avalancha de un orgasmo viniendo hacia ella.

Emmett se apartó con un gruñido. —No. No sin mi esta primera vez —Se puso de pie detrás de ella y sintió cómo se desabrochaba el cinturón—. Esta vez iremos juntos.

—Sí, Señor —ella asintió, loca por tenerlo en su interior. El aroma a sexo se mezclaba con el aroma del suavizante de la ropa, y Rose pensó que no iba a ser capaz de volver a hacer la colada sin excitarse. Luego Emmett tomó su cabello en un puño, envolvió su otra mano en sus caderas, y se condujo dentro de ella.

—Sí. Jooooooodeeeeer, síííííííí —Emmett gimió cuando tiró de ella en sus embestidas.

Rose apoyó las dos manos en la puerta para mantener el equilibrio. Tenía la espalda arqueada, con tal fuerte agarre de Emmett sobre su cabello y su culo, que sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo. Los vaqueros todavía estaban enredados en sus muslos manteniendo las piernas juntas, lo cual hacía que él se sintiera enorme en su interior.

El ritmo que impuso era frenético, los sonidos que hacían eran de animales, y Rose se perdió. Sin la posibilidad de pedir permiso, sin el hormigueo de advertencia, justo entre un empuje y el siguiente, voló en un clímax cegador que le arrancó un grito que resonó en todo el armario.

—¡Oh! ¡Mierdaaaa! —Emmett maldijo, sus brazos como acero alrededor de ella al sentir que se hinchaba y bombeaba en su interior mientras su liberación la seguía.

Unos estremecimientos de placer la inundaron mientras se mecían adelante y atrás.

Con un gruñido, Emmett cayó hacia delante y se apoyó con un brazo contra la puerta donde ella seguía aplastada.

Rose sonrió como un borracho cuando sintió su jadeante respiración a un lado de su cara.

—Ummm —ella aspiró—. Gracias, Señor. Lo necesitaba —Luego giró la cara y lo besó.

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no has esperado a tener permiso para correrte. Pero ya trataremos con eso más tarde — Seguía en su interior, así que ella supo que él sintió el camino que esa amenaza hizo en su cuerpo, y él se rió—. Quédate quieta. No te muevas.

Se deslizó fuera y era difícil no moverse. Ese lento y húmedo deslizamiento despertaba nervios que querían que empezara todo de nuevo.

Sus manos moldearon sobre su culo y él hizo ruidos como un hombre delante de una apetitosa comida.

—Cariño, tienes el maldito mejor culo que he visto nunca —Luego, con un profundo suspiro de resignación, tiró de sus ropas hacia arriba y la ayudó a incorporarse.

Por un rato se quedaron abrazados entre sábanas y toallas, saboreando los temblores y estremecimientos.

—Gracias, —susurró Rose contra su pecho.

—No necesitas agradecerme nada, cariño —La risa de Emmett estaba llena de calidez y orgullo masculino—. Solo hago mi trabajo, madame — bromeó.

—No —Rose de repente se sintió al borde de las lágrimas—.

Gracias por hacerme ir a la Universidad. Y por esperarme.

—¡Oye! —La voz de Emmett se suavizó y le alzó la cara con un dedo bajo la barbilla—. ¿A qué vienen esas lágrimas?

—Es solo que yo nunca quise nada más que a ti.

Universidad, ser veterinaria, lo que fuera. Tenía miedo de desear algo porque no sabía qué era lo que tú querrías.

Pensaba que tenía que hacer lo que tú quisieras después de que estuviéramos juntos, porque no hay nada… absolutamente nada… que quiera más que a ti —Ella vio brillar en sus ojos todo el amor que alguna vez había soñado, y en ese momento se preguntó cómo alguien podía ser tan feliz como ella ahora y no salir flotando—.

Pero ahora… ahora que sé que me amas sin importar nada más… Me encanta la Universidad. Adoro las ciencias, y no puedo esperar a ser veterinaria. No puedo esperar a tener esa clínica para animales que me prometiste, y te amo muchísimo por darme eso, Emmett.

Por dármelo todo —ella se congeló por un momento cuando un pensamiento le vino a la mente—. Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste eso de la clínica, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a construirme una cuando acabe la Universidad?

Emmett se echó a reír otra vez y la besó, suave y dulce.

—Sí, la haré, cariño. De hecho, puede ser tu regalo de bodas — Sacó una pequeña cajita negra del bolsillo de su abrigo y se la entregó.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Emmett! —Rose sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco—. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Rose, cariño —Emmett descendió sobre una rodilla, y los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas—. He estado intentando planear esto durante dos meses.

Intentando descubrir alguna forma de hacer que esto sea grande e importante. Algo ostentoso que pudiéramos contar a nuestros nietos algún día. He cogido el anillo hoy al venir aquí, porque he pensado que quizás después de que el bebé naciera y tuvieras a toda tu familia alrededor, ese podría ser el momento adecuado. Pero al oírte ahora, he sabido que ninguno podría ser mejor que este instante, justo aquí y ahora. Te amo, Rose, y nada en este mundo me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándotelo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡Sí! —Rose se lanzó contra él y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Pasó otra hora antes de que consiguieran salir del armario.


	28. Chapter 28

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la Tercera historia de la Trilogía New York 03 que pertenece a LAINEY REESE y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: este libro contiene lenguaje gráfico, elementos BDSM, trío M/F/M, .

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LA AGREGARON A FAVORITOS.**

**Aleeah Swan**

**Dany McCarty Whitlock Cullen**

**Naiviv Martinez**

**PEQUE CULLEN WHITLOCK**

**Yeni Cullen**

**annielopsa**

**bichi91**

**caritofornasier**

**cinpinto1**

**dali9211**

**glow0718**

**julieta. marques. 5**

**marjhoncullen**

**mei-cullen-clan**

**milidemily**

**nethy jensen**

**princesacaris**

* * *

**E****pí****l****o****go**

_D__os a__ñ__os y med__i__o __m__á__s __t__ard__e__._

—¡Ayyyyyyy!

La pequeña Renesmee Carlie Cullen iba tambaleándose en su camino por el corredor de terciopelo blanco mientras la multitud suspiraba. Iba lanzando pétalos blancos y amarillos. Sus rizados cabellos cobrizos tenían más flores y otras de seda estaban cosidas por todo su hermoso vestido blanco. Estaba muy concentrada en su importante trabajo, tanto, que tenía el ceño fruncido y su pequeña lengua sobresalía por la comisura de su boquita. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a los _oo__h__s _y _a__a__h__s _a su alrededor mientras hacía su camino hasta donde su mamá y sus papás la esperaban, junto con los tíos Jasper y Emmett y su tía Alice.

Le habían dicho que ella era la persona más importante en esta boda y era la encargada de hacer que todo fuera mágico.

Emmett alborotó los rizos de Renesmee en cuanto llegó a su sitio entre una muy embarazada Alice y su igualmente embarazada madre. Todo el mundo le hacía eso en el cabello de la niña. Se preguntó si el pequeño Jason Robert Black iba a tener los mismos rizos que su hermana mayor.

Cuando la tradicional marcha nupcial empezó, se olvidó de cualquier otra persona en el mundo excepto de una que caminaba hacia él vestida de blanco como un ángel.

Tenía el cabello rubio apilado en rizos sueltos sobre la cabeza, con una brillante tiara de diamantes colocada en la base. Destelló y atrajo la luz del sol, por lo que parecía como si estuviera rodeada por un halo.

Él no sabía nada de modas ni de diseñadores, pero el vestido que llevaba era de ensueño. Ajustado cerca del pecho y de la cintura, dejando sus delicados hombros al descubierto. La falda tenía varias capas y brillaba alrededor de sus piernas mientras se deslizaba hacia él, y nada que hubiera visto antes en todo el mundo se le podía comparar. Ella era perfecta. Maravillosamente perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Se había graduado la semana anterior y habían previsto una luna de miel de dos meses antes de que tuviera que empezar sus clases de post grado, donde conseguiría su doctorado. Él apenas podía esperar. No habían estado juntos dos meses seguidos desde que habían convertido en pareja.

Cuando ella llegó a él y Emmett estrechó la mano a su padre antes de tomar la de ella, un pensamiento se le ocurrió. Ella había iniciado este camino ante su insistencia en que se convirtiera en su esclava, y en vez de eso, era él quien era su esclavo.

Se giró de cara al predicador con una sonrisa en el rostro, y pensó que no lo querría de otra manera.

**F****I****N.**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS**


End file.
